Beside the Oak Tree
by Daisywoo
Summary: What if Caroline had a sister who fell in love with Klaus not knowing who he really was. Would Caroline be able to keep Klaus away from her? Or will Klaus end up hurting her? And what happens when there's someone new in town that wants Summer? There's now a sequel called Innocence Destroyed :)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite this from the character's point of view I seem to write better when doing this. I have also changed the name of it to hopefully something more catchy. This is set in Season three after Caroline had betrayed Klaus in 03/18. I have created a sister for Caroline with her own group of friends. They have no clue about vampires or werewolves or even hybrids. I'm hoping this time that its more interesting. I have no idea where this story is heading but will be gathering ideas as I write it. **

**I do not own anything to do with vampire Diares only my own characters Summer, Alisha, Sid and Cassie.**

**Chapter One.**

_**Once upon a time lived an ordinary human girl who fell in love with a hybrid. Although she never knew that he was half vampire and half werewolf til her life was put in danger by him. When she finds out about him will she still love him. Could she love a murderer and a monster at that? This is her story.**_

_"Dear Diary _

_Today is my birthday and I'm now sweet sixteen. How exciting is that. Soo can't wait for my party tonight. My mum's having it in the townhall. All my friends are invited even let my sister invite a few of hers. But that was cause one of my friends is totally crushing on one of my sister's friends. This is going to be the best birthday ever..."_

"Summer are you up there?" I heard my mother's voice from below me. I was lay in the tree house on the floor that my Dad built for me and my Sister. Although my Sister never used it much. The tree house was built on a big oak tree it was quite big and painted pink with pink flowers on and different coloured butterflys. It had two windows at the front and the door was at the bottom so you could climb down from the tree. It even had its own balcony.

"Yeh Mum be right down." I reply getting up from the floor and peering out the window of the house looking down at my Mum.

"Good I'm glad thought you had disappeared on me. You ready as it's time to go." My Mother tells me smiling at me with her arms folded.

"Yes mum definatly." I smile back taking a glimpse of myself in the mirror that was upon one of the walls. I looked at myself for a couple of seconds just to check I looked ok. I had blonde long hair and blue sparkling eyes. I was wearing a white summer's dress with white crochet ballerina slip on shoes that I had brought specially for my party. After making sure I looked presentable I then made my way down the tree house joining my mother on the ground.

As soon as we got inside the hall I immediatly saw my friends, Cassie, Alisha and Sid. My three best friends. Two of them have been my friends since the 1st grade. Sid however I met at the park one day and we became friends almost straight away.

"Happy birthday" Squealed Alisha hugging me I hugged her back. "You look fantastic." handing me, my present and card.

"Thanks so do you." I smiles taking the gift from her before then stepping back to accept Cassie's gift.

Cassie hands me, her gift. "Happy birthday." She smiles hugging me too.

"Thanks Cass." I smile hugging her back then withdrew seeing Sid step closer to me with his gift.

Sid hands me a long box.

"Happy birthday." He says shyly. "Its not much but hope you like it." He smiles.

"Thanks Sid thats sweet of you I'm sure whatever it is I will love it." I say hugging him too. I felt him snuggle against my neck like he was taking in my scent. We then drew apart and went to sit at one of the tables.

"Why don't you open them?" Cassie says refering to all the gifts as she sat down at the table.

"Okay I will." I said putting them down on to the table then picking up Alisha's. First of all I opened the card I read what it said and smiled. I then unwrapped the present carefully to reveal 'Twilight Breaking Dawn' DVD.

"Oh my thank you Alisha I haven't seen this yet." I say excitidly.

"I know." Alisha grins happy with herself.

I then picked up Cassie's and opened it to reveal a framed photo of all four of us together in a pink frame. My eyes widened loving it.

"Aww thank you Cass I love this." Cass smiles glad that I did.

I then finally came to Sid's present. I unwrapped it carefully to reveal a long blue box I open it to reveal a sliver heart locket.

"Thank you Sid it's beautiful." I say as I get it out and open it to find a photo of me and him one side and the other side Alisha and Cass. "I love this too thank you guys these gifts mean so much to me." I smile at them.

"You want me to put it on?" Sid asks me.

"Yes please." I say handing him the necklace. He then makes his way round to me as I turn my back to let him put the necklace round my neck. I lifted my hair up so he could do this.

"There you go done." He smiles as I turn to face him. I hug him.

"Thank you." I say kissing his cheek. He goes all shy on me turning his head from me. I was sure I caught him blushing.

I then look around the hall I was amazed by the pink and white decorations these were my two favourite colours. There were home made banners that my sister and her friends done saying 'Happy Birthday Summer' on them. I loved how my sister had put pink and white table cloths on all the tables even the banquet tables. She had a knack for organizing great parties. On the tables were flower baskets with white and pink ballons tided to them. There was also a DJ on the stage with his disco equipment playing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I suddenly notice my sister, Caroline enter with her friends, Elena, Bonnie and Damon. Alisha grabs my arm in excitement.

"Oh my there he is." She smiles excitdly spotting her crush walk in.

**Damon Salvatore**

"Yep there he is Damon the male whore." Cassie says sacastically watching Damon as he looks around for me. His eyes then resting on me giving me a slight smile. To be perfectly honest I had a little bit of a crush on the raven haired guy to. Couldn't help it it was that mysterious look that he had going for him.

"Cass be nice. He's Caroline's friend and Alisha's crush. Be back in a min must go and greet them all." I say smiling at my friends before making my way to my sister and her friends.

"Hey Caroline, Bonnie and Elena." I say hugging them all apart from Damon I knew he wasn't the hugging type.

"Hey Summie I brought you a gift. Something you will hopefully like." Caroline smiles handing me, my gift. I open it to reveal my favourite perfume. Lacoste 'A touch of pink'.

"Thanks sis. I love it." I say hugging her. I then pull apart from her as I saw Bonnie come closer.

"Here it's not much." Bonnie says handing me this bracelet that she had made out of my favourtie colours.

"Thank you. I love it." I smile at her putting it on my wrist. I always liked Bonnie thinking she was a nice girl who had been through alot recently with losing her gran and her and Jeremy splitting up.

Elena smiles and hands me a card. "I didn't have time to get you anything but theres some money inside to get yourself something nice."

"Thank you Elena thats sweet of you." I say taking it from her.

"Hey kiddo dont really do presents or hugs but I can give you this." Damon says kissing me on the cheek. I knew Alisha would be seeing this and wishing it was her cheek he was kissing. I felt myself blush abit not expecting that. Damon saw me blushing and grins.

"Can I say how beautiful you look tonight." Damon grins looking me over.

"Thank you Damon." I smile at him. Suddenly I saw three people I didn't recognize enter. One was a gorgeous blond haired girl who had her hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing a black dress. The other two were men. One with blonde short curly hair wearing black pants, a grey top and a black jacket on. The other guy had short brown hair wearing the same sort of clothes.

"What are they doing here?" I heard my sister say seeing her look their way with an angry look upon her face.

"Who are they?" I ask looking back at the two men and the one girl.

"Trust me you don't want to know kiddo." Damon tells me with a stern look upon his face as he stares over at the three strangers that weren't strangers to him.

Caroline marches up to them. I follow behind her.

"What are you three doing here. I'm very sure you didn't get an invite." Caroline tells them sternly looking at all three of them.

"Hello Caroline love pleased to see us I see. Only wanted to drop a present off to your dear little sister and maybe stay for a bite to eat human food of course not people." I heard the blonde curly short haired guy say as he smiled at Caroline knowing full well he wasn't going to be welcomed.

"Well your not welcome so can you leave please." Caroline says to them sternly.

"Told you Nik we wouldn't be welcome." The blonde girl says scanning the room her eyes resting on Damon who raises a glass at her with a smug look upon his face.

"Caroline I don't mind they can stay." I say not seeing what the fuss was about.

Caroline couldn't think of a reason to say they couldn't she sighed heavily.

"Fine stay but if theres any trouble of any kind you leave ok. This is my sister's party not any of yours." She warns them then walks away from them leaving me with them. I then felt Damon come up closer to me as if he was expecting them to hurt me.

"You must be Summer." The blonde guy said to me holding out his hand for me to take. I extended out my hand to him he then kisses the back of it. I blush alittle again thinking stupid me for doing so but it's not like I could control it.

"Yes thats right." I say loving his accent which I believed to be british.

"Hope you don't mind but I got you a little something." He tells me taking out a box and handing it to me. I was actually quite shocked he got me something since he didn't know me.

"Thank you but I don't even know your name." I say taking it from him and opening it to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet. "It's beautiful" I smile taking it out and putting it on my other wrist staring at it. I had never had something as beautiful as this before.

"Glad you like it. And my names Klaus and these are my two siblings, Rebekah and Kol." Klaus smiles at me.

"Pleased to meet you all." I say politely looking up at all three of them.

"Pleasures all mine." Grins Kol seeming to look me up and down like I was his prey. I just smile at him.

"Well we will let you get back to your friends. Was lovely to finally meet you." Klaus says to me stroking my cheek then walks away to go sit at one of the tables. I then walk back to my friends to show them my gifts.

Cassie and Alisha looked at the bracelet Klaus had gave me.

"Wow thats awesome." Alisha said touching it.

"Beautiful your one lucky birthday girl." Cass says leaning over the table looking at it too.

Sid however didn't move. He just looked over at Klaus wondering who he was.

**Sid's POV**

'Who is that guy' I think to myself as I look toward the blonde haired guy standing with the other two strangers. "Why give someone he hasn't even met before an expensive gift.' I glance over at the bracelet on Summer's wrist. I knew it was better than the present I gave her although I actually put some thought into it bet he didn't.

I was the one Summer went to whenever she was upset about anything. I knew all her hiding places. I actually met her at one of them. Remember that day like it was yesterday. Think I fell in love with her there and then. Only she saw me as a friend.

**Back then.**

_I was taking a walk after having an arguement with my Dad it was the same outcome everytime when he got drunk. He would cause an arguement and when he hit me I walked out. I headed to the spot by the river. I would normally climb the tree there and sit watching over the river. It was so quiet up there that I just forgot all my troubles. Thats when I saw her sitting under the tree reading her book. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white top. She was sat on a blanket with no shoes on those were beside her on the grass. She suddenly sees me and I will never forget the smile that she gave me. It was warm and friendly so I decided to go talk to her._

_"Hi. I'm Sid." I say to her rather shyly. She saw this and it made her smile even more._

_"Hi Sid I'm Summer." She smiles at me setting her book down as if she expected me to sit with her which I did._

_"You come here all the time?" I ask as I sit down._

_"Yes sometimes. Love how quiet it is." _

_"Yeh I like it too normally though I sit up on the second branch up there it's a really good view."_

_"Really will you show me." She asks looking up._

_"Uh yeh ok." I say getting up. She gets up to. I then start to climb up I go to help her but could see she didn't need my help. When we got to the second branch we then sat along it._

_"Wow its beautiful up here." She smiles looking at me she then notices my bloody lip._

_"Oh my what happened to you?" _

_"Uh nothing it don't matter just got into a fight thats all. Not that I normally get into fights Im not like that."_

_"Its ok I know you dont seem that kind of guy." She smiles. I watch how she looks out across the river loving how the wind blows through her long blonde hair._

**Damon's point of view.**

I watched the three orginals like a hawk. "How dare they spoil what could of been a really good party." I say to Bonnie really wanting to show them all to the door.

"I don't like that they are here either makes me uncomfortable especially when they are around Summer and since she don't know about them." Bonnie explains also watching them.

"Whats that hes given her." I ask catching sight of the gift Klaus gave to Summer. I wasn't exactly liking the attention that Klaus was giving to Caroline's sister at all. I sort of cottoned on to Summer's crush on me. I thought it was cute. Although I knew it wouldn't be good if blondie found out.

"Looks like a bracelet." Bonnie says just as Caroline comes up behind them she caught sight of the bracelet too frowning.

**Rebekah's point of view**

"Can't believe Nik dragged us here." I says to Kol looking around at the teenagers that was gathered there along with the doppolegagger and her friends as we sat down at one of the tables.

"Relax Sis this should be fun." Kol smiles catching the eye of Cassie and smiling at her.

"Oh please your not serious she's like sixteen." I scoffed not beliving Kol at all.

"I know thats what makes this all the more fun." Kol grins heading over to Cassie who was now on the dance floor dancing with Alisha.

I sigh then head towards Damon.

"Great party huh."I say looking at him.

"Would be even better if you and your brothers hadn't gatecrashed it." Damon growls at me. I just smile glad our presence was annoying him.

"Well your have to get used to it. Summer didn't seem to mind that we stayed."

"Yes but she don't know what you are."

"Thats true but she don't know what you are either or her sister for that matter." I smile thinking I could tell her at anytime.

**Klaus point of view**

As I leant against the wall observing the crowd. I saw glimpses of Caroline throwing me evils I grin thinking shes even more beautiful when shes angry. I watch her walk up to me.

"What are you really doing here?"

"Just came to wish your sister a happy birthday. You know how I love birthdays Caroline love." I smirk at her.

"Didn't have to be hers did it." Caroline says frowning at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Why not? Anyway I was bored. Rebekah and Kol were bicckering nothing else to do so we came here. Lighten up we are not here to hurt anybody just here to mingle. But if one of your friends try anything I wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone here even if that means your sweet dear little sister. Are we clear on that sweetheart." I growl knowing how they were all trying to plot to kill me and my siblings.

"Perfectly." Caroline says walking back to her friends.

**Caroline's point of view**

I couldn't believe Klaus had the nerve to come here and with Rebekah and Kol. I know I had betrayed him but still doesn't give him the right. And it wasn't like I betayed him anyway since we aren't actually friends. I sit down at the table next to Elena.

"I'm going to get off in a min care." She says to me.

"Ok why?" I ask as if I didn't know why.

"With them here its making me feel uncomfortable so think its just best I head back."

"Ok. I understand." I sigh understanding after everything that dreaded man put her through and still is.

"Where's Damon?"

"Talking to the she devil." I say glancing across the hall to where Damon and Rebekah stood.

"Oh right well just tell him I willl catch him later ok." Elena says with her doe eyed look.

"I will."

She then gets up and leaves. I sigh deeply and look towards Klaus who now had his eyes on my sister. I knew he didn't actually fancy her since he told me he fancied me. So I knew he was trying to make me jealous which wasn't working.

**Summer's POV**

Somewhere during the party I saw that Cassie had left with Kol. I could see why he caught her eye both brothers were gorgeous.

"Hey kiddo where your friend go?" I hear Damon's voice from behind me.

"She left with Kol." I reply then noticing Damon's look change from a smily face to a worried look.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nevermind where's your mum?" He asks scanning the room.

"In the kitchen getting the food ready." I say pointing to the kitchen area when I turn to face him he had vanished which I hated him doing as he always seemed to be able to disapear really fast.

**Cassie's POV**

Kol and I were taking a walk together. He starts kissing me then down to my neck it felt great that someone as gorgeous as him was interested in me. I then felt something sharp dig into my neck I cried out trying to push Kol away. Suddenly Kol was pulled away from me and knocked to the ground. I saw Mrs Forbes holding a gun and Damon throwing Kol some punches. I put my hand to my neck and realized I was bleeding I suddenly went into shock.

"Cassie you ok?" Mrs Forbes asks me putting her hand on my shoulder I just nod my head unable to say a word.

"Did you really think you would get away with attacking one of Caroline's sister's friends. I don't think so." Damon growls standing over Kol.

"Yeh well it was worth a try easy prey and all." Kol says grinning over at me. I gave him a confused look. He suddenly runs away really fast like one min he was there next he wasn't.

"I don't understand what did he do to me?" I ask Mrs Forbes.

"It doesn't matter lets get you inside."

**Damon's POV**

I knew I had to compell Cassie to forget didn't want her telling her little friends. I walk up to her and grab her arm gently. I bite down on to my wrist and make her drink my blood to heal her bite on her neck. She looked at me with her terrified eyes I then stared in to them eyes and compelled her.

"Nothing happened here you weren't attacked you were just heading home as you were tired." I tell her then head inside myself.

**Caroline's POV**

I saw Damon enter the hall with my mother I walk upto them.

"Where you two go?" I ask both of them.

"We had a slight problem with Kol he decieded to snack on one of your sister's friends. Don't worry blondie I took care of it. Cassie has no idea what attacked her in fact she don't even remember anything." Damon tells me. I close my eyes thanking that Damon had stopped Kol for killing Cassie.

"I warned him if there was any trouble they would have to leave." I say angrily "Oh and Elena left not so long ago. She would of said to you but you were talking to the vampire slut over there." I add pointing to Rebekah sat with Klaus at a table before marching up to Klaus.

"You have to go now please." I say standing in front of him.

"Why love? I haven't done anything wrong." He says looking up at me with a smirk look that I wished I could wip off his face.

"I know but your brother has."

"Kol? Really you mean that silly sixteen year old?" Rebekah scoffs knowing what her brother must of done.

"Yes Cassie." I say mentioning her name so they would remember her name.

"And was Cassie killed?" Klaus asks.

"No but thats besides the point" I argue.

"Then no harm done then darling is there." He says arrogantly standing up.

I open my mouth to say something then close it again shaking my head at him I then walk away angrier than I was before. 

**Summer's POV**

I was heading back to my table to sit down again when Klaus came and sat down next to me.

"Glad to see that you like the bracelet I gave you. I'm going to leave now but maybe we will meet again." He says smiling at me. He then kissed me unexpectidly. I close my eyes feeling the softness of his lips then he was gone when I opened them. I looked around not seeing him any where. I then saw Sid he came to sit down next to me where Klaus had just been.

"It's been a great party." He says to me not looking at me I knew then that he must of seen the kiss Klaus gave me.

"Where's Alisha?" I ask him looking around for her.

"Chatting up Damon he looks well bored though." He half laughs. I laugh finally seeing her and Damon's bored look as she chatted none stop to him. I felt for him and for her too she was only talking so much cuz she was nervous.

After the party and everyone had gone including my friends and Caroline's. I started to help my Mum and Caroline tidy up.

"Thank you Caroline for organzing the whole thing I loved what you done for me." I say thanking Caroline.

"That's ok as long as you enjoyed it thats all that matters. Summie I really don't want you to see anymore of Klaus ok he's bad news trust me on that." She tells me with a worried look in her eyes which meant she must of saw the kiss he gave me.

"Ok don't worry I will stay away." I tell her wondering if I could. I mean if I saw him again I wouldn't want to be impolite and ignore him if he was to start talking to me. I wasn't that kind of person.

"Good. We best get home." She says looking relieved I had said that.

That night as I lay in my bed I couldn't believe what a good night I had. Even having my first kiss. I swear I could still feel his lips on mine. What could be so bad about him thats he's got everyone worrying. I'm sure it wasn't that bad surly. I wondered if I would see him again. In my heart I was hoping I would.

**Well that was it hope you enjoyed it. And again if have any tips for me then please review. And thank you to Katrina the Von for the tip eariler which made me decide to rewrite it. :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day after school I decided to go to my favourite place down by the river. When I got there I sat under the tree where I normally sat under and read alittle of my book. Twenty minutes must of past when I heard a voice talking to me.

"Hello there. Summer isn't it? May I join you?" The male voice asked.

I looked up to see who it was and saw Kol, Klaus's brother.

"Yes thats right." I smile at him as he sits down next to me.

"What book are you reading?" He asks looking at my book.

"Oh its called breaking dawn. It's one of the twilight books."

"Whats it about don't think I have ever come across that book before?" He says leaning over me to take a look.

"Its about a girl called Bella who falls in love with a vampire named Edward."

I watch Kol pull a face as he moved back to how he was. "Really who would read crap like that." He asks frowning. I giggle at him. "I guess us girls do." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles "Guess then you would be right."

"Kol there you are been looking for you brother." Came a familiar british accent.

I look up and see Klaus my heart starts to race.

"Yes brother I got caught up talking to Summer about a book." Kol says standing up.

"Really and what books that?" Klaus says looking at me.

"its a book about a girl falling in love with a vampire would you believe." Kol answers laughing before I could reply to Klaus. Klaus too laughs finding it funny.

"Think I must read this book myself." Klaus says picking it up and flicking through the pages before chucking it down next to me.

"Then your have to read the first one that ones the last one." I kindly point out.

"I was joking love." Klaus grins at me. He catches sight of the bracelet he brought me and smiles.

"Still got it on I see."

"Yes why wouldn't I was the loveiest gift anyone has ever got me."

"Course it is its from me isn't it." Klaus says smirking. "Come on Kol we got business to sort out. We will come back to her later."

"See you then Summer.' Kol smiles at me before walking off with his brother.

**Klaus's point of view**

After walking away some distance from Summer I turned to my brother not liking seeing him with Caroline's sister.

"What were you doing with her?" I ask Kol sternly.

"Just having fun brother is all." Kol tells me grinning from ear to ear.

"Niklaus, Kol where have you two been?" A familiar voice spoke from behind a tree. We turned to look and saw there our older brother Eiljah.

"Eiljah we were just taking a walk is all." I smile at him.

"Well our sister is waiting for us." Eiljah tells us leading us back to the house.

**Summer's point of view**

When I finally get home I notice my sister wasn't even home yet. Mum wasn't there either. I sit down on the sofa and turn the telly on flicking through the channels. When I realized nothing good was on I text Sid.

"Hey where are you? Fancy coming over? xxx"

"Can't sorry doing homework got a test tomorrow."

"Oh ok see you tomoz yeh? xxx"

"Yep sure will."

I then put my phone down. Suddenly I hear my mums or sisters key in the door. 'Finally.' I think to myself as I get up off the sofa. There was my mum in the hallway.

"Hey sweetheart you ok?" She asks me taking her jacket off.

"Yeh I'm ok how was work?" I ask pretending to take an interest.

"Same as always. Where's your sister?"

"Not home yet it would seem" I say going into the kitchen and turning on the light. I open the fridge and look through it as I was really hungry. I find some cheese and pickle and decide to make myself a cheese and pickle sandwich.

"What are your plans for this evening?" My mother asks me upon entering the kitchen.

"Nothing much was hoping to see Sid but he's doing homework which is odd as he never does his homework."

"I see well if your not going out tonight lock the doors ok."

"Ok I normally do anyway." I tell her finding this very odd.

"Yeh well I just want to make sure your be safe is all." My mother tells me.

**Liz's point of view**

I had to keep my daughter safe somehow without her knowing something was going on but I could see that I had already made her suspicious of me.

"Whats going on mum?" She asks me looking at me worridly.

"Nothing just there's been a few breakins in the area and I just want to make sure your safe is all."I tell her walking up to her and stroking her hair.

"Ok I will make sure I'm extra careful." She smiles at me hugging me. I hold her stroking her hair I didn't want to lose another daughter. I then withdrew.

"I must go. See you in the morning ok." I say smiling and kissing her forehead before leaving.

**Summer's point of view**

Later

As I was watching my favourite tv programme '_True Blood'_ I heard a knock on the door. I get up thinking could it be someone trying to break in but then shake that thought off I mean what burgler would knock I think smiling to myself. I peek through the spy hole and see Klaus. I wondered to myself at why he was here. I open the door.

"Hi." I smile at him realizing I was dressed in only in my pink pj top and pink pj bottoms.

"Hi Summer love, Caroline about?" He asks me smiling his dazzling smile at me.

"Um no she's not." I say looking at him.

"Oh ok may I wait for her?" He asks me.

"Um I have no idea how long she will be though she might be staying over at Elena's." I tell him.

"I don't mind waiting and seeing if she's not back within the next hour I will leave." He tells me seeming to want to come in no matter what. I smile at him thinking maybe he's here to see me really.

"Ok come in." I say letting him in. "Hope you don't mind though but I was in the middle of watching something." I tell him leading him into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. He sits down next to me.

"What's it called?" He asks looking towards the telly.

"True Blood. It's about vampires."

He smiles at me.

"You seem to like things to do with vampires don't you sweetheart." He says.

"Yeh I do they interest me." I tell him honestly. "There's one I definatly like in this programme called Eric Northman." I say as I press play on the dvd remote.

"Is he evil? How old is he?" He aks me sounding suddenly interested in it.

"Well he is evil and he's also a thousand years old." I reply to him.

He laughs "So quite young then." He smiles at me. I found this to be an odd remark that he made.

"Seems quite old to me." I tell him laughing.

"What happens to these vampires when they die?" He asks me next another strange question.

"They explode." I tell him looking at him.

"Really?" He asks in disbeilef.

"Yes really?" I laugh at the expression on his face.

"And you like watching this?" He asks.

"Yes it's not just cuz of the vampires its also cuz of the characters like Sookie whose this annoying telepath that has the two vampires Bill and Eric falling for her. And then there's laffiatte whose this chef plus a medium gay guy whose funny and then there's Pam whose also a vampire but funny." I explain. "If you like you could borrow my first season of it."

"Uh yeh ok why not be some entertainment for my siblings and I." He smiles at me. I get up and go over to the DVD collection that we have and looked for true blood. I immediately find it and take it from the shelf before handing it to Klaus. He takes it touching my hand lightly as he does. I felt a spark go through me. I smile at him sweetly.

"Well I have to go. Seems maybe your sister won't be home tonight after all." He says to me. I felt disappointed that he had to leave so soon. I watch him get up and walk out into the hallway I follow him to the front door.

"It was nice to see you." I tell him wanting him to know that I enjoyed his company.

"Was a pleasure seeing you to love." He says leaning in to kiss me on my cheek. He then leaves leaving me standing there touching my cheek where he had kissed me.

**Klaus point of view**

I looked back at Summer as I walked down the path I'm sure I had her falling for me. My intentions weren't to see her sister but her. I found it quite fasinating that she found an interest in vampires even though she doesn't know they exist. Also found it quite irritating feeling that spark as our hands met as I quite liked it. I slam the front door as I enter my house and see Rebekah with Eiljah. I threw her the DVD that Summer lent me.

"Here Bekah watch that." I say to her throwing myself into the chair and sitting on it. I watch her reading the back of it.

"Really Nik? Where did you get this from?" She asks me her eyebrows raised.

"Caroline's little sister. Turns out she's into vampires." I smile at her.

Rebekah laughs. "If only she knew we existed." She says as she plays with her blonde hair.

"What is it that your planning Niklaus?" Eiljah asks knowing full well that I had a plan in motion.

"Big brother you know me so well." I smile. "But I'm not going to give away my plan just yet." I smirk.

**Thats the end of chapter two please review and thank you for the reviews I already recieved and so sorry it took so long to do chapter two. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chapter three is here. Thank you for your reviews. Klaus at the moment still likes Caroline but is finding himself being drawn more and more to Summer. There will be a point where he will break away from her when he becomes to close as it will start to scare him as before he thought humans were just food now to see himself falling for a human girl he will start to not like the feelings she gives him. Just to warn you I will not be sticking to what's happened in the vamp diaries so far but making it up as I go along. I will feature some more of the goings on with Elena and everyone as they will be a time where Caroline will want to keep an eye on her sister. **

**Chapter Three**

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today I saw Kol. He is Klaus's brother. He was waiting for me under the oak tree where I normally go to read my book. However things there seemed to be a blur I can remember him being there but then the next not then suddenly Klaus was there he said I there was an accident and that I had fainted now I never have fainted in my life. Still so very confused by it all."_

I stop writing and put down my pen running over todays events in my head. I had seen Sid eariler in the day but we had an arguement over Klaus. I remember also going to the tree to read my book then seeing Kol there waiting for me but I can't seem to remember what happened next only waking in Klaus's room on his bed. Suddenly my sister rushes into my room and sits beside me on my bed.

"Summie you ok?" She asks looking at me worriedly she moves her hand to my neck and takes my scarf off. She puts her hand to her mouth.

"I will kill him." She growls.

"Kill who and what's on my neck?" I ask putting my hand to it and feeling a sting.

"Ow what the hells that?" I ask jumping up off my bed and looking in the mirror seeing two puncture marks.

"Oh my goodness" I scream realizing I had been biten by a vampire.

"Summer calm down I can explain." Caroline says grabbing me and turning me to look at her I stare into her blue eyes.

**6 hours eariler**

I stood on Sid's door step and knocked on his door. Sid opened it I smiled at him.

"Hey Sid you wanna come out to the tree with me?" I ask him.

"Yeh ok I just have to finish something first you wanna come in." He asks me opening the door wider so I could come into the house.

"Ok" I say entering the house.

"You want a soda or anything?" he asks going into the kitchen. I saw his laptop on the table with a bunch of texts books and a notepad.

"No thanks. Wow you weren't kidding when you said you had coursework to do." I say to him smiling touching one of his textbooks lightly.

"Dad warned me to get better grades or he wouldn't get me my car I wanted."

"Oh right cool."

"Sum I don't think it's a good idea that your getting involved with Klaus. I mean he's bad news." Sid tells me gently and almost suddenly.

"Who says I'm getting involved with Klaus." I say with a laugh.

"I saw you together at the party then again when I was near your house the other night."

"You were spying on me now?" I ask furiusly thinking how dare he.

"No I was coming to see you but saw you had other company." Sid tells her.

"Well I don't need you to warn me he only came by to see my sister." I growled at him thinking he was just like my sister. I turn to leave.

"Summer wait I didn't mean to upset you." Sid says after me but I had already gone.

I carried on walking til I got to the park still so angry why couldn't people let me make my own mistakes if Klaus was a mistake of course. I suddenly see Kol sat under the tree where I normally sit. I go up to him.

"Hello Summer I was hoping your show." He grins at me patting the space beside him.

"Hi Kol." I smile sitting down next to him.

"Still on same book or have you read it?" He asks stroking my face making me feel alittle uncomfortable.

"Still reading it." I say moving my face away from his hand. He looks at me as if he was surprised that I pulled away.

"What is it? Don't you find me attractive?" He asks.

"it's not that it's just I like another." I reply not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Who?" He asks intruiged.

"No one you know." I lie to him.

"I know your lying to me tell me" He asks getting impatient with me. I suddenly grow quite frightened.

"I told you, you won't know him." I say again. He then leans closer to me.

"I can easily get it out of you but to be honest I'm not really that interested." He laughs at me.

"Then why ask?"

He looks into my eyes. "You really have no idea the danger your in right now do you? Your pesky sister and her friends want to keep you safe not knowing what you don't know could easily put you in danger too." He says softly stroking my hair.

"Think I have to go now." I say going to stand up he grabs my arm roughly.

"Nah your not going anywhere." He tells me standing up he then leans in to my neck and I suddenly feel a sharp pain.

"Ow." I cry out trying to push him away from me but couldn't as he was too strong.

**Klaus Point Of View**

"What are you planning brother? Thought it was Caroline who you were courting?" Eiljah asked his brother.

"I am still courting Caroline has you call it but having alittle fun with her sister at the same time." I answer my brother's annoying question. Truth was at first I wanted to get back at the blonde blombshell Caroline for betraying me by using her sister but after spending time with Summer I'm not sure what my plan is. Suddenly I hear a scream. Eiljah was already running ahead of me I decide to follow.

Not long after I saw Kol with Summer feeding from her.

"NO KOL STOP." I shout at him.

Kol stops and looks at me.

"Why dear brother angry cuz I got here first." He grins at me with his bloody mouth.

I lose it then and attack him sending him flying.

"If you don't want me to dagger you again I suggest you leave her alone." I growl my fangs now out.

"Whatever brother always threatening with the daggers again." Kol says to me backing away but I knew he was scared of the dagger.

I go over to Summer who was now in Eiljah's arms.

"She's stil breathing." He says checking her pulse. I took her off him and into my arms picking her up.

"I will take her back to ours and compell her." I tell him taking her to the house. As I enter I could sense no one else in the house which was a blessing because don't think I could give Rebekah the explanation at why I had Summer in my arms and why I was taking her up to my room. I look down at the blonde beauty in my arms and brush a strand of hair from her face before laying her on my bed. I sit with her and just stare at her. I feel Elijah come up behind me.

"You like this girl don't you?" He asks.

"No I do not." I say sternly getting up finding the idea tasteless as she was human.

"Then why bring her here?" He asks noticing that she was starting to wake up.

I rush to her side. She opens her eyes and looks at me sitting up.

"Where am I?" She asks looking confused she winces in pain at her neck and goes to put her hand to it I grab it and stop her.

"You fainted." I tell her getting her to look into my eyes. She has such beautiful blue eyes more so than Caroline. I then compel her.

"You were at the tree with Kol there was an accident and then you came over all faint and fainted then I brought you here to my house." I tell her then broke the stare.

"I should go home." She tells me looking at me.

"I can take you." I tell her getting up but just as I did Eiljah gave my Rebekah's scarf. Knowing what he meant I sat back down with her and put the scarf around her neck hiding her wounds.

"Summer listen you must keep this on ok no taking it off." I compel her again.

She nods her head as if to say she understood. I then softly kiss her soft lips not knowing what had come over me.

"Niklaus what are you doing?" Eiljah asked shocked at my behavour.

I quickly withdrew from her.

"Quickly Summer sweetheart lets get you home." I tell her getting up and taking her hand.

Once we get her home I had to explain to Liz at what happened to her daughter. Needless to say she wasn't best pleased to learn that her younger daughter had been biten by a vampire. I quickly leave.

**Caroline's point of view**

"Caroline I'm so glad your home it's Summer she was bitten by Kol eariler. Klaus brought her home." My mum suddenly tells me franctically has I walk in the door.

"She ok?" I ask worridly as I head into her room.

"She seems fine."

I then rush into my sister's room to see her lying on her front on her bed.

**Present Tense**

"Summer you need to calm down ok your bite isn't from a vampire it was just an accident that happened to you. And you are not aloud to think anymore about it." I say compelling her hoping this so worked. After I looked away from her breaking the stare.

"Caroline your back." She smiles at me.

"Yeh I am." I smile hugging her I couldn't believe this had happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next day Alisha called round for me along with Sid and Cassie.

"Hey we heard you had an accident and thought we would come and see you." Cassie tells me hugging me as she enters the house.

"Well I'm fine honest." I tell her looking at Sid as I withdrew from Cassie for his facial expression. I wanted to find out if he was sorry or not after yesterday.

"Look Sum I'm sorry at what I said yesterday." He starts to say.

"Hey its ok lets just forget about it." I tell him pleased that he was sorry and that everything was ok between us again.

"Ok cool." He smiles at me.

"We should go out to the cinema tonight we haven't done that in awhile." Alisha says to us.

"I guess I could go." I say as I see my mum in the hallway listening to our conversation.

"Go where?" She asks me her arms folded leaning against the hallway table.

"To the cinema." I say looking at her not sure if I had to get her permission or not.

"I don't think thats a good idea why don't you stay here rent out a movie." My mother says to me.

"I guess we could couldn't we Alisha." Cassie asks her.

"Yeh ok why not." Alisha says sitting down on the sofa alittle disappointed.

"I will go rent out the movie then what should I get?" Sid asks.

"Horror movie sounds good." Alisha says.

"And some pop corn and soda." Cass replys sitting down next to Alisha.

"Ok any particuler horror?" Sid asks looking round each of us.

"Paranormal Activity never seen any of them." Alisha says aleady making up her mind.

"Ok I will go get that then." He says leaving.

I go over and sit down in the chair. Caroline enters and looks at each of us in turn,

"Hey guys what you up to?" She asks us.

"Not alot. Sid has just gone to get us a horror movie." I tell her. To be fair I didn't really fancy watching a movie at all.

"Cool. Well I'm off to Elena's it so happens that me, Elena and Bonnie are having a movie fest tonight." She grins at us.

"Will Damon be there?" Alisha pipes up peering over the sofa.

"Uh no." Caroline says looking at Alisha strangely.

"She has a crush on Damon." Cassie smiles finding Alisha's crush on Damon funny.

"Really Alisha? You could do so much better." Caroline tells her rolling her eyes.

"He's gorgeous with them eyes of his and his gorgeous black hair." Alisha dreamily says.

"He's bad news trust me on this. Anyway guys I have to go. No answering the door to anyone ok and lock the doors." Caroline tells us sternly. k

"Ok Care." I say to her following her out. After she was gone I locked the door. Then went back to the others.

"Why she want you to lock the door?" Cass asks finding it alittle strange.

"Mum says there have been a few break ins so they like me to lock the door." I explain sitting back down.

After a while Sid knocked on the front door. I peeked through the spy hole and let him in.

"It's so chilly out there." He says upon entering. I quickly close the door and lock it. Sid heads into the living room.

"You get everything?" Alisha asks just as he enters.

"Yep sure did." Sid grins chucking the pop corn at her. "Go get a bowl." He adds taking his jacket off and setting it on the back of the other chair. Alisha gets up and goes to get a bowl from the kitchen.

"I will go get the glasses." Cass says following Alisha.

I sit back down on the chair as I watch Sid put on the dvd. "Shall we have the lights off for this?" He grins at me.

"Yeh ok why not." I smile started to get alittle excited about watching it.

**Meanwhile at Elena's.**

**Caroline's point of view.**

"I'm really worried about Summer. I mean what if Kol tries to attack her again." I ask Elena and Bonnie as I help make the popcorn.

"I wouldn't worry I heard from Damon that Klaus has forbidden him to touch her again." Elena tells me pouring us some coke into some glasses.

"Really? And you believe Klaus. He could hurt her for definaite because I have no interest in him." I sigh deeply.

"Well we wil have to try and keep her safe." Bonnie says. "Does she wear her bracelet I brought her?"

"Um not that I seen it worries me to say this but she wears more the one Klaus brought her." I say to them turning to face them.

"She don't like him in that way does she?" Elena asks me also looking worried.

"I'm not sure to be honest." I tell them hoping my sister had no feelings for Klaus at all.

**Meanwhile at Summer's**

Goodness this flim has made me jump a few times. I really don't like anything to do with demons but found them interesting to watch but also to hide away from at the scary parts. Suddenly there was a knock at the door everyone jumped a mile.

"It's ok its the door I will go get it." I say jumping up from the chair and heading towards the door. I peek through the spy hole to see Klaus standing there. I open the door slightly.

"Hey." I smile at him.

"Hi Summer I thought I would come by see if your ok."He smiles at me. I notice that he had a box of chocolates in his hand. He suddenly notices them too like he had forgotten that he had them.

"Oh and to give you these." He smiles handing them to me.

"Aww thank you that was so sweet but you didn't have to." I smile taking them from him.

"That's ok I didn't mind. What are you up to in there?" He asks like he sensed I had people round.

"Oh just my friends we are watching a horror flim." I answer him wanting so badly to invite him in but knew I wasn't aloud extra people in.

"Cool what movie is it?" He asks me sounding interested as he looks me up and down as if he liked what he saw.

"Paranormal Activity" I reply to him coming out more into the open. I was only wearing my black leggings with a light blue denium skirt and a white top with no shoes on just my pink painted nails on show.

"Don't believe I have seen that one. Anyway I can see your busy. Would you like to come out with me sometime?" He asks me almost quickly like he expected me to refuse him.

I smile at him enormously. "Yes ok I would love to." I say really pleased that he had asked me out.

"Brilliant I will meet you tomorrow at the park at noon." He says smiling at me glad that I had said yes. He then turns to leave. "Bye then." He says then walks away.

"Bye" I whisper happily and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Alisha calls from the living room.

"Oh no one just Matt for Caroline." I lie not wanting any hassle from Sid. I would tell Cass and Alsiha at a later date when Sid wasn't around. They seemed to believe me as we all settled back down to watch the flim.

**The next day at noon.**

It had taken me at least two hours to decide what to wear for mine and Klaus's date if it is a date still not really sure what this is meant to be. In the end I just settled for one of my fave summer's dresses with my peach sort of like ballerena shoes. I then left in time to get to the park. I wasn't quite sure where to meet him so I sat on one of the benches on the enterance to the park. I suddenly see him enter too and smile. He sees me almost straight away. He looked gorgeous in his white shirt and black jacket with black pants.

"Hello Summer love." He smiles at me as I stand up to greet him. He kisses me on my cheek.

"Hi." I smile at him he smelt so good.

"Shall we walk abit?" He asks me.

"Yeh sure."

We then walk abit til we come to alittle meadow within the park where a picnic was laid out. I smile at him.

"Did you set this up?" I ask him looking at everything set out on the grass on a blanket.

"Yes I did do you like?" He asks gestering me to sit down on the blanket.

"I love it." I smile sitting down looking at all the lovely food that was laid out on plates. I even saw what I believe to be an art book on the blanket too.

"Do you draw?" I ask him as he joins me on the blanket.

"Yes I do." He replys picking it up and opening it. He then showed me a pic he had drawn which was of me and Caroline.

"Wow thats amazing." I smile looking at it in amazement he had captured us really well. "Your very talented." I told him.

"Thank you." He just smiles at me. "You are very beautiful today." He says moving a strand of my hair back.

I blush enormously. "Thank you. Your not so bad yourself." I tell him shyly. He then kisses me lightly on the lips. I kiss him back he then deepens his kiss so I deepen mine putting my arms around his neck.

**Meanwhile from Damon's point of view**

"Oh no all Barbie needs." I mutter to myself taking my mobile out my pocket and finding Caroline's number. I had only just been taking a short cut through the park when I spotted her baby sister sucking face with the big bad hybrid Klaus.

"Hey Barbie you need to get to the park pretty quick." I tell her hanging up.

Seconds later.

"Damon what was so urgent." She asks running up to me. I point at her sister with Klaus now lay on the blanket kissing. "That."

Her eyes widen in shock and anger quickly flicks upon her face she runs straight over there and grabs Klaus off Summer and throws him away from her making him fall on his face on the hard ground.

"YOU, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER." She yells at him. Summer didn't know what had just happened she sits up.

"Caroline calm down it wasn't like he was hurting me." She tells her.

"He's bad and I mean bad." Caroline tells her watching Klaus get up and dust himself off smirking at Caroline.

"Caroline love I'm sure if I wanted to hurt your sweet dear sister I would of done it by now." He tells her looking at her sideways.

"Yeh well your not right for her so keep away." Caroline growls at him grabbing Summer up.

Klaus didn't like the sound of that as he frowns at her looking at her upright.

"Blondie's right your will never be good enough for her sister and you know it." I tell him rather smugly.

He glares at me angrily.

"Why are you two being so mean?" Summer suddenly ask us glaring at both me and Caroline.

"Trust me little girl you really don't want to get envolved with that." I tell her truthly.

"I'm not little." She looks at me angrily ready to slap me. I sigh heavily.

"Barbie lets just get your sis out of here before he starts trying to kill us." I tell Caroline sharply.

"Summer lets go ok." Caroline says grabbing her arm. Summer tugs on it and pulls away.

"No no no." She says rather sternly at us then looks at Klaus.

"You best go love." He tells her only good thing he's said so far.

She looks at him upset not understanding all of this. She then walks away from us all.

"I mean it Klaus stay away." Caroline glares at him. Klaus don't say nothing just glares at us both like we had spoilt his fun.

**Summer's point of view**

I don't get why Damon or my sister just done what they did. I run home to my room and close the door in anger. Our date had gone so well til they ruined it. I could still feel Klaus's kiss on my lips. I sit down on my bed just as my sister walks in.

"I'm sorry ok Summer but he was just using you to get back at me." She says sitting beside me on the bed.

"How do you mean to get at you?" I ask frowning at her.

"At the ball some weeks ago he told me that he fancied me." She sighs at me. "I told him I wasn't interested. And then two weeks after that something happened to make him mad at me so thats why I say he's using you to get back at me." She tells me putting her hand on mine.

"But he acted like he really liked me." I say sadly remembering our time together.

"That's what he's like sweety." She tells me hugging me. I start to cry how could he use me like that. I knew I should of found something up with that picture he had drew of me and Caroline.

Klaus's point of view

'Maybe its for the best' I think to myself sitting in the living room thinking about what just happened at the park.

Kol enters the living room and looks at me.

"What's up dear brother?" He asks questionaly at me.

"Nothing now leave me alone." I growl at him.

"Didn't your plan go to well with that girl?" Kol asks me a smug look upon his face.

"Take it you were spying on us." I growl at him getting up and pouring myself a strrong drink.

"I saw enough." Kol grins at me.

"This DVD you lent me is quite good." Rebekah tells me as she enters with Summer's dvd. She throws it at me. "You can give it her back now if your not going to watch." She says throwing herself down on to the sofa and lying on it.

"You watched it already?" I ask her.

"Yes only had 12 episodes to be exact. The vampires were alright as far as made up vampire's go. Lots of blood and gore plus sex." She smiles playing with her hair. I throw the dvd down onto the table.

"Maybe you should give it her back." I say drinking some of my drink. She looks at me oddly.

"Fed up of your play thing already Nik thats not like you."She scoffs at me.

"I'm actually bored of the whole thing to tell you the truth." I say grinning at her trying to hide my true feelings.

"Well good is all I can say. Falling for a human girl is just not right." She tells me still playing with her hair.

"Yeh maybe now your finished with her I could have some fun with her." Kol smiles at me.

"Fine go ahead if you like soppy seconds." I smirk at him.

"Maybe then I will since I now have your permission." He smiles alittle unsure now but still keeping face. He then walks out the room. I then also head out wanting to find a blonde that has the same innocence has Summer and rip her throat out.

**A few weeks go by but one dark night a stranger came to mysitc falls. However he was a species of a different kind all together. **

**Stranger's point of view**

'So this is mystic falls is it?' I say getting out of the car. I look around me and see humans walking about. "I wonder if the hybrid they all speak about is here?" I ask my servant next to me.

"There are reports that he is master plus his orginal siblings." My servant Vince tells me.

"Good I'm glad. I know he can't be killed but for him to see his loved ones die now that will be a treat and ahalf." I laugh loving my plan.

"I managed to get you a place to stay." Vince says to me leading the way to a small but quint bed and breakfast. He then got the lady who owned it to take us up to my room. The lady, Mrs Flowers could not see what I really was from my disguise I wore. I wore a long trench coat with a hat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

One night I headed round to Sid's to watch a movie with him. His Dad was out so he decided to make the most of it. Sid's dad wasn't the nicest of all people in fact he scares me. He drinks alot and can be quite violent but most of all I hated him saying all sorts of rude stuff to me. Sid stood up for me but he always got hit which made me feel bad for him as I felt I caused it so in end I only went round when he wasn't in. Has I was walking I felt a presence behind me I look round but could see no one then when I turned round again Klaus was standing right in front of me making me jump.

"Hello there sweetheart, did you miss me?" He had the nerve to ask me. I slap him quite hard across the face.

"No I didn't you user." I say sternly going to walk past him. He grabs my arm pulling me toward him.

"What the hell? I never used you Summer." He growls at me.

"Not how Caroline tells it." I say my eyes filled with anger and hurt.

He pauses for a moment before he spoke again. "Maybe at the start I did." He tells me slowly. "But the time that we spent together that was no lie." He says looking at me and stroking my hair. I then melt wanting to believe him. I kiss him and feel him respond deepening the kiss. He then pulls away.

"We wil have to keep us a secret though ." He tells me.

"I understand that." I tell him hugging him. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Where was you off too?" He asks me.

"Just Sid's" I reply.

"Oh right do I need to be worried." He half jokes with me.

"No he's just a friend." I say withdrewing to look at him smiling at him.

"Good because I wouldn't want to have to hurt him." He says to me smiling but with a serious tone.

"I best go there otherwise he would wonder what took me so long." I tell him not wanting to leave him.

"Ok you go careful do you hear me." He says kissing me one last time before letting me go my way.

**Stranger's point of view.**

Funny seeing the legendary Niklaus kissing a human girl. I thought he teared into his victims not in less he was playing with his food. But this looked different. Looked as if he truly cared for this human. I smile thinking this human girl would come together in my plan quite nicely. As well as the doppelganger.

**Klaus P O V**

I watch her walk away thinking perhaps I should keep an eye on her and this Sid fellow but thought best not didn't want her to think I couldn't trust her. I then return home to where Rebekah was waiting for me in my study.

"There you are Nik. We need to talk." She tells me standing up from my chair that she had sat in.

"What is it Bekah?" I ask her.

"It's about Caroline and her sister." She explains.

"What about them?" I ask trying to act like they meant nothing to me.

"Oh Nik really." She tuts at me. "I know the game you are playing now let me in on it." She smiles at me.

"There's no game Rebekah." I tell her annoyed at her my arms folded.

"Yes there is. Why else go after Caroline's sister? I mean Caroline did betray you Nik and normally you don't let people get away with betraying you." She gloats at me.

"Yeh well maybe I am getting my own back." I smile at her unfolding my arms.

"Really? Tell me." She asks her eyes sparkling.

"No not now Rebekah darling all in good time." I grin at her then make my way up to my room. Truth was I had no idea what game I was playing if it was a game at all. All I knew is I liked this girl.

**Summer's P O V**

I lay on Sid's bed with Sid watching a movie and eating pop corn when we heard his Dad come back.

"Oh no whys he back so early." Sid says looking out his window. I look out too to see his Dad getting out his truck looking quite drunk as he makes his way into the house.

"SID" he shouts upon entering.

"I have to go down. You stay here ok." Sid tells me hugging me knowing I was scared. He then withdrews and goes downstairs. I sit on his bed listening.

"Where were you?" His Dad growls at him.

"In my room." I hear Sid answer.

"IN YOUR ROOM? THOUGHT I HAD ASKED YOU TO TIDY UP?" He yells at him.

"I was going to but didn't know you would be home this early." Sid tells him. Suddenly I hear a smack which was the sound of Sid's Dad thumping him one. I put my hand to my mouth trying hard not to cy out loud.

"DO NOT ANSWER ME BACK BOY." His Dad yells.

"Sorry Dad." Sid replys quietly. I then hear the footsteps of his Dad's on the stairs and hide quickly hoping he wouldn't look in here. Thankfully he walked straight past as Sid's room was right next to his. I then hear Sid come back up he had a bleeding nose.

"Oh Sid let me look." I whisper wanting to see how bad it was.

"it's ok but you should go." He tells me moving his head away from me. Suddenly his Dad burst in.

"So you got your little girlfriend here have you? Been too busy shagging her rather than do what I asked you to do?" He growls not letting Sid get a word in edge ways.

"And you, you little tart coming round here and distracting the boy from what he's meant to be doing." He growls at me grabbing me. Sid goes to stop him but gets kicked in the stomach.

"No boy I'm going to teach this girl here a lesson she will never forget." He growls dragging me into his room and locking the door. I have never been so frightened in my life has he pushes me down on to the bed face down. I could hear him taking off his belt he then rips my top in half and unclips my bra so my back was showing and brought the belt down on me not once but ten times hard. I cry out in pain feeling the belt tear into my flesh Each blow hurting me than the last. I hear Sid pounding on the door. HIs Dad then gets me up and throws me out his room on to Sid.

"If I ever catch you in my house again it will be much worse." He growls at me slamming the door.

"Shit Summer. I got to get you out of here. But at the same time do not want to take you home." He tells me looking at my back. I knew I was bleeding. He leads me into his room and takes the rest of my top and bra off. He grabs his sheet and puts it around me to hide my nakedness.

"Take me to Klaus's" I whisper to him knowing this to be true.

"Ok. I will." He says as I feel him lift me up I then everything goes black.

**Klaus's P O V**

I hear the door go and go to get it. I see a boy at the door carrying a girl I recogonzied as Summer who I could see was unconcious.

"What happened?" I ask smelling blood taking her from who I thought was Sid.

"My Dad he went mad and attacked her. She told me to bring her to you." He explains.

"Where did he hurt her?" I ask him sternly.

"He took a belt to her back." The boy replys looking down at the floor. I lie her on her front on the couch putting her head to the side facing me. I withdrew the sheet that was round her and take a look at her back and saw the badly torn cuts that were there.

"You should go." I tell the boy compelling him. He nods then leaves. I had no idea what to do for her without her knowing what I was.

"REBEKAH" I yell.

"What is it now Nik?" She asks coming into the living area then seeing Summer on my couch.

"You torturing her now." She smiles at me.

"Not exactly she was attacked. I need you to go into town to the main hospital and get me that doctor." I tell her sternly.

"Why don't you just heal her?" She asks me confused.

"Because she doesn't know what we are. And I promised her family that I wouldn't tell her or let her find out." I growl at her.

"Fine I will go and get the doctor." She says then leaves. While she was gone I lifted up Summer in my arms and took her to the dining room I thought it might be an idea that I put her on the dining table so Meradith could treat her better. I slowly put her down on to the table she looked as pale as a ghost. I stroke her hair.

"Your be fine my love." I whisper to her. Suddenly my sister was back with Meredith.

"Meredith so lovely to meet you in person. I need you to treat this girl and not say a word to anyone about what happened here tonight is that clear?" I tell her sternly. The dear doctor looks at me confused and looks at Summer. She then takes a look at her back.

"How did this happen?" She asks just as I knew she would.

"Well it wasn't me or my siblings if that was what your thinking." I tell her sternly seeing the look she was giving me.

"I can clean and stitch her wounds but she wil need to stay here for a few days til she's able to move again. I will have to act quickly in case there's any infection." She tells me making it known that she will need her space to work in.

"Did you take her phone from her Bekah last thing I need is her friends finding out." I say to Rebekah.

"Yes sure did." She replys handing me the doctors phone. And with that we left the room and waited outside it.

Must of seemed like an hour later when the sweet doctor came out.

"She's going to be fine but keep her on her front til she's able to lie down on her back. She seems to be running a fever so try to keep it down with cold flannels and maybe a fan." She explains to me.

"You know I can't let you walk out of here knowing what you know right love?" I tell her.

"I know so compel me already." She tells me knowing what I was going to do.

"You never was here you was taking a nap at the hospital and that is where you have been alnight." I compel her. I then get Bekah to take her back.

Once Rebekah was gone I lift Summer from the table she groans as I do. I then take her up to my room and to my bed where I quickly drew back the covers to lie her carefully down on to the bed on her front where I carefully put her head to one side. I then feeling her forehead feeling that it was hot go downstair to get a bowl of ice cold water and a flannel before going back up and sitting beside her on the bed so I could dab at her forehead and face to bring her fever down.

I suddenly hear the downstairs door go and hear what I was sure was Rebekah's footsteps coming up the stairs and into my room.

"Your mad? What are you going to tell Caroline?" She asks me leaning against the bed post staring at me.

"Tell Sid to act like she's at his or get one of her little friends to make out shes with them." I tell Rebekah.

"Like that would work Nik and you know it."

"Look for some reason Summer came here for my help. She obviously didn't want her mother or sister to find out what had happened to her." I tell her standing up and facing her.

"And why do you care? Nik she's human. You have never once cared for human's." She says sternly to me not understanding what I see in this girl.

"I know that Rebekah. She's just so different from other girls." I explain.

"If you love her so much why don't you turn her?" She asks me making look at her.

"Because I'm not in love with her." I say not really sure of that.

"Oh Nik you really are dumb sometimes." She tells me walking out shaking her head at me as she does.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**klaus's P O V**

A day or so had passed Summer's fever had completely gone. I had got Rebekah to loan her some of her pjs and got her to dress her. I stroke carefully along her back on top of her pjama top hating the fact that someone had hurt her. I wanted to make them pay and pay they will. Rebekah had compelled Summer's friends to say she was with them and to send a message to her Mother's phone to say they had gone on a road trip only one that didn't go was in deed Sid. She suddenly opens her eyes and pushes on her hands to try and sit up. I help her by lifting her gently to sit up.

"Klaus." She smiled at me weakily.

"Hey sweetheart." I smile back taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt. Did Sid bring me here?" She asks me seeming alittle dazed.

"Yes he did. He told me his father attacked you." I say trying to control my anger.

"Yes thats right but I don't want my mum to know she will put him away then Sid will have no one. She tells me looking sad and worried for her friend.

"Summer he attacked you. You were in bad shape when Sid brought you here." I tell her gently.

"I won't go there again I promise just don't tell." She pleads with me grabbing my hand.

"Ok I won't tell." I tell her. "Your mum thinks your on a trip with your friends. Your friend's will even tell her that you were." I explain to her.

"How long have I been here?" She asks me.

"A couple of days." I reply.

"Thank you." She smiles at me leaning into kiss me. I kiss her back pulling her to me gently so I didn't hurt her. I run my fingers through her hair has I kiss her. Suddenly Eiljah interupts us.

"Niklaus your needed downstairs urgent matters." Eiljah tells me. I withdrew from Summer.

"Won't be long love." I smile at her stroking her face before getting up and leaving the room. I caught Eiljah giving Summer a small smile in which she returned.

Soon as we left earshot of Summer.

"What is so urgent?" I ask irrated that he had interupted Summer and I.

"A certain white oak tree needs to be found Niklaus thats more important than a girl." He explains to me rather sternly.

"Yes I know that." I snap at him. "Do we know where this tree is yet?" I ask keeping up with him as we go downstairs.

"No. However Rebekah is on to it." He replys as we enter the living room.

"Good I will do some digging too." I tell him hoping this will make him leave me alone.

"Good. When does the girl go home?"

"Soon." I tell him sternly. I then make my way back up to Summer.

**Summer's P O V**

Another day goes by I was able to get up and and walk around. Klaus took me for a picnic on his grounds.

"To make up for the one that was ruined." He smiles at me as we sit together upon the blanket. I smile at him.

"It's lovely here." I say to him.

"That's why I chose it." He tells me with a grin.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me." I tell him picking up one strawberry from a bowl that he had on the blanket and biting into it.

"You welcome." He smiles at me.

The hours went so quickly with the time we spent together. Klaus was charming and could be very funny too. I had never laughed so much or had so much fun in ages.

"I guess I'm going to have to go home soon." I say to him not hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"I know I wish it didn't have to end as well." He tells me as we lay together holding eachother on the blanket.

"I love you." I tell him sitting up to look at him. He looks at me in shock his eyes widening as if he didn't expect me to say that. He sits up.

"I just remembered I got something important to do." He says standing up as if I had scared him.

"Oh ok." I say cursing myself for ruining the moment and also feeling hurt that he didn't say it back.

"I will get Rebekah to help you get your things ready I think it would be best for you to go home today." He says then quickly walks away from me. I put my hand to my mouth feeling tears spring into my eyes thinking I had just ruined our time together. I get up extremly upset and instead of waiting for Rebekah I leave and head home.

**Klaus's P O V**

'I love you' three words I couldn't seem to say back. They shocked me hearing her say that to me. I knew I shouldn't of left her like that but I just needed to be alone. Time to think. I couldn't possibly be in love with this girl. She's human for crying out loud. I hated the way she was making me feel. Like a loved up puppy. Cept I wasn't a loved up puppy I was Niklaus the orgrinal hybrid someone who cannot be killed. I didn't have time for love. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I could be stupid sometimes but not this stupid. Spending time with her made me forget what was important. Finding that white oak tree which could kill any of me or my siblings if it got into the wrong hands. I pace my living room as Rebekah walks in.

"Think I may of found it." She tells me happily.

"What the tree?" I ask.

"Yep the one and only." She smiles at me.

"Good. I need you to take Summer back." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks me.

"Because we are over." I reply looking out the window.

"Really who ended it.' She asks.

"Me." I reply.

"Really. Good Nik I'm glad to be honest she was making you nice. And distracting you from your responsilbilites." She tells me honestly coming up to me putting her hand on my arm.

When she goes to take Summer back I go up to my study and walk upto the table where I keep my artbook. I start to tear out pictures I had drawn of Summer and throw them into the fire. I couldn't have a trace of her left in the house.

"Nik she's already gone." Rebekah tells me upon entering the study. I turn to look at her.

"Right ok she must of got the message." I say turning back to what I was doing not really caring.

**Summer's P O V**

Mum was in the living room when I walked into the house.

"Caroline hunny that you?" She callls out.

"No mum its me." I reply entering the living room. She gets up and smiles at me.

"Sweetheart your home. Did you have a good time?" She asks hugging me.

"The best." I reply hiding the fact that I was upset.

"Ok hunny are you hungry?" She asks withdrewing from me.

"No I'm tired think I'm just going to go for a lie down." I tell her heading to leave the room.

"Ok well just let me know when you are and I will fix you something." She replys watching me go up the stairs. Soon as I get up to my room I lie down on my bed and sob my heart out.

A week goes by and still haven't heard anything from Klaus. I try to move on by doing stuff with my friends. One day we go to the grill to have lunch there. We were all sat at a table when Damon for some reason sits down with us.

"Hey you lovely ladies." He grins at us sitting next to Alisha and sitting opposite me in which I was next to Cassie.

"Hi Damon." Alisha grins back at him.

"Hi." Cassie and I said together.

"What you all up to?" He asks us looking at each of us til his eyes rested on me.

"Not alot." I reply looking back at him. He smiles at me.

"How would you all like to come to my house for a party later." He asks us.

"Really a party. Who else is going?" Alisha asks all excited.

"Just us." Damon says his eyes shining.

"I don't think my sister would like that." I say to him not thinking.

"She won't have to know." He grins at me. Alisha gave me a stern look.

"Ok fine what time." I ask sighing not thinking this was a good idea but doing it for Alisha.

"Wicked. See you all at 8. Don't be late." He says then walks away.

"Now that was weird why spend time with us?" Cassie asks looking confused.

"No idea but I'm not arguing." Alisha smiles.

I thought it was weird too. Damon had never bothered with us before.

Later the girls called for me then we went round to Damon's house. I had been here only once but that was when I was 14 when Caroline had to babysit me. Think that was also when I developed my crush on Damon. I knock at the door. Damon answers.

"Hello Ladies come on in." He smiles at us leading the way into the main room. "Take a seat. Can I get you all something to drink?" He asks us heading over to where he kept the alcohol.

"What do you have?" Asked Alisha sitting down in one off the chairs.

"Funny you should ask that because knowing what teens are like I got you some alcopops." He grins at us taking out three bottles of wkd.

"Oooh I love this drink." Alisha smiles taking one off him. Cass takes one from him to as do I.

"Thanks." We both say.

"Let's put on some music." He says going over now to the stereo. Then starts to dance. Alisha gets up and dances too as does Cassie. I however not really feeling the need to party just lies back on the couch and drinks my drink watching them make fools of themselves. After a while Damon comes over and sits down next to me moving my feet to put them on his lap.

"What's up kiddo? Why with the long face?" He pouts at me.

"Nothing is up." I tell him trying to be honest.

"Yeh well I see different. You haven't been yourself in weeks." He says as if he was quoting from someone else.

"You have been talking to my sister haven't you?" I ask sitting up not believing that this party was a whole ploy to find out what's up with me.

"Not exactly." He tells me looking like he had blown the whole thing which he had.

"My mum then?" I ask taking my feet off him and getting up looking at him sternly.

"Yes your mum. She is just worried about you thats all." He says standing up admitting defeat.

"Well you can report back that I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I say then turn around and head out the door slamming it as I walked out of it.

I then head to the park I stil had my bottle of wkd in my hand I grinned at it thinking I could drink it at my favourite place. But when I got there I noticed that the tree was gone all that was there was a stump where it had been. I grew quite sad as I slump to the floor. Tears forming.

"Summer hey." I suddenly hear Sid's voice from behind me.

"It's gone our tree has gone." I cry. I feel Sid's arms come around me.

"I noticed eariler when I came here." He tels me gently sitting beside me.

"Why?" I ask wanting to know why someone would take down a tree. I looked around and could see no other Tree's that were missing.

"I'm not sure but we could complain." Sid says to me. I lie my head on his shoulder.

"No point. It's gone." I say miserably.

"I know can't believe it myself." He says feeling sad too.

"Let's go to my tree house. But first we need more alcohol." I smile at him through my tears.

"Ok but we are both under age. And where did you get that anyway?" He asks looking down at my bottle. I roll my eyes.

"Damon. He was having a so called party at his house but cept it wasn't a party it was a ploy to find out what was wrong with me." I explain.

"And what is wrong with you?" He asks me. I look at him.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Summer I have known you a while now to tell that you are lying. Is it Klaus?" He asks.

"Yes. I told him I love him and he dumps me. Just like that." I cry at him. Sid pulls me closer to him.

"Well he's a moron to of let you go." He says stroking my hair as I sob on his shoulder. He then withdrews from me.

"I have an idea. My Dad has some alcohol at his suppose I could sneak some out." He tells me smiling.

"No Sid he will find out and beat you." I say not wanting him to get hurt.

"I wil be fine he never knows how much he's got because he never keeps track of it." He tells me.

"Ok fine but don't get caught." I say to him watching him get up. He then holds out his hand to get me up in which I take. Once I was up.

"You stay here ok I won't be long." He says to me before running off to his. I sigh deeply.

"Not like I have anywhere else to go." I say sitting back down and downing my drink. A few minutes go by.

"Little late for you to be out isn't it love?" I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Guess so. But what do you care?" I growl at him getting up and turning to face him.

"I don't to be fair. See you noticed your precious tree gone." Klaus grins at me evily.

"You did it? But why? What has a defenseless tree ever do to you?" I ask sternly angry at him.

"You a tree hugger now are you sweetheart." He laughs at me would you believe. I throw my bottle at him hoping it hits him. Which it didn't I missed terribly.

"SCREW YOU I'M GOING HOME." I yell at him totally fuming. I go to walk away. But then for some reason he was in front of me. I looked behind me confused and then shook my head not really caring.

"Get out my way." I growl at him. He grabs my arm rather tightly.

"Make me." He grins at me pulling me towards him. "You know we never really got down to it did we?" He says scaring me now as he tries to put his hand between my legs. I kick him hard where it hurts and run as fast as my legs could carry me all the way to my house. I text Sid as soon as I made it.

"Meet me at mine."

"Hunny what's wrong?" My mum asks as I come rushing in closing the door.

"Nothing." I say wobbling alittle bit.

"You sure?" She quizzed me.

"Yep I'm sure. Just heading out to the tree house. Sid is meeting me there that ok?" I ask her hoping it was.

"Guess so." My mother says watching me head out there.

Klaus's P O V

The bitch kicked me pretty hard but once I was able to gather myself I thought it was best to let her be. I so badly wanted to kiss her but faught the urge to do so. I could tell she hated me now hoping it would be enough to make it stay that way. I had seen her upset over that stupid tree. Which I had found to be the tree I was looking for how I didn't notice it before is beyond me. Was easy getting it cut down and then burned. Now no one could hurt us.

Sid's P O V

I daren't tell her that I had seen her ex tearing down the tree. I had been watching him the whole entire time with his friends. I quickly sneak into my Dad's garage and sneak out a crate of beer. He had like ten of them for some reason and knew he wouldn't miss this one. I then hear my phone go off and see a text from Sum's. I text back. 'Ok' then go to the house and wait for her in her tree house. Minutes went by til I saw her climbing up.

"Hey." She smiles at me sitting down next to me before taking her shoes off.

"Have you taken yours off?" She ask me looking at me sternly.

"Uh no but I will do it now."

"Sid how could you forget? You know I hate mucky shoes in my house." She pouts at me that I find it funny but daren't laugh at her. I take my shoes off. "There happy now?" I ask.

"Yes very. Now let's drink." She says taking a beer from the crate and opening it taking a sip of it. "Uh gross" She says pulling a face. I couldn't help it I laughed.

"Don't you like?" I ask her still laughing.

"No it's gross how can you drink this stuff." She asks me.

"Easy." I say to her as she takes another gulp and then pulls another face.

"If you don't like it could always get something else."

"No it's fine it will do I'm sure I won't notice after a while anyway." She says drinking more. I then drink with her. She moves to put some music on.

"What you putting on?" I ask her.

"Just some happy music." She says to me which could mean any kind of music with her. Suddenly 'heaven is a place on earth' starts playing she turns it up loud til I turn it down alittle bit.

"Not too loud your mum will be out here else." I tell her. She laughs at me.

"Sssh she's probably gone out anyway." She tells me rather drunkenly. "Why we never do this before?"

"Do what?" I ask confused as I thought we sometimes did this.

"Get drunk in the tree house." She laughs at me.

"Because I thought you weren't that kind of girl?" I tel her honestly.

"What kind of girl am I?" She ask staring at me.

"Uh a sweet natured girl who doesn't like to get drunk much." I tel her thinking the way she is acting now isn't the girl I fell for.

"Oh." She says slowly. "You like me don't you Sid?" She asks me next looking at me in a certain way that she has never done before.

"Uh yes." I say honestly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She ask next leaning in for one. I quickly move away.

"No Summer. It wouldn't be right to kiss you like this. I do like you yes and I do want to kiss you but not now not at this moment." I say not wanting to upset her. She looks disappointed and sad at the same time looking away from me.

"Oh." She says still looking down. "Ok well uh lets dance." She says all of a suddenly like she just wanted to completely forget what just happend. She gets down from the tree house and starts dancing. "Come on Sid it's so much fun." She says twirling herself round. I slowly make my way down from the tree not sure I really would like to be joining in. I wasn't much of a dancer and she was drunk.

"What's going on here?" I hear her sister's voice ask. I turn to look round and there was Caroline watching her sister twirling and dancing around the garden.

"Um well uh not really sure." I say to her.

"CAROLINE COME AND DANCE." Summer yells at her laughing.

"She drunk? She's drunk isn't she?" Caroline asks going up to Summer and grabbing her by the shoulders. "What has got into you?" She ask her shaking her.

"Oooh Caroline nothing has got into me I'm perfectly fine. Now let go of me. Spoil my fun why don't you?" Summer tells her sternly.

"Summer this is not like you." Caroline tells her softly. "And you why did you supply her with alcohol?" She asks me sternly.

"I uh." I say not sure what to say for myself.

"Don't blame him blame Damon. He was the first to supply me with alcohol. And anyway our tree got cut down so we were drinking our sows away." Summer slurs sitting down on the garden bench.

" Damon I will kill him. And what tree?" Caroline asks.

"Our oak tree one where Summer and I met." I explain.

"What colour was this tree?" Caroline asks strangely.

"White I think." I reply thinking why would it matter.

"Yes it was white and that horrible man cut it down." Summer says sadly.

"What horrible man?" Caroline asks going up to her.

"Klaus." I hear Summer whisper. Caroline closed her eyes and opened them again looking away from Summer then at me.

"Stay with her ok." She tells me sternly then leaves.

"Ok come on you lets take you to your room." I say to Summer lifting her up. "How you know it was Klaus?" I ask her.

"Because he told me." She tells me then throws up all over my socks. I then think yuck and help her inside but not before taking off my socks and putting them in the dumpster. Once I had got Summer tucked up in her bed I went and got the sick bowl which I knew her mother kept under the bathroom sink. I then take it in to her.

"I'm sleepy." She says to me closing her eyes.

"Yep beer would make you do that." I say stroking her hair as I sit beside her.

"Sid?" She says saying my name.

"Yeh." I reply.

"Your my bestest friend ever." She whispers then falls asleep.

"Thanks. Just wish I could be so much more." I whisper kissing her head. I then stay with her til Caroline got back.

Caroline's P O V

I speed off to Damon's totally angry at him for being such a douce bag and getting my little sister drunk. I knock at his door he answers top less. I think yuk to myself.

"We need to talk." I tell him pushing past him to go in.

"What's wrong with you Barbie." He asks as if he didn't know already.

"Don't call me that and you know what." I growl at him.

"Well tell me then." He says pouring himself a drink.

"Supplying my little sister with alcohol. Why would you do that" I ask furiously.

"Relax she only had an alcopop. And anyway your mum asked me to find out whats wrong with her." He tells me looking at me.

"Why would she do that?" I ask confused.

"Because I told your mum that Summer had a crush on me." He tells me. I laugh.

"Really a crush on you my sister? Did she tell you that?" I ask.

"No I just could tell from those adoring looks she gives me sometimes." He explains.

"Well I don't think lately that she's been giving you these adoring looks that she sometimes gives you as only the other week you saw her with Klaus." I growl.

"Yeh but that was a slight mistake on her part." He tells me rather confidently.

"Really?" I growl not all to pleased with him. Suddenly then Alisha comes into the room in Damon's shirt. "Oh my god Damon how could you." I say sternly about to leave. "Oh and Klaus has now burned down the white oak tree." I say then leave not waiting for his reaction. I then head home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I wake up to the light shining in through my window, making my head hurt I sit up wincing in pain I put my hand up to my head. I go into the bathroom and run a shower wondering how much I drank last night. Flashes of the night before flashed before my eyes. The tree being cut down, to seeing Sid and then Klaus and having to learn that he cut the tree down and to the fact that I got caught by my dear sister, Caroline with being drunk then oh my to me coming on to Sid how emabarrassing. After my shower I get changed into a top and a skirt then head downstairs in search of headache tablets. Thankfully no one was in. I go into the kitchen and search in the drawers thankfully I find them then take two with some water. I then go and sit in the living room. My phone bleeps with a text from Alisha I open it and read.

"I spent last night with Damon." It read. I roll my eyes and don't reply. That was another thing I remember Damon inviting me to a party at his and finding out that it was just to find out what was up with me. I pick up the remote and turn on the telly. Suddenly the door went so I get up to get it. Standing there on my front porch was Rebekah.

"Hi Summer I thought I should return this." She sweetly says to me handing me my True Blood dvd. "It was really good. Is there another season of it?" I look at her in shock thinking 'Though I had lent this to her brother.'

I take the dvd from her. "Uh yeh there are four dvds." I tell her not knowing why I told her that.

"Cool I don't suppose you would have them would you? And if I could borrow them I promise to return them." She asks me smiling at me.

I sigh. "Wait there I will go and get them." I tell her heading back into the living room and finding all three seasons of True Blood that Rebekah would need. I then head back to her and hand them to her.

"Thank you thats very kind of you and sorry of the way my brother treated you. You deserve someone much better." She states then walks off before I could say anything back to her. I shrug and close the door heading back into the living room.

"Was that Rebekah that just came by?" Caroline asked making me jump.

"Gosh Caroline where did you spring from? Give anyone a heart attack why don't you." I tell her putting my hand on my heart feeling it beating quite fast.

"Sorry but was that Rebekah?" She asks again.

"Yes she returned my dvd I lent her. Just lent her some more." I say lying to her picking up my True Blood dvd from the table where I just put it.

"Oh why would she want to watch that for? And when did the two of you become so pally?" She asks.

"Whats with all the questions and when have you chose my friend's for me." I reply sitting down and flicking through the channels. She sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry ok just Rebekah is as bad as her brother." She explains. "In fact all the Mikaelson's are bad ok."

"What have they done thats so bad though?" I ask her.

"Well for one they hang with really bad company. They drink and they steal and they don't care who they hurt." Caroline explains very slowly and very carefully in case she thought she would slip up on something she was telling me.

"Ok." I just reply not sure whether to believe her or not.

"I have to go meet Elena would you like to come?" She asks me.

"Ok." I reply getting up. We then head to the grill in Caroline's car. Once there we head on in and sit at a table. I look around at the people already in the grill til my eyes rested on Kol and Klaus. I quickly look away hoping they don't see me. Suddenly then Elena joins us.

"Hey Care, hi Summer." She smiles at us both sitting down op me. "Hows it going?"

"Everything's fine. Summer here though got a tad drunk last night didn't you Sums." Caroline smiles at me.

"Yes I did I was depressed." I tell them.

"About what?" Elena asks me looking at me.

"My tree was cut down." I say between gritted teeth looking Klaus's way.

Caroline bursts out laughing. "Really Sum's that tree meant so much to you?" She asks.

"Yes it did actually. That was my fave place to go so I could be alone." I explain sadly.

"Well your find another one I'm sure." Elena tells me as Matt comes up to take our order.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" He asks.

"Fries and a strawberry milkshake please." I ask poiltly.

"Cheese burger and fries with a coke please Matt." Caroline smiles at him.

"Same as Caroline please." Elena says smiling at him.

"Okie dokey." Matt says walking away.

"Guess who Summer's new best friend is?" Caroline asks Elena. Was really thinking that maybe Caroline brought me here to pick on me.

"Who?" Elena ask.

"Rebekah. Caught her leaving mine. Apparently she wanted to borrow Sum's True Blood dvds." Caroline explained like it was the juisest gossip that she had.

"Really? She's been watching that but why? Thought it would be like a..." Elena said stopping suddenly like she realized she couldn't say something in front of me.

"like a what?" I ask her.

"Nothing." Elena says.

"What are you both keeping from me?" I ask sternly glaring at them both.

"We are not hiding anything Summie dont be so silly." Caroline says to me in a way I knew that she was def hiding something.

"Whatever." I say getting up from the table and go over to the juke box.

"Looking for happy tunes." Sid's voice comes from behind me.

"Sid hey." I smile at him hugging him.

"Hows your head this morning?" He ask me as we drew apart at the same time.

"Sore but its easing off now I took some tablets." I say to him.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Uh yeh sorry about that." I reply trying to hide my embarrassment of coming on to him.

"That's ok I know you didn't mean to be sick on my socks." He grins at me.

I playfully hit him. "I didn't did I?" I ask laughing.

"Yep you sure were." He laughs too. I hide my face in even more embarrassment. He removes my hands from my face.

"Really sorry Sid." I say to him still laughing.

"Nevermind. who you with anyway?"

"My pain in the arse big sister and Elena. She thinks I'm friends with Rebekah." I explain.

"Really how come?"

"Well for some reason she called round this morning returning my dvd I lent Klaus. Then she asked if I had any more seasons which I reply yes so then she asks if she can borrow them so any way I let her borrow them." I explain.

"Oh right." He says looking round and seeing Klaus look at us he nudges me to look so I do but then Klaus was already looking away. "Sure he was just listening to us then?"

"Don't be silly it would like he would have to have super hearing." I tell him linking my arm with his taking him back to the table I was sharing with Caroline and Elena.

**Klaus's P O V**

I saw that Sid boy with Summer and felt insanely jealous. I hear in on their converstion shocked to hear that Rebekah had been round there this morning without a word of it to me. I watch as they return to their table with the doppleganger and Caroline. Kol must of saw me watching her.

"Thought you was over her." He grins at me.

"I am." I growl.

"She seems to of moved on pretty quickly." He observes totally getting it wrong.

"He's her friend you moron." I tell him sternly.

"Oh seemed so close to be just friends."

**Caroline's P O V**

I knew it was wrong listening to my sister's convo with Sid but I had to find out what was up with her of late. I was shocked to hear that she had really lent the dvd to Klaus. I so wasn't happy but had to keep face otherwise it could lead to tricky questions if I confronted her about it. I smile as she brings Sid to the table.

"Sid is joining us if thats ok?" She asks.

"Yeh sure." I say moving to let them sit together I sit down next to Elena. It was then that I noticed Klaus. I glare at him as he smirks at me. I then turn away and start chatting about things with Summer, Elena and Sid.

**Summer's P O V**

After we had eaten Sid and I left Caroline and Elena and the grill to go to the park.

"Elena seems to think that we should fine a new tree." I tell Sid.

"We could do but I found somewhere better than a tree." He grins at me taking my hand and taking me there. He led me to a cliff top with a river below us but with a log going across to the other side like a bridge.

"Wow its a amazing up here." I smile at him.

"Wait til you see the view from the middle of that log." He says to me taking my hand.

"No I can't possibly." I tell him thinking it was too high and that the log wasn't save to go on."

"Trust me Summer it's safe ok." He tells me stepping on to the log. I bravely take a step too and we carefully make our way to the middle of the log.

"Your mad to get me doing this." I say to him.

"I know." He grins at me then sits down on the log getting me to as well which I do.

"Your right it's lovely up here." I say to him.

"yep sure is." he says putting his arm around me. I cuddle up to him. We were there what seemed like ages just talking and laughing together.

"We should get home. It's getting dark." Sid says to me looking at the sky.

"Wow we really made the time fly hey." I laugh slowly getting up. Sid slowly gets up with me. He holds my hand but this time I slowly leading him off the log. Once of the log Sid walked me home.

The next night Cassie and Alisha got me to hang out a the park with them. Cassie had brought alcohol. We sat on the swings together.

"Here drink some of this." Cass tells me.

"Nah I decided I don't like alcohol tastes gross and gives you a bad head." I tell her shaking my head as I swang a little bit on the swing.

"What alcohol have you had exactly?" She asks me.

"That wkd and some beer that Sid got." I reply. Cassie laughs at me.

"Sums no wonder you didn't like it. Here try this please." Cassie smiles.

"Fine." I say taking the bottle from her and taking a swig I pulled a face.

"YUK." I say to her handing back the bottle.

Alisha was laughing.

"You never going to be an alcohol person are you Sums." She says to me.

"No don't think I am." I tell them both.

"Oh forgot to tell you guys tomorrow night theres a party at my friend Melissa's house." Cassie smiles excitidly.

"Wicked gives us a chance to dress up gorgeous." Alisha says.

"Summer do you think you can tell your mum that your staying at mine. Ask Sid to come to." Cassie asks me.

"Yeh she should let me." I reply alittle excited.

"Alisha why don't you ask Damon?" Cassie asks Alisha. Alisha looks alittle sad.

"He won't come I think I was just a one night stand to him." She explains to us.

"Men hey jerks the lot of them." I say to her feeling lucky that I never let Klaus have his way with me. There were times when we were kissing heavily that I wanted him to but could never get the words out to let him know.

The next night we go to Melissa's house she had loads of people there. Sid was also with us. I was wearing a pink top with a white skirt and my white shoes. Cassie and Alisha dressed up tarty in short dresses and lots of make up but still looking gorgeous. I stayed with Sid most of the night watching them dance with guys. Sid got talking to this guy who must of been one of Melissa's friends.

"Can I get you two a drink?" The guy asks us.

"Yeh a beer and Summer just wants water." Sid replys who was sat next to me.

"Cool I will just go get them." He smiles heading to where the drinks were. He had to go into the kitchen area to get some water for me. He then after awhile comes back and hands Sid and I our drinks.

"Thanks." I reply taking a sip of it.

"Yeh thanks." Said Sid smiling at him.

"That's ok." The guy named Adam grins at us. Sid pulls me up then to dance with me. I know he doesn't really dance but think he just hated to see that I wasn't dancing with Alisha and Cassie. I drink some more water then put it down on the table near to where I was sitting. I notice Adam take my seat like he was saving it for me. I then dance with Sid. After a bit of dancing for some reason I felt alittle light headed and strange.

**Sid's P O V**

I found dancing with Summer fun. After we go back and sit back with Adam. He moved up so we could sit down. Summer sits down next to Adam with me on the other side of her. She started chatting to us like she was coming oout her shell abit. She didn't like crowded places much. And this house was proper crowded.

"I will be back in a mo ok." I tell Sum's just getting up and heading to find the toilets thinking she would be safe with Adam. Once I found the toilet I went in to do what I had to do then after washed my hands and headed out but when I got to the place that I left Summer and Adam I couldn't find them. I go over to Alisha and Cassie.

"You seen Summer?" I ask. They shake their head no. Worried I go check upstairs following my gut feeling that I had. I check all the rooms to I come across what must be Melissa's parent's room. I open the door but don't find her in there. I knew something was wrong I could feel it. I head back downstairs then head out the front door looking outside and searching but still nothing. I head to Summer's house. When I get there though for some reason see Klaus outside it I go up to him.

"Why you here?" I growl at him.

"Now now mate just thought I would stop by see how Summer was?" He smirks at me.

"Yeh well I'm not even sure she's here we were at a party but she disappeared." I explain to him.

"Where did she go?" He asks as if he was worried.

"I don't know thats just it. I checked all the rooms even the outside and she was no where. Was hoping she came home but by looks of the lights being off thats a no." I say worridly.

"You should call her mum." He tells me then walks away. I take out my cell phone and do what he tells me to.

**Summer's P O V**

Adam was taking me somewhere to show me something beautiful. I was in his car as he drove along. For some reason he puts his hand on my thigh going up my skirt I felt like I couldn't stop him I felt floppy like I had no energy. Suddenly he stops the car and I feel him climb on top of me as he flicks something on the seat to make it go back.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers to me moving his hands all over my body. My mind was in a panic knowing what was happening but being helpless to stop it. Suddenly something strange happened I'm sure I saw the car door being ripped apart from the car and Adam being pulled away from me. I'm not exactly sure what had happened to Adam as the next thing I knew I was being picked up from the car then carried into another car. I didn't recognize who it was as before I could I lost conciousness.

**Rebekah's P O V**

I was in my room lying on my bed watching True Blood. I suddenly hear a noise from outside the house I go and look. I feel something go into my neck and suddenly it hurt real bad and I then everything went black.

**Klau **

"REBEKAH" I shout soon as I enter the house. I could hear her television on upstairs I head to her room to find she wasn't there.

"REBEKAH" I yell again. Kol comes into the room. "Where's Rebekah?" I ask him.

"No idea she was here but now seems she's not." Kol replys to me looking round. I turn off her tv and head downstairs.

A week later Rebekah was still missing along with Summer. I was doing everything in my power to find them. Caroline thought I had taken her but I carefully reminded her that my sister was missing too. Missing posters were all up around town of Summer. Sid seemed to be moping around the grill alot like he felt guilty for not keeping an eye on her. Then one night Eiljah seemed to go missing to then Kol and then Finn. Suddenly I was alone. I head to the Salvatore's house needing them to help me find them.

Damon answers the door.

"Klaus how lovely to see you." He says sarcastically. I just walk in and go to where Stefan was with Elena and Bonnie.

"Have you done a locater spell?" I ask wondering why they hadn't find Summer yet. I'm sure where ever she was my siblings would be too.

"I already tried when she first went missing." The witch Bonnie tells me looking at me holding up the bracelet I had given Summer for her birthday.

"Whoevers taken her I'm sure they got Rebekah, Eiljah, Kol and Finn too." I say to them.

"Good maybe they will save us a job and kill them." Stefan says not caring.

"That would mean they would kill Summer too." I tell him reminding him of that fact. He then lost all face and looked away.

"Do you have any idea who could of taken them?" Damon asks me glaring at me.

"No if I knew don't you think I would of gone there and got them back by now." I growl at him.

"True." Damon says pacing the room. Suddenly Caroline comes in.

"What's he doing here?" She asks staring at me I could tell she had been crying.

"His siblings are missing too which means same person took them who took your sister." Damon explains.

"Well that means you must be next but why would they take Summer?" She ask looking at me as if I had the answer. I don't answer her.

"Was you still seeing her behind my back?" She asks me walking up to me.

"Yes." I reply looking at her. She slaps me hard.

"YOU SHOULD OF LEFT HER ALONE." She yells at me then walks out.

"So that was why she hasn't been herself in a while. I bet you broke her heart didn't you?" Damon says to me walking up to me.

"Don't think thats any of your business." I growl at him

"It is when she is my friend." Damon tells me glaring at me.

"This isn't helping. And Damon your only jealous because in the end she fancied Klaus instead of you." Elena tells him alittle jealous herself that Damon was jealous of that fact.

"Nah it's nothing to do with that." Damon tries to say. I was going to say something that I thought would be perfect for this moment but I couldn't be bothered. I just wanted my family back and for Summer to be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey everyone thats enjoying my story so far. I'm enjoying writing it and my ideas just keep coming at me. I'm not to sure how this mysterious being will come across but you will learn that it's not human and you will see why it's not happy with Niklaus or any of his family. Anyway hope you continue to enjoy the story and just hope I will keep going with the ideas and put them into a good storyline to the tale I'm trying to tell. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Summer's P O V**

I have no idea how long I have been here but it seems like forever. My leg was chained to a wall in a dark cave like place. There were cages all around me. The chain was quite long that it stretched to the third cage. There was also torch fire sticks around the place as if to give alittle light. The man who feeds me enters the big room where I was held.

"My master will meet you soon. He has a few suprises to tell you." He grins at me putting a plate of bread and cheese on the floor next to me and a bottle of water.

"Please let me go. My mum will be worried about me." I plead with him.

"I can't. I have to do what master seems fit." He tells me going to leave. I look towards the cages where I knew Rebekah was kept.

**Rebekah's P O V**

"It's hopeless Summer we are trapped." I tell Summer in defeat coming up to the bars so she could see me. I was hoping Nik would come and rescue us along with my brothers.

"Do you think someone will come for us?" She asks me.

"I hope so." I say suddenly hearing footsteps then the door unlocking again to reveal two men bringing in what looked like Eiljah.

"Eijah." I cry out wondering what was going on here watching the two men lie him in one of the cages and then locking the cage door to shut him in. They then leave the room locking the doors.

Nearly everynight so far they brought my brother's down one by one. I was hoping Nik wouldn't be next that somehow he was finding a plan to find us and get us out.

Eiljah, Kol and Finn were all wondering why we were all here. Eiljah had come up with that it was some vendetta against Nik. But why involve Summer not in less they knew Nik's envolvement with this girl.

One night the doors open again and the same men come out as well as an ugly creature demon type thing. It had a scaley type head wearing a black cloak with a hood but the hood was down. It also had a long scaly tail. I wondered if it could be a talking lizard of some kind.

"Your probably by now wondering why you are all here?" He asks us looking at each of us.

"Would you care to tell us?" Eiljah asks coming to the front of the cage.

"All in good time. We are just waiting on your brother." The creature grins.

"What are you?" Summer asks shocked by the creature demon's appearance.

"I feel so sorry for you. Your the innocent one in all this. You have no clue about the dangers of this world. Your family and friends seemed to of kept it all secret from you. Maybe if you knew you wouldn't of fell in love with a man you hardly know anything about."

"I don't understand." Summer says trying to make something of what he just told her.

"We are vampires Summer." I tell her not wanting to keep it secret from her any longer.

"Vampires? But no that can't be just like he can't be real." She says all to calmly.

"Well it's true." I tell her.

"What about Klaus?" She asks next.

"Hybrid. A cross between a vampire and a werewolf." Eiljah tells her.

"How are you all related then?" She asks next.

"A long time ago a selfish witch wanted to keep her children from dying so she cast a spell along with a blood of a girl and made her children into vampires." The demon explains to Summer. "But first to become vampires they had to die so their father killed them. Then when Niklaus made his first kill he activated his werewolf gene. His mother had had an affair with one of the men that was from the werewolf pack it seems as they too existed in their time. Then his mother binded his werewolf side and then he murdered her and blamed it on his step father Mikel who was also vampire. Then for thousands of years Niklaus kept running from Mikel and wanting to break the curse. But to break the curse he had to find the doppelganger who looked like the girl that was killed to make the spell to become vampires possible." The demon continues Summer's eyes wideing in shock.

" And he does find one but she out smarts him and becomes a vampire. Then some years later another comes along named, Elena Gilbert."

"Elena, my sister's best friend." Summer says looking like she wasn't sure to believe anything the demon was telling her.

"Yes thats right. And this time he manages to break the curse and become a hybrid but next he wants to make more of them but he thinks Elena is dead. And he does try to make more of them but then it doesn't work they all die. So in the end he comes back to mystic falls and finds Elena alive and discovers its her blood he needs to make more like him. See the selfish hybrid wanted to make an army to build up against the man that brought him up. But in the end Niklaus killed his step father and so didn't need to make an army but still wanted to. Did I also mention that he kept his brother's and sister daggered in coffins." The demon laughs.

Summer listened in shock and laughs. "Really you expect me to listen to all this. Why didn't their mother become one?"

"Because a witch can not become a vampire as well as a with." I explain to her.

"You saying this is all true?" Summer asks me in disbelief.

"Yes." I tell her then show her my true face.

"I guess you were laughing at me wasn't you when you came round and asked me to borrow my true blood dvds." Summer said to me sternly.

"No I never I was quite serious about watching them. It was my brother making fun of you." I tell her seeing the hurt upon her face. My face now returned to normal.

"So why have you got us here?" I hear Kol ask as if he was annoyed with the whole situation.

"To kill you." The creature replys.

"But why and why involve me?" Summer asks.

"I want Niklaus to learn that he cannot get away with making hybrids of any kind and to be perfectly honest vampires are an abomination to the real supernaturals out there. They aren't natural at all. They were conjoured up by a spell. And I know once these orginals are dead so will the rest die. Only one I can't kill which is Niklaus but with him chained up here all his days he won't be a bother to anyone. And I with my men will go out into the world and seek out the vampires and hybrids he made and kill them so there will only be him left. And for you my dear girl. You were an added bonus. Niklaus for what I have heard never loved as a vampire. But then you came along as well as your sister and made him fall for you in some way. What a perfect punishment to lose you too." He laughs again.

"Klaus never loved me. I should know." Summer growls at him.

"Well we will see won't we."

"Who and what are you exactly?" I ask him staring at him in disgust.

"I'm a Kinatron there are many of my kind but we keep to the shadows like most supernaturals and fake supernaturals do." He smirks at me well I'm sure it was a smirk. "We don't kill humans like vampires do but we do however like to eat werewolves but in their werewolve form. We have never tried hybrids when they are werewolves but I'm sure wewill try one day. My name is Tritron. I have the power to look back in time but not in the future. I have been watching you orginals for a very long time." Tritron explains before leaving.

**Klaus's P O V**

I was at my wits end there was no way of finding out where any of my siblings are. Suddenly I hear a knock at my front door. I quickly answer it standing there was Bonnie.

"I think I may have a way of finding out where they are but it will take sometime." She tells me.

"Ok do whatever you got to do but please do it quick. Time could be running out for them." I say to her sternly. She then leaves leaving me to an empty quiet house.

Some time later I must of fallen asleep as I felt something sharp go into my skin then burning as I then black out.

Some time later I come to finding mys hands chained to a wall my wrists burning.

"Nik." I hear a voice cry out to me.

"Rebekah is that you?" I ask seeing her in one of the cages.

"Hello brother." Kol says from inside a cage. I then see Finn and Eiljah too.

"Your all alive I see." I smile through the pain.

"Yes but not for long it seems." Eiljah says. I look around the room some more til my eyes rest on Summer. She looked at me like she was scared of me.

"She knows Nik." Rebekah tells me as if she had read my mind about why Summer was scared of me.

"Oh. How?" Was all I could ask.

"The creature that has us he's been keeping an eye on us all this time. And it seems that he has a major problem with you as well as the problem with vampires." Finn explained.

I stare in shock not knowing any other type of supernatural thing existed.

"Now he has the full set he intends to kill us and keep you here for eternity." Kol says not sounding too happy about all of this.

**Summer's P O V**

I look round at all of them so many thoughts running round my head. 'Vampire's exist really?' I ask myself thinking back to when I first met Klaus.

"Who else are vampires?" I dared ask."That I know?"

I hear Rebekah sigh "Well there's Stefan and Damon. And then there's... Caroline." She tells me saying the last bit slowly.

"Caroline my own sister?" I ask in shock.

"Yes."

"Did my mum know?" I ask thinking she must of known.

"Yes she must do as she tries to protect the town from vampires." Eijah tells me gently. Klaus didn't seem to have anything to say.

Suddenly the doors open and Tritron walks in.

"I see Niklaus has joined us. So nice to finally meet you." He says to Klaus grining at him.

"Let me go or your find once I'm free I will strike you where you stand." Klaus growls at him showing his true face. I grasped I couldn't help it. How could this man that I love be something I had no idea about cept in tv shows and flims. Tritron just laughs at him.

"You won't get free those bars and these chains aren't just vervained but they also have an enchantment on them." Tritron explains. Klaus looked furious.

"Why involve her in this if your just wanting rid of us." Klaus asks.

"Because you love her." Tritron explains. Klaus laughs.

"Really is that what you really think. I coudn't care less for that girl. She's human for crying out loud. I was only pretending to date her to get at her sister." He says almost shouting.

His words cut through me like a knive tears forming and running down my face. Tritron comes up to me and grabs my arm pulling me near to Klaus.

"Here then drink her. Kill her if you wish." he tells him I struggle against him wanting to get as far as possible from Klaus.

"I'm not really hungry." He thankfully says. Suddenly Tritron grabs my wrist and cuts it with one of his claws. I cry out.

"Drink. Prove to me you don't love her." He says putting my wrist to Klaus's mouth blood dripping down my arm.

Klaus looks at me "Sorry sweetheart no offense." He says to me before sucking at my wrist drinking my blood. I cry in pain trying to pull free but Tritron was firmly keeping my arm in place. Tritron then pulls my wrist away and moves my hair out the way exposing my neck and offering it to Klaus. I then fell the sharpness of his fangs biting into my neck and drinking from me, I cry out as I feel myself getting sleepy and everything going black.

**Klaus's P O V**

As I bite into Summer's neck I take in the scent of her perfume closing my eyes. I didn't want to do this but hoped that the demon would pull her away in time before I drained her. I felt her heart beat fading as I drink from her. Suddenly just as I hoped the demon pulls her away and throws her to the ground where she lay motionless. He laughs at me.

"Did she taste nice Niklaus think of her has your last meal for a very long time to come." He says to me.

Suddenly Bonnie enters the room in a gust of wind muttering some words I didn't understand. She zaps the creature with such force that he's thrown up into the air and whacked against the cage bars with a thud. She then along with Stefan, Caroline and Damon enters and hurries to Summer. Elena finding the keys on the demon like creature unlocks the cage doors and lets my siblings free. But when it was my turn she stopped and stared at me.

"She has a pulse but a weak one." I hear Bonnie say to her friends checking Summer's pulse. Elena unlocks the chain that was around her ankle. I then watch Damon pick her up and carry her out.

"Elena let me free." I ask her. She stares at me then looks at Eiljah who was coming up behind her. She hands him the keys and walks away. Eiljah then sets me free. I then run over to the demon creature and grab anything sharp that I could find and stabbed him with it as many times as I could. Hoping that I had done enough to kill it I then spit on it and leave thinking 'Ha you thought you could stop me well I stopped you.'

**Caroline's P O V**

"Oh my god is she alive?" I ask worridly seeing my sister unconcious on the ground noticing the bite mark to her neck and the cut on her wrist. I looked over at Klaus with a glare who was staring at Elena like he wanted her to free him. Once he was free and finished killing the demon like creature I walked up to him and pulled him away about to slap him but instead he grabs my hand.

"I don't think so Caroline sweetheart." He growls at me.

"Let go of me. You bited her didn't you?" I growl back at him.

"Yes I did but I did it to save her." He tells me.

"How is that saving her you probably killed her." I say sternly my eyes glistening in tears.

"If I didn't do it love he would of killed her by his own hand." He tells me sadly like he felt guilty.

I then walk away from him and go join the others.

**Damon's P O V**

"We need to get her to the hospital and fast." I say to Bonnie. I see Caroline coming out the cave.

"She going to be ok?" She asks worrid.

"Not if we don't get her to a hospital." I tel her.

"Ok let's go and fast I will ring my mum tell her where we are." Caroline says opening the back passenger doors so I could put Summer in. Bonnie gets in the back to so she can help Caroline with her.

"Elena and I will catch up." Stefan says as he too had his car here.

"Ok meet you there." I say getting into the car and hot tailing it to the hospital. Once there I let the doctors take her and work their magic on her while I waited with Caroline and Bonnie in the corridor.

**Klaus's P O V**

I headed home with my siblings not sure if I should be following the others to the hospital.

"Nik are you ok?" Rebekah asks me putting her hand on my arm.

"Yes Bekah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I ask her.

"No reason." She says walking away. I then head to my room and sit on my bed. My head in my hands. I could still taste Summer's blood in my mouth. I only did it to save her thinking if I proved to that demon that I had no feelings for her then he would let her go. I knew now that i do love her. I head out needing to see her. As soon as I got to the hospital I asked where she was placed and got shown to a room. Caroline was in there at Summer's bed side. Summer was wired up to machines and wired up to a bag of blood. She looked pale.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks sternly.

"I just wanted to see her." I say to her looking towards Summer.

"Well you can't if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here now." Caroline tells me glaring at me.

"I know that but you don't understand. I love her." I say out loud not believing I jut said that. Caroline laughs.

"You love her. The bad hybrid loves someone other than himself." She laughs.

"Don't laugh at me Caroline. I'm being deadly serious. It's not easy for me to admit that I love someone."

Caroline then stopped laughing and just looked at me.

"You got ten minutes with her." She says then leaves the room. I then go over and sit by the side of Summer. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. I touch her face and gently stroke it.

"I'm so sorry Summer. For everything." I whisper to her. "I love you." I say then gently kiss her before leaving.

**Caroline's P O V**

I watched him with her. How dare he come here after what he did. He said he done it to save her. I see him coming out and go up to him.

"What happened exactly in that cave with that thing?" I ask him looking at him.

"Well the llizard like creature wanted to kill my siblings and leave me in a place to rot." he explains to me.

"Ok but what did that have to do with my sister?" I ask tapping my foot.

"The demon said I love her so to punish me further he was going to kill her. But when I said I didn't love her he made me prove it by feeding from her." He says looking at the ground looking really sorry for himself.

"So you fed from her to save her." I ask. He nods his head. "I guess in a brazare way that was a sweet thing to do. But go careful with her when she wakes up. Does she know what you are?" I ask needing to know if she knows what I am.

"Yes she knows everything. And I will go careful with her you have my word." He tells me honestly and I could see he meant it.

"Ok good and do not get turning her either." I say then walk back into Summer's room knowing I had just given him permission to go out with my sister. But for some reason I knew she would be safe.

**Summer's P O V**

I open my eyes and see Sid fast asleep sat on a chair by my side. I smile and stroke his hair with my hand as his head was lay by my arm. He stirs and sits up.

"Summer your awake." He smiles at me.

"Guess so. Where am I?" I ask weakily wondering how I came to be here.

"Your in the hospital. Your sister found you." He tels me as she enters the room. Flashes of what happened flow through my mind as I remember being chained up to a wall in a dark cave somewhere. I also remember Tritron and that Klaus and his brother's and Rebekah were vampires but Klaus a hybrid and how my sister was one too a vampire that is. I also remembered Klaus feeding from me.

"Your awake thank goodness." She says hugging me. I flinch from her. She withdrews and looks at me sad.

"Im sorry." I say to her looking at her not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"It's ok don't worry about it." She says stroking my hair.


	9. Chapter 9

_'I'm back in the cave. Fog all around me. I can't seem to move my arms. I turn my head to look at my right and see that its chained to a wall. I try to get free but I can't. Klaus is now in front of me his true face showing. He goes to dig his fangs into my neck I scream.'_

I wake up sweat pouring from me. Was the second time I had that dream in two nights now. Once in the hospital and now back at home in my own bed. I climb out of bed and head downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I look out the window thinking about Klaus. I had seen him once since it happened. He had come to the hospital to see me.

**Flashback**

_**'**__I felt a hand stroking my cheek gently I open my eyes to see Klaus by me sitting in the chair. I go to scream but he clamps his hand over my mouth. _

_"Ssh don't scream ok I'm not here to hurt you." He tells me taking his hand away._

_"What do you want?" I ask him afraid of him._

_"I'm so glad that you are ok. I never wanted to do that to you but had no choice." He explains to me. _

_"He told you to bite me if you have no feelings for me and you did it." _

_"What would you of prefered love to die for real or to be partly drained so they could save you." He asks me sternly. _

_"I guess not no." _

_He lifts my chin up to look at him. _

_"Your not going to glamour me are you?" I ask him my mind thinking back to true blood when vampire glamour people to do things for them or to forget things._

_"Glamour?" He asks looking at me strangely._

_"Yes that thing vampires do when they want someone to do their bidding." _

_He laughs at me but not in a making fun way. _

_"No sweetheart and we call it compel." _

_"Ok good and no biting either its not nice. And it's incredibly gross."_

_"For someone whose interest in vampires you don't seem to like what they do." He says to me smiling at me._

_"Yeh well I did use to not mind the biting thing but then season 5 came and it was incredibly gross and so glad that vampires have not come out of the closet yet and hope they never will." _

_"I'm going to have to watch this programme your on about aren't I?" He grins at me. Suddenly all thoughts run through my mind. _

_"No your not aloud to would not want you getting ideas from it and try to take over the world." I say seriously. _

_He puts his hand to his mouth stopping himself from laughing. "You don't have to worry there love taking over the world would be quite boring as the food source would soon run out." He says sounding serious._

_"Good." I say thinking maybe being with him was a bad idea. He's killed people billions of them and he still will do despite whether I'm his girlfriend. _

_"Whats up?" He says knowing I'm thinking something._

_"Klaus I don't think it's a good idea that we date." I finally say sighing. He looks at me hurt._

_"Why?"_

_"You have killed people and still are going to and I don't think I could handle that. You have even hurt Elena and she is like a sister to me." I say to him hoping he would understand. _

_"I have done some unforgivable things and may do things you don't like but it's in my nature to do these things." He explains to me._

_"Did your mum know that at the time when she made you vampires that you would kill innocent people."_

_"I don't think so no." He says looking at me. I stroke his face._

_"I love you so much but we are so different. I'm human your a hybrid. I think it's just best we go our seperate ways." I tell him. I could see the hurt in his eyes._

_"It's taken me til now to realize my feelings for you even when I felt your life force slipping away and just hoping that that demon would pull me away and now you turn me away." He says getting up angrily. I felt afraid of what he might do think he must of sensed my fear as he looks at me._

_"Fine if you want me to keep away Summer I have my word" He says then leaves. I softly cry wondering if I done the right thing. _

Tears form and run down my face as I remember that night at the hospital. I love Klaus with all my heart just wish I could get past everything but with these nightmares its proving quite difficult. I drink my water then head back up to bed.

The next day I go shopping with Alisha and Cassie. I never told them about vampires existing and wanted to pretend that they didn't when I was with them. Maybe selfish of me but I just wanted things normal. Sid however I did confide to.

**Flashback**

_"Where were you? Your mum said that that Adam took you somewhere." Sid tells me stroking my hand._

_"It wasn't that guy although he did take me to start of with." I trail off not wanting to tell him what Adam wanted with me._

_"Where was Adam taking you?" He asks._

_"I'm not sure but then I was taken again and well Sid you may want to sit down for this but you must not tell a single soul." I tell him looking at him with my stern look. He smiles then puts on a stern look himself._

_"I promise not to tell and Sum so that you know I am sitting down." He grins at me. _

_"Ok well you know that we thought things didn't exist well they do."_

_"Like what?" _

_"Vampires and werewolves and demons." I reply my eyes widening. Sid laughs at me. "Sid it's not funny I'm being serious. Rebekah and her family are vampires and her brother Klaus is a hybrid." I explain. _

_"a hybrid of what exactly?" Sid asks with a strange look upon his face._

_"A vampire and a werewolf."_

_"Ok. And your sure?" He asks._

_"Yes I'm sure because Klaus bit me." I say taking of the dressing to my neck and showing him my bite._

_"Yikes. Soph are you ok? I will kill him I don't care what he is. I knew something was up with him I knew it." He says standing up pacing the room._

_"Sid calm down theres nothing you can do he will kill you first." I tell him._

I smile remembering when I told him. I knew then that he must love me as he was willing to put himself in danger to punish Klaus for hurting me. I don't think he understood though why I still loved Klaus. But he was quite glad that I was going to keep my distance.

As I'm going around the shops cassie and Alisha kept finding things that they liked but I couldn't seem to find anything I liked. Think my heart wasn't in it. But then I saw this emo type dress called an Evil tutu style dress. There is a side zip for easy access, and an elasticated back to give it a good corset look on top, finishing with a pink and black tutu skirt. With lots of ribbon and lace. It was amazing that I knew I had to have it.

"What you found Sum?" Cassie asks seeing me pick up the dress.

"I so want this dress." I say to her.

"Ok but you would need some boots to go with." She says going to where the shoes are and looking for some.

"Where are you going to wear it though?" Alisha asks.

"To a party at my house which will be tomorrow night. My mum's going away." I say smiling a plan forming.

"Ok but what if your sister won't let you?"

"She will. I just tell her to invite her friends." I smile.

"Here these will go lush with that dress." Cassie smiles at me coming up to me with some near to the knee black boots with pink laces.

"Perfect." I smile then go to the underwear section to grab some suspenders and black stockings to make myself look super hot. Think Cassie and Alisha must of been quite surprised about the choice of dress I chose as I usually dressed quite clamly in sensible clothes and not in outragous clothes like they do.

Later when I got home I modelled them for Sid whose jaw dropped as soon as he saw me.

"Do you like?" I ask him twirling around so he could see all of it.

"Yes it'ss uh nice." He smiles.

"I need to get highlights for my hair thinking pink what do you think?" I ask smiling.

"Uh Sum's your not turning into an emo on me are you?" He asks me weakily.

"No silly I just like this look and anyway I'm throwing a party tomorrow night." I smile just then Caroline zooms in on me.

"A party really Summer? As if mum would let you." She says to me.

"What do you have super hearing or something?" I ask furiously at her just interupting me.

"Yes actually I do have super hearing all vampires do. And what on earth are you wearing?" She asks me looking at me oddly. (She knows that Sid knows what she is.)

"That really sucks. And anyway I was going to talk to you about it and tell you to invite your friends." I say ignoring her question about my dress.

"Fine but I will be keeping an eye on you." She says then walks out.

The night of the party came I made it quite clear to my sister not to invite the orginals. I didn't even want Damon or Stefan there. I just wanted the party to be normal. But Caroline wanted Stefan to come so I let her. But as half an hour passed no one came. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were there and so was Sid, Cass and Alisha but no one else I had invited even though they said they would be there. It wasn't til later I found out Klaus was having a party at his huge mansion. (From Damon of course.) I wasn't best pleased so after my party finished I helped clear up said goodbye to my guests all apart from Sid and moped in my tree house.

"Hey look on the bright side least the house wasn't trashed." Sid tells me looking at me.

"No your right but I bet he glamoured them." I say to Sid angrily.

"I know lets gate crash his party." Sid grins at me.

"That's a great idea Sid." I smile then head to Klaus's mansion. I was quite tipsy by this time not really realizing what I was doing. When we reach there we find the place over flowing with people. I see a waiter going round serving drinks so I take one and down it. Sid just goes to find a beer pulling me with him not daring to let me get lost in this place. I suddenly see Klaus talking with some girls I felt insanley jealous but turned away.

"I'm texting Alish and Cass to come too." Sid tells me typing awkwardly on his phone think he too was drunk. We sort of sneaked alcohol at my party without Caroline noticing.

"Lets dance." I say to him pulling him on to the dance floor.

"whoah. Summer you know I don't dance." I hear him say but ignore him. I do exactly what Buffy did with Xander in buffy the vampire slayer and dance sexily with him even though he wasn't really dancing with me. Think I made Sid a tad uncomfortable though. But I was secretly hoping Klaus would see to make him jealous not thinking about the danger I could put Sid in.

Suddenly Alisha and Cassie turn up. Alisha pats me on the shoulder.

"Hey Sums." She says. I stop dancing with Sid and hug her.

"Oh hi Alisha, Cassie you both made it." I smile withdrewing from Alisha then hugging Cassie.

"She's very drunk." Sid tells them wobbling himself. Alisha laughs. "Yeh think you are too Sid." Suddenly Klaus walks up to us I could see he wasn't happy.

"Summer what are you doing here?" He asks quite sternly. I laugh seeing his stern face I couldn't help it. "Um uh I was invited." I lie.

"Who by." He ask looking from me to Sid.

"Me I invited me." I say grinning at him.

"Thats it I'm taking you home." He says grabbing my arm. I pull away.

"Oh no no no you don't I'm staying here and partying the night away." I tell him sternly. Suddenly he swoops me up in his arms and takes me up to his room.

"Hey what you doing? I don't want to go to your room." I say to him.

"Summer be quiet." He says sharply to me as I look into his eyes. He then puts me in his room and drops me on to the bed.

"Stay there until I tell you you can leave." He tells me again doing something to me as I couldn't move from where I was.

**Sid's P O V**

As I saw Summer being carried away I was worried about her well being since she was with Klaus and he was quite angry with her being here. I sneak up the stairs and start looking in all the rooms. I knew Klaus was no longer up here as he had gone downstairs again. I then come to what must of been his room because I find her.

"Sum's there you are. Did he hurt you."

"No not exactly but I can't move from this spot." She growls at me. "Think he glamoured me."

"Great now we are both doomed." I say sitting next to her on the bed. I then lie back and stroke her back but she flinches like she didn't want to be touched there. I sit up. "Did I hurt you?" I ask her.

"No it's just I dont like being touched there because of my scars." She explains to me making me feel guilty.

"Oh right. Can I see?" I ask knowing I felt partly responsible after what happened to her with my father I watch as she unzips her dress and took one arm out of one of her straps and slips the dress down alittle but only the back bit but kept the top bit still covering her top part. I see the scars and felt incrediably sick. I knew it was my fault this had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry Summer." I say. She puts her back up against my chest and pulls my arms around her to hold her. She moves her face close to mine our lips nearly touching then she lightly kisses me. Suddenly the door opened and in came Klaus I jumped a mile from Summer knowing he saw us. Sum's looks at me as she zips up her dress.

"Not what it looks like." She says to Klaus seeing his anger upon his face. He then lunges at me and grabs my neck.

"I think it did look like what it looked like to me Summer love." He snarls at her tightening his grip on my neck.

"I was only showing him my scars and yes maybe I did share a kiss with him but I'm drunk which yes I know there's no excuse but I just wanted a cuddle and alittle fun so I can just forget for one night the nightmares I'm having and pretend everythings normal." She says starting to cry. Klaus lets go of me and goes up to her.

"That was basically what happened but I wasn't intending of having any kind of fun with her." I say honestly to him. He looks at me.

"Leave." He simply says I then leave not sure about leaving Summer with him.

**Klaus P O V**

I am so angry how could she do this in my room and in my house. She wanted us to stay away from eachother how was I suppose to do that when she's coming to me. First the dance with Sid and now I find her with him in my room kissing him with her dress unzipped. And now she was crying. I didn't know how to deal with crying but I sat with her on the bed putting my arm around her. She then hugs me tight.

"Am I aloud to move now?" She asks me withdrewing and looking at me with her tearstained eyes.

"Yes as long as you promise to stay here tonight then I take you back in the morning." I ask her.

"But I'm a mess." She simply says to me like that was going to matter to me.

I laugh not being able to help myself.

"Its ok you can take a shower here and clean yourself up. And what the hell you got on." I ask her grinning at her.

"What? You don't like. I thought it was cool when I saw it. Guess it makes me look like a hooker." She says in a very matter of a fact way.

"You look gorgeous but didn't like the way the other guys stared at you or your dancing with Sid." I frown at her.

"Yeh well I didn't like the crowd of women around you." She says to me giving me her serious look.

"Yeh well least I never kissed any of them." I tell her looking hurt. She looks down then back up at me and strokes my lips then kisses them.

"I'm sorry." She whispers then gets up and puls me up with her. "Best show me where the shower is. And what am I going to wear?" She asks.

"I will see if Rebekah will have anything you can wear." I say showing her to where the bathroom was.

"Cool she has some wicked clothes." She smiles going into the bathroom.

"There should be towels in there and shampoo." I tell her then go in search of Rebekah.

**Summer's P O V**

I go in to the bathroom shutting the door and then have a shower. When I come out I was wrapped in a towel my hair wet. I find a clean nightie on the bed. I pick it up thinking its not one I would normally wear but it would do. It was a silk one but pink. I then go in search of one of Klaus's shirts cuz to be fair I felt abit naked with this nightie on. I find one and put it on then sit down on the bed hoping Klaus would be along in a moment. When he wasn't I lay down on the bed instead and feeling tired went to sleep.

'_I know I'm dreaming as I'm back in the cave and this time with Adam I couldn't seem to move as I was being pinned down by his body. His hands roaming then suddenly something sharp like fangs biting my neck I try to scream but no sound comes out.'_

I must of been screaming as Klaus came running in and waking me from my nightmare.

"Please don't bite me." I say weakily still thinking the dream was real.

"It's ok Summer your safe no ones going to hurt you." I hear him tell me pulling me to him and letting me cuddle up to him on the bed his hand stroking my hair. I take in his scent and look at him.

"Sorry." I tell him quietly.

"It's I who should be sorry. I take it your nightmare was about me." He asks feeling guilty.

"Part of it but the other part I do not want to talk about." I tell him wanting to make it clear.

"You wearing my shirt?" He asks me seeing that I meant what I had said.

"Yes I felt alittle naked with just this nightie on." I tell him.

"Thought Rebekah's clothes were 'wicked.'" He quotes.

"They are but to be fair they suit her better than me." I explain to him laughing. "Oooh I need to text Sid. Let him know I'm safe." I say sitting up and trying to remember where I put my phone.

"Looking for this love." He ask me holding my phone in his hand. I go to take it from him but he holds it up from my reach.

"Why do you have it?" I ask.

"You left your bag downstairs." He grins at me. I reach up to get it but he moves it higher now on his knees on his bed.

"I hope you took your shoes off." I ask him being serious. He tilts his head at me and laughs.

"You say the most peculiar things."

"Thats because I am peculiar. I was only thinking of your sheets." I smile at him then quickly grab my phone from him.

"Hey." He grins at me then kisses me. I kiss him back my arms going around his neck. He moves his hand up my thigh I flinch getting flash backs of Adam. Klaus pulls away and looks at me.

"You ok?" He asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes I'm fine it's nothing." I tell him.

"It's something because you wouldn't flinch at me if it wasn't."

"I'm sorry ok maybe I'm not ready for you to be touching me like that." I say getting very defensive. I could see he was losing patience with me as he rolled his eyes and sighed at the ceiling closing his eyes then looked back at me.

"If you going to get in a mood with me because I won't let you touch me then I might as well go home." I say crossing my arms and turning completly around on him my back facing him.

"I'm not in a mood with you well I am but its not to do with touching its to do with the fact that you won't tell me whats wrong."

"It's nothing just your hands are cold." I say to him saying the only excuse I could think of at the time. turning back round and looking at him.

He smiles. "Is that it?" He asks.

"Yes and the fact I'm just not ready." I say to him.

"Ok I can be patient." He says looking at me.

"I just thought something which I haven't asked before."

"And what's that?"

"How do you walk around in the sun?" I randomly ask.

"Well we have daylight rings." He smiles showing me his. I stroke his ring.

"Wow that's amazing." I smile at him. He then kisses me again then cuddles up to me and I him. In the end I fall asleep in his arms.

"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note Here we are at chapter 10. Thought after this chapter would take a break from it so I can gather more ideas. Do have a few more running around in my mind though. Thank you to those who reviewed means alot. Will only be a weeks break was thinking two but didn't want to have a long break from it only not to come back to it as I really would like to finish this story instead of leaving it where it is. I have read plenty of good stories that haven't been finished and know what its like when you want to find out more. Anyway hope you enjoy and goodbye for now. **

**Summer's POV**

I wake up under the covers with Klaus. Some point during the night he must of put the covers over me and got undressed himself as he was topless under the covers. Couldn't tell whether he was altogether naked or not. He was facing away from me snuggled up to his pillow which I thought was real sweet. I quietly climb out of bed not wanting to wake him. I was so glad that I didn't have another nightmare last night. Last thing I needed was more questions from Klaus about my dreams. I go to find my clothes but then realize I couldn't wear my dress back home as my mum was back today and if she saw she would freak. I sigh and sit on the bed. Suddenly I felt Klaus arms come around me.

"What was that sigh for." He asks me smiling at me kissing my neck. It felt nice and for some reason made me feel tingly that I moan. I felt abit embarrassed.

"Um nothing just realized my mum's home today." I say trying hard not to enjoy what he was doing. He stops.

"And thats a bad thing?" He asks.

"Yes in a way because if I go home in this dress she will freak at me."

He laughs. "Well you do have to admit love that its not the sort of dress mums want to see their daughter dressed in." He says to me stroking my hair. "Could ask Bekah and see if she has anything spare that you could wear?" He tells me.

"Is she in?" I ask him.

"Yeh I can hear her singing to herself in her room."

"Oh yeh you got super hearing. Oh my that means you were listening to mine and Sid's conversation at the grill near the juke box that day."

He looks at me and smirks. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Sid saw you glaring and he said to me it was like you had superhearing." I laugh.

"Right caught red handed." He says stroking my neck now but where he had bitten me. I then feel his lips kissing it. I moan again not meaning too.

"Think I found your weak spot." He grins at my neck kissing it somemore. He then finds my lips and kisses me a deep and meaningful one. Suddenly Rebekah walks in without knocking.

"Oh she's still here I see." She says standing there in the middle of the room. Klaus pulls away.

"Damn it Bekah don't you ever knock?" Klaus asks his sister standing up and looking at her.

"It would seem that I have forgotten how to knock." She replys making me giggle. She looks at me with a tiny smile.

"so it would seem. What can I do for you sister." He asks still sounding stern with her.

"Well I was just seeing if you wanted to come for something to eat with me." She asks looking at me for my reaction in which I thought why would she look for my reaction for when I suddenly realized what she meant for food.

"I should perhaps go home now my mum will be back and wonder where I am." I tell Klaus.

"Uh ok. Bekah do you have any clothes that Summer could borrow? And yes I will come out with you." He says to her.

"I will have a look." Rebekah says and then leaves. Klaus then sits back next to me and kisses my head. I didn't know quite what to say to him. I just lay back on the bed in which he does to our hands slipping into eachother so we hold hands and just lie in slience til Rebekah got back.

"Here I found a skirt and a top you could have with some shoes. You can keep them I have loads more." She says handing them out to me.

I smille getting up. "Thank you." I say taking them from her. "I will just go and get dressed won't be a moment." I say then head into the bathroom to get changed.

**Rebekah's POV**

"I never seen you this happy before." I say to Nik seeing him smiling.

"Thank you dear Rebekah." He smiles walking up to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I will meet you at the grill in a hour. I want to take her home."

"Ok thats fine I need to get ready first anyway." I smile then leave the room.

**Klaus's POV**

Summer comes out the bathroom looking quite fresh and lovely. I smile at her.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Yep sure am." She smiles at me. I then take her home. Once we got there I walked her to her door and kissed her goodbye. I then went to meet my sister at the grill.

Soon as we got there we noticed it was quiet not many people here. Rebekah scans the people behind the bar til her eyes rested on Matt. I smiled knowing she liked him. I notice that Elena and Stefan were here but ignore them and head to the bar. Once we got our drinks we found a table.

"See anyone you like the look of?" I ask my sister.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"How do you do it Nik?"

"Do what?"

"Be with Summer knowing she's human." She asks me.

"Easy its all about keeping control and Bekah I have plenty of that."

"But isn't it hard when your kissing her and hearing her heart beating fast everytime she's near you." I knew what she was getting at. She was wondering if I had ever been tempted to bite her again.

"I''m not going to lie to you but yes its hard when I'm close to her not to just want to bite into her neck but I stop the urge I think of something else other than the blood pumping through her veins." I explain thinking all this talking about blood is making me really hungry.

"I just don't think I could have that control. I like Matt and would like to see more of him but I'm also scared too." Rebekah explains a sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure your be fine Rebekah your be able to control yourself with him you been around plenty to know how to control yourself. Now lets go and hunt I'm starving." I say getting up wanting to leave this place seeing there was no one here to satisfy my hungar.

We head to a club with lots of people inside which gave me a huge more selection. Rebekah spots someone and grins over at me. I look her way and see a guy with his girlfriend. I grin back at Rebekah as if to say well done. We then both head over to the couple, me compelling the girl and Bekah compelling the guy to follow us out back. We then both bite into our victims until we let them fall on to the ground drained.

"Don't know about you but I'm, still hungry shall we invite a few back to ours." Rebekah says to me. I smile. "Why not you choose." I say to her. Suddenly my phone bleeps it was from Summer.

"Hey know your probably busy right now but I just wanted to send you a text just so you know I'm thinking about you. Love Summer xxx"

I smile wiping the blood from my mouth wondering if she still would love me if she was to see what I did to my victims. I hoped if she did see and still felt the same that she wouldn't change me. I wanted her to accept that I am what I am.

**Summer's POV**

It's been a month since Klaus and I got back together. It was going great. He was very loving and affectionate with me. Even brought me lovely gifts. I would let him draw me from time to time although never naked though. I think he was ok being patient with me on the whole sex front although he sometimes would forget himself when we were kissing and try to go under either my dress or my skirt but I always stopped him. My nightmares were still going on and because of them I would never allow myself to stay over and to be fair Klaus never asked me to.

One night Klaus and I went to the grill for something to eat. He still ate human food which was good. We sat at a table and Matt serves us. I could see in his eyes that he didn't approve of Klaus and I seeing one another but I didn't care. After we ordered Matt then walked away. I see him go up to Caroline who was standing at the bar and knew he must of been talking about me as I see Caroline turn to look at me.

"I will be back in a moment." I say to Klaus getting up and walking towards to the toilets and going inside them. Alisha enters smiling.

"Oh hey Sum's fancy seeing you here. Guess what I have a boyfriend." She says excitidly.

"Really who?" I ask pleased for her.

"His names Adam." She says. Hearing his name like that made me shudder I was hoping that it wasn't the same Adam.

"Oh cool." I say weakily heading into a cubicle hoping beyond hope that he wasn't here with her. After I wash my hands then head back out front I suddenly bump into Adam.

"Hey Summer how lovely to see you again." He grins at me. I was frozen in place not daring to move. "Llleave me alone.." I stammer at him not believing he was here with me now. He reaches out to touch me but I quickly go back to Klaus.

**Klaus's POV**

I could hear Matt perfectly talking about me and Summer telling Caroline how he couldn't believe her letting her sister date a psyshio. But giving Caroline her due she did tell him that Summer should make her own choices even if they look bad to them. Plus she hadn't seen Summer happy in ages which made me smile. Suddenly Summer sat back down in her place. She looked as white as a ghost.

"Summer love you ok?" I ask putting my hand upon hers.

"Um yes everything is fine." She smiles at me. I knew best than to probe her plus didn't want us to have an arguement in front of Matt and her sister. I let it drop and just smile at her. After our meal we went back to mine. Summer wanted to watch a dvd in which I let her pick we seemed to of collected some since my sister and Kol had been undaggered. She chose a horror one which was nightmare on elm street said something about never seeing it. I just agreed with her just to spend some time with her before I took her back home. She seemed to of lightened up abit since the grill. As we cuddled up on the sofa watching this flim I thought it might be a good timing to ask her about what went on back there.

"Why were you looking upset back at the grill?"

"I was just upset as I knew Matt was talking about us is all." She told me looking at me.

"Shouldn't care what he thinks love and anyway Caroline stood up for you."

"She did? Was you listening in?" She grins at me.

"Yes I was couldn't help it after hearing my name being said" I grin back at her. Suddenly Kol returns home along with Elijah.

"Hello brother's come to join us have you?" I ask them.

"Uh not really my thing to be watching flims Niklaus think I will pass. Kol however I'm sure he would love to." Eiljah says to me. "Hello Summer pleasure to see you again." He smiles at Summer.

"Hello" Summer smiles back at him.

"Uh yeh think I will." Kol says sitting next to Summer which meant now she was in the middle of me and Kol. Something I didn't like as Kol could be impulsive. Summer however cuddled up to me even more like she was scared of Kol like she remembered what he had done to her but I don't think that was possible.

Kol's POV

I was thinking perhaps I could have alittle fun if I watch this flim with Nik and Summer. Could tell Summer was uncomfortable with me sitting next to her as she cuddled up more to Nik.

"Nik I been thinking we could share Summer." I grin at him knowing this would wind him up.

"I don't think so Kol." He growls at me. I laugh and turn to Summer.

"What do you think Summer? Would you like me to share you with Nik?"

"No." She says outright. Nik looked like he was about to jump on me.

"Thats a shame. Nik told me you tasted great." I smile knowing that would be the killer remark. I watched Summer's face pale and move away from Nik in which he then lunged for me making us both fly from the sofa and smash into the bookcase. Summer stood up watching Nik punch me while I laugh.

"Eiljah." She calls out hoping Eiljah could stop us from fighting in which he comes down sees me now on top of Nik punching him and grabs me off Nik.

"Stop now the both of you?" Eiljah says.

"Kol needs to get out of my sight NOW." Nik yells the last part.

"Fine I will but it's an awful shame you won't share Niklaus. Mother always used to say we had to share our toys." I say walking off grinning to myself. I loved winding Niklaus up.

Summer's POV

I couldn't believe the evil things Kol was saying. Klaus came up to me and put his arms around me he could tell I was frightened by Kol.

"Don't listen to the words he just said he was only saying them to wind me up and frighten you." He explains to me stroking my hair.

"It's ok." I say to him cuddling against him taking in his scent. He cuddled me back.

"I will understand if you want me to take you home." He says to me.

"No its ok I want to finish watching this flim with you." I say withdrewing and going back to sitting on the sofa.

Later Klaus takes me home and walks me to the front door but as we were kissing my mum answers the door.

"Summer your home." She smiles seeing me with Klaus. "You can invite him in you know." She adds.

I look at Klaus. "Do you want to come in." I ask.

"Yeh I would love to." He smiles at me taking my hand and letting me led the way into the living room. We then sit down.

"Can I offer you a drink?" My mum asks Klaus.

"I will be fine thanks" He smiles at my mum.

"I will leave you two alone. And Summer its ok to invite him around once in a while." My mum smiles at me before leaving the room.

"Oh my think I been told." I laugh putting my hand to my face to hide my embarrasment.

Klaus laughs as well. "Yeh think so too."

"I'm sorry if I haven't invited you round I just didn't know where I stood on that til now." I smile at him removing my hand from my face and looking at him.

"It's ok I figured that anyway. Do I get to see your room?" He asks me.

"Oh my room really? I don't think thats a good idea. I mean I have teddy bears and some dolls on shelves its a real girly room in there." I laugh.

"Hey I don't mind." he smiles. I get up and take him into my room. My room was a light pink with pink shelves with a few of my favourite barbie dolls from when I was 8 years old with stands and a whole section with my vampire books on like true blood books and twilight. Then on my other shelves on one of my other walls I had old teddy bears and ornaments. I saw Klaus look around and go up to my shelves with my books on he looks through them smiling and then picks up one of my barbies.

"I know what your thinking and no I don't play with them they are just ornaments that I like to look at from time to time." I smile.

"You sure love?" He grins at me in a mocking way.

"Yes I'm very sure." I smile at him walking up to him. He puts the doll back and takes me into his arms. "I told you that it was a girlie room."

"Yes you did." He says kissing me.

"Hey don't mean to interupt but Summer Alisha rang eariler and wants you to go on a double date with her with Klaus." Caroline tells me.

"Oh uh ok I will get back to her." I reply not really wanting to double date.

"Sounds like fun if you want to go we will go. I promise to behave."

"It's not that I'm not to sure I really want to." I say.

"I don't mind really if thats what your worried about love." He tells me. Caroline had now left.

"Ok I will let her know." I reply with a smile kissing him to hide that I wasn't happy about it.

"I have to go now." He says pulling away from me.

"Ok will I see you tomorrow." I ask.

"Yeh course you have to come and let me know what night we are going on a double date." He grins at me winking at me. I smile.

"Ok well see you tomorrow then." I say going to show him out. Once he was gone I head to bed dreading going on a double date with Adam and Alisha.

**Well that was it for now. Hope the chapter was ok. Sorry if it was alittle short but next chapter will be about the double date and what happens plus hopefully some other good ideas involved with the chapter too. Bye for now :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back and jam packed with lots of ideas. Hoping to get to chapter 20 this time round so wish me luck. Sorry if late returning so much has been happening lately. :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

I was getting ready for the double date. I wasn't really into going in fact I was dreading it. I just kept feeling sick at the thought of being near Adam all night. I decided to wear a nice pink summer's dress with my pink slip on shoes. Klaus was waiting for me in the living room. I go into him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Ready?" He asks coming up to me and stroking the left side of my face. He then kisses me passionatly. I kiss him back. I still couldn't believe that he was mine even though he was supposed to be a big bad hybrid.

"Shall we go?" I ask him as I withdrew from him.

"Yes ok. Where are we meeting them?" He asks.

"Alisha said at the grill." I say playing with the strap of my handbag.

"Lets go then." He smiles leading me out the door and into his car. He then drove us to the grill.

Once there we get out and go inside. Alisha and Adam were already there seated at a table and waiting. Adam gets up upon seeing us and smiles at me and Klaus.

"Hey how nice to see you both. Alisha has told me so much about you Summer." Adam smiles at me sending a shiver down my spine. "Please sit join us." He adds showing us the seats opposite him and Alisha. Alisha smiles at me nervously.

"Hi Summer. Glad you and Klaus could make it." She says to me acting alittle weird and out of sorts.

"It's ok." I smile at her as I sat opposite Adam. Klaus was near the window opposite Alisha. He smiles at both of them.

"Klaus this is Alisha one of my best friends and her boyfriend Adam." I say to Klaus making it sound like things were ok.

"Hi nice to meet you." Klaus says smiling at the both.

**Klaus's point of view**

I couldn't believe I was sat here on a double date with Summer's friend and her boyfriend. Alisha's boyfriend seemed so full of his self. I could sense something was off with him. And I sure didn't like the way he looked at Summer from time to time during our meal. Made me want to rip his throat out. Summer seemed slightly weird through the whole thing not once did she glance up and look at Adam it was like she didn't want to look at him. Alisha looked quiet too.

"So Adam where is it you live?" I ask him.

"Well I uh live in Mystic Falls well in a motel room at the moment. But hoping to get a place." Adam explains looking at me. I just smirk in a way of a smile.

"Ok well hope you find somewhere soon." I say not meaning it.

"I will be back in a moment." Summer suddenly says getting up and walking in the direction of the ladies toilets. I watch her go wondering what was wrong.

"Anybody want another drink?" Adam asks getting up.

"Yes please same again." Alisha says.

"Yeh me too mate." I say handing him my glass. I then turn to Alisha.

"So what drawn you to him then?" I ask her looking at her.

"I met him at a party." She tells me looking at me.

"He seems nice." I lie.

"Yeh guess he is." She says not really sure about that.

**Summer's Point of view**

Once I came out the toilets I felt a hand grab me and pull me out back then slamming me against the wall.

"Summer alone at last." Adam says staring right at me his body holding me in place.

"Please Klaus will be wondering where I got to." I say scared.

"Ssh don't spoil the moment." He says then kisses me roughly on the lips I made no effort to kiss him back. I struggle beneath him.

"Please Adam stop." I whisper to him. He must of got angry then because he then grabs my head and smacks it against the wall hard but not that hard to knock me out.

"Listen yeh this will happen whether you like it or not. Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but it will happen. I could be sneaking inside your house into your room and into your bed or I could catch you in a place like this or at the park where I know you like to go." He tells me sternly smugly like he was enjoying making me frightened of him.

"Now go back in there to your boyfriend and make out everything is ok. Because if you tell him or anyone else for that matter I will hurt your little friend, Alisha." He says letting me go. i quickly turn from him and go back inside. I tried to not make myself tremble as I knew Klaus might sense that I was terrified about something and I was trying so hard not to cry. When I managed to mainten myself from crying and shaking I go back into the diner side of the grill.

Alisha looks at me and smiles. "Hey." She says as I slide back in next to Klaus. I look at him.

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"It's fine." I say with a smile.

After we had left Klaus drove me home. Adam's words rang in my ears that he could get me at any time this scared the hell out of me especially since he was going to be finding a place in mystic falls. Once Klaus had dropped me off I go into the house. I saw that my mum was still up watching telly.

"Hello Summer you have a good time?" She asks me smiling at me.

"Uh huh it was ok." I smile at her then head into my room not wanting to talk anymore to her in case she saw I was upset. Once in my room I lay on my bed grabbing my bear and cuddling him tears running down my face.

**Klaus's point of view**

Summer seemed quiet on the way home too quiet that she worried me. I watched her walk up to her house she had barely kissed my cheek before she got out. I then drove back to the mansion. Once in there I sat on the couch thinking in deep thought as I went back through my memories of what happened tonight. Suddenly Rebekah walks in.

"Hey Nik. Fancy eating something decent?" She asks me as she welcomes a young blonde into the room about Summer's age.

"You trying to annoy me sister dear?" I ask her rather annoyed at her.

"No but I thought you might be hungry." She smiles at me like she was teasing me. "I compelled her but she's all yours to do with as you please." I then watch her walk out leaving me with the girl. I get up sighing and go up to the girl. I move her hair away from her neck and bend my head towards it taking in her scent. I recognized the perfume she was wearing, the same as Summer's. An angry look goes across my face and I push the girl aside making her fall to the ground as I make a growling sound. I then head back out into the night looking for my own meal that didn't look or smell like Summer.

**Summer's point of view**

I lay in bed scared at every sound or creak thinking it might be him. I couldn't sleep. I knew my mother and sister were here but I still didn't feel safe. I sit up in my bed and pick up my phone and look at it seeing what the time was. I sigh then get the idea of going to see Klaus hoping he wouldn't mind. I climb out of bed and put some clothes on which were just some pink joggers and a white top with my pink hoodie. I then walk out my room and quietly go out the front door. I then start walking to Klaus's. Once there I knock at the door. Rebekah answers it and smiles at me.

"Summer what do we owe this pleasure at this time of night. Please do come in." She says gestering for me to go on in.

"Hi I was just wondering if Klaus was here?" I ask her entering the house.

"Yes he's in the living room why don't you go on in." She smiles looking like she was excited by something.

"Uh ok." I say unsure I should but do anyway soon as I do I see a girl on Klaus's lap and him feeding from her. I was quite shocked. I looked at Rebekah smirking at me. I then decide maybe that it was best I go back home but before I could turn around at leave.

"Nik you have a guest." Rebekah says to Klaus leaving me there standing there as she scampered off somewhere.

Klaus throws the girl on to the floor like she was a rag doll. I couldn't tell whether the girl was dead or not but she was unconcious. He then wipes at his mouth and looks at me looking down at the girl. I then look at him.

"Um hi I um should go." I say and turn around to leave but then Klaus grabs my arm.

"Summer dont go." He says pulling me to him. I let him.

"Your busy." I say slowly.

"You know what I am love, so you should know thats what happens from time to time."

"I know. Is she dead?" I ask not sure I'm wanting to know.

"Yes." He tells me looking at me keeping a straight face..

"Oh." I say not knowing how I should be feeling about this.

"What is it that you came round for?' He asks sensing I wasn't ok with what he does.

"Um to see you I couldn't sleep." I say wishing I had stayed at home now. "Can't you just eat bad people?" I suddenly and randomly ask.

He laughs then putting his hand to his mouth as he does. "Um I could yeh love but uh doesn't always work out that way. And how you know she wasn't bad?" He asks smirking at me.

"Good point I guess." I say holding his hand and stroking it.

"Look why don't you go home get some rest you look tired." He tells me stroking my hair.

"Couldn't I stay here?" I ask him. He looks down at the floor then back up at me like he was thinking whether it was a good idea or not.

"Ok fine. But you stay in my room ok no wondering around I don't want you hurt."

"Ok I promise." I tell him smiling at him then kissing him forgetting he just drank a girls blood. I could taste it on his lips and pulled away.

"Sorry I forgot." I tell him. He just smiles and leads me up to his room. I strip down to my bra and panties not realizing Klaus was watching me. I look at him to see him looking at me I blush enormously. He then goes into a drawer and throws me one of his t shirts.

"Here put this on." He smiles.

"Thank you." I smile back and climb into bed. I feel him climb in beside me and cuddle up to me.

"Your so gorgeous." He whispers to him as he strokes up and down my back. I turn to look at him.

"Will you still love me if anything bad happens that you might hate." I ask him. He frowns at me when I say this to him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like if something bad happens that I could not stop from happening even though I thought of so many different ways to prevent it?" I ask him.

"Summer what is it your not telling me." He asks rather sternly.

"Nothing I'm fine I'm just asking this question as I want you to know I would never hurt you on purpose." I tell him wanting him to know that. He still didn't know how to take my question.

"I don't know Summer depends what the bad thing was." He tells me. "You best get some sleep." He says kissing my head and getting up out the bed and heading out the room. I watch him go thinking why did I have to spoil the moment with my ridiculous question.

**Klaus's point of view**

'What on earth did Summer mean with that question she asked me.' I thought to myself as I picked up the dead girl from my living room floor and taking her to the basement to burn her body in the furnace I had recently brought. Was she planning on making something bad happen that could impact on me. Or was she trying to tell me something but couldn't. Once I got rid of the dead girl I go back up to her. She was now sleeping soundly. I sit beside her on the bed and stroke her hair.

"What are you hiding from me?" I whisper to her not likening her keeping something from me. I then get up and undress all the way down to my boxers and climb in next to her but turn away with my back towards her as I lay in bed thinking.

**Summer's point of view. **

A week had gone by and still Adam had not made his attack. Maybe he was just bluffing and just wanted to make me frightened of him. Klaus on the other hand seemed to be off with me ever since I asked him that stupid question. I think he thinks I'm keeping something from him which is true I am but was doing so to protect my friend. I send him a text.

"Hey could I come see you today?"

I then wait for a reply when none came I looked at the phone upset and worried. I then get up and grab my handbag realizing I best go meet Sid like we agreed. While I was with Sid my phone bleeped with a message from Klaus.

"Yeh I guess you could do." It said like he didn't really want me too.

I then after saying bye to Sid head round to Klaus's. He let me in.

"Hi." He says being alittle cold towards me. There was no hug to welcome me like he usually gives me. I walk into the mansion.

"You might find you might get bored as I'm busy with important things I have to do." He tells me looking at me.

"Oh right...' I say looking down at the floor then at him. "Well it's ok I can read a book." I tell him brightly not caring if I got bored. I could tell he didn't want me to stay.

"Fine make yourself at home." He says then goes into the direction of the main hall. I sigh deeply and sit down on the couch and start reading. I must of got lost in my book as when I looked up it was dark outside and not once did Klaus bother with me. It hurt me that he hadn't. I put my book away and get up and left Klaus a note saying:

"Gone home but guess that was what you wanted all along. Summer." and with no kisses like I normally would. I then leave and head home. Once home I notice all the lights were off thinking my mum must be out and so must be Caroline. I put my key in the door and turn it, unlocking it and push it open to enter the house. Once inside I take my coat off hanging it up along with my bag but after I turned on the hallway light. I then head into my room flicking on the switch no sooner than I done that I felt myself being flung onto the bed and a huge lump on top of me recognizing it has Adam.

"Hey did you miss me." He grins at me pinning me down.

"No go away." I scream. He back hands me hard making my lip bleed that I could taste the blood. I scream even louder wanting to make as much noise as I could as I struggle beneath him. He punches me in my stomach hard and rips at my clothes gropping me before smacking my head against my headboard really hard this time knocking me out.

When I finally came too Adam was stil on top of me and this time I had a new pain to contend with. It felt like I was being torn in two with a burning sensation between my legs as he rocked back and forth on me. I knew he was raping me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Everywhere was hurting. I tried to move my arms but couldn't as saw that my wrists were tied to the bed. I started to cry but this seemed to drive him even more as he went faster on me. After what seemed like ages he must of came as he climbed off me.

"Hope you enjoyed that just as much as I did." He smirks at me as he gets back into his clothes. I didn't dare look at him hoping he would untie me.

"Now if your mum and sister asks how you got your cuts and bruises you say you got mugged on the way home." He grins at me as he unties me from the bed. "And if you dare tell I will hurt you bad and your lame friends." He says grabbing my face and making me look at him. He then leaves. I sit up in pain as I climb off the bed. I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes so quickly found my pjs and put them on. I then head straight for the bathroom and ran the shower making sure it was hot. I wanted to scrub every trance of him that I could from my skin. Once I done that I putmy pjs back on and snuggled on the sofa. I daren't look at my injuries on my body or my face. Suddenly my mum came back and into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart you ok?" She asks sitting down beside me. She then saw my face and puts her hand to her mouth seeing my cut lip and bruised left cheek. "Oh my did Klaus do this to you?' She asks horrified. I sit up clutching my side.

"No mum he didn't I was...mugged." I cry going to cuddle her.

"Oh no what did they take? Did you get a good look at them? Did they hurt you?" She asks as she cuddles me stroking my hair.

"They took my purse and they punched me a few times. But I didn't get a look at them because they were wearing masks." I lie to her feeling I had no choice and plus I felt dirty and guilty for letting this happen.

"Ok well we will do a report which means we will have to go down to the station."

"No mum please I don't want to press charges they didn't get much." I cry at her.

"But sweety they beat you up. We should get you to a hopsital at least." She says to me.

"No I'm fine ok really I'm fine just leave it." I tell her sternly. She could see I was getting even more upset than I already was. She gets up.

"Ok fine." She says then leaves the room.

**Two days later**

I hadn't stepped out the house in the last two days. Klaus hadn't even bothered with me. I found this to be a blessing as I couldn't face him right now anyway. I was on my own reading my book in my room when my phone bleeped with a message from Klaus.

"Summer we need to talk will you come round tonight?" The text read. I then typed back.

"I can't I'm ill." To him putting no kisses like I normally would.

"Fine I will come to you."

"No I do not want you to. Why can't you just tell me in text."

"Fine think me and you should end its obvious your not coping with the things that I do so we should just call it quits." I couldn't believe what I was reading. Tears stung my eyes.

"I was coping with it fine thank you but can see you want to use this as an excuse to dump me so fine I do not care. I never loved you anyway." I put the last bit in anger furious with him.

**Klaus's point of view**

I knew I had a reason to distrust Summer. Made me so angry that I loved her. I threw the glass I held in my hand against the wall furious with her. I never thought she would say that to me. I ring her. She picks up.

"Hello." She just says.

"I knew I should't of trusted you. Did you just want to be with me to find out my weakness?" I growl at her.

"You don't have any so that would be a no." She says.

"Then what was your game Summer revenge?"

"Well you did kill Elena's aunt and you did try to kill Elena." She tells me.

I close my eyes. "So you admit it then."

"Guess so." She says in an uncaring way.

I then hang up on her seething with anger.

**Summer's Point of view**

I didn't care what he thought about me. He was the one that ended it with me so I just let him hear what he wanted to hear even though it hurt me saying it. I go into the kitchen to fix myself a drink. Suddenly my phone bleeped again. I looked at the message to find a number I did not know.

"Hey how you holding up? Don't think thats it because there's more to come. Adam." Fear rose through me as I read it. 'How did he get my number? Alisha?' I thought as I go through to my room. Since that night I had completly changed my room around. I even hid the dress I was wearing that night. I then text Sid.

"Hey fancy meeting up?" I ask him. Some seconds later he text back.

"Where?" He asks.

"My place." I text back.

"Ok be there in 5." I smile as I read that knowing I wouldn't be alone. Five minutes later he came round. We hung out in the living room for abit watching a flim. My mum then came back.

"Oh hey Sid you staying for tea?" She asks him.

"Uh um yeh ok." He smiles pleased to be spending extra time with me. Sid didn't like hearing that I was badly beaten up by yobs. I daren't tell him the truth as he wanted to go after the people he thought had beaten me up. I didn't want him going after Adam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry its taken me so long to do another chapter this time I have two new chapters for you. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review. :) **

**Chapter Twelve**

One night as I walk home from Sid's Klaus comes out from behind a bush and stands right in front of me glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I ask him thankfully my bruises had now gone.

"Nothing love just doing abit of stalking. Don't want you to think you got away with what you done." He says to me in a matter of a fact way. I stare at him.

"Fine you do that but I'm going home now to my nice and comfy bed." I tell him going to walk past him he grabs my arm.

"You really have no idea what I can do, do you Sweetheart?" He whispers to me in my ear.

"Uh yes I actually do you kill people." I smile at him showing no fear.

He gets angry then like I was making fun of him as his face changes to his hybrid face.

"Don't push me Summer love." He growls at me. I put my head to the side exposing my neck.

"Go on then bite me." I urge him. His eyes widen in shock like he expected me to flinch from him.

"My god how much you have changed. Your not the girl who I once knew." He growls at me.

"Maybe not." I say bitchly to him. I knew I was being a bitch and I didn't care. He lets go of me and throws me to the floor where I graze my arm. I hold it and glare up at him.

"Ow that hurt." I yell at him in anger.

"Good could of been alot worse believe me." He growls then walks away not looking back.

Klaus's Point of view

I so wanted to rip her limb from limb but couldn't bring myself to do it. I still had feelings for her even if she didn't for me. The anger in her eyes I would never forget as she glared at me. How did she change from the lovely girl I had met into this vile girl who I was begining to hate.

I walk round to Sid's and bang on his door. He opens it.

"What do you want?" He asks me shocked to see me standing on his doorstep.

"What's the deal with Summer?" I ask him sternly.

"Nothing as far as I know. She did say you dumped her though and she said she was over you." He tells me smugly like he was glad it was over between us. I go to grab him but he was too smart.

"Nah ah you can't come in without an invite." He smiles at me then closes the door on me. I wanted so much to break a window or course a fire but I knew he wasn't worth it. I then head home. As I walk in the door Kol was there greeting me along with Eiljah.

"Heard your girlfriend fooled you. Must not of been nice. Surprised you haven't torn into her yet. If you like I could do it for you?" Kol asks grinning at me finding it funny.

"Kol we are not here to talk about Niklaus's love life." Eijah tells him stepping forwards.

"Then why are you here?" I ask glaring at them both.

"Seems we have trouble heading our way." Eiljah informs me.

"Whatever the trouble let it come. I'm sure I will defeat it whatever it is." I say not bothered.

"Fine have it your way. But I heard that it's very powerful."

I turn my back on the both of them pouring myself a drink.

"You both probably thought me as weak falling for a stupid human girl. Well she didn't get the best of me." I tell them downing my drink and turning back to face them.

"Forget about her Niklaus focus on what is important." Eijah tells me.

"Yes brother focus and let me get your revenge on that girl. I been dying to have alittle fun with her ever since I met her." Kol grins at me.

"Fine have it your way but don't kill her." I growl at him. Kol smiles cheekily pleased with himself and zooms out.

I wasn't sure if I done the right thing but she had truly angered me and at that moment I didn't care.

Kol's point of view

I could see Summer through her window as I hid behind a bush. She was brushing her blonde hair with a blank look upon her face. I watch her get up and go over to her bed. She is wearing her pink pjamias. She climbs into bed but doesn't turn out the light. It was like she was scared of something. By the looks of it the house looked empty. I ring the doorbell and go back to my hiding place. She was now sat upright in bed I could tell she was frightened. She gets up slowly out of bed. I then zoom back to the front door and wait patiently for her ringing the doorbell again. She opens the door slowly.

"Hey Summer can I come in?" I ask her.

"Uh no go away." She tells me going to shut the door. I put my boot in the way and make her look at me.

"Look at me Summer that's it into my eyes." I tell her once I held her gaze I compelled her to let me in. Once inside I grab her and threw her up against the wall.

"You smell delicious." I tell her taking in her scent.

"If your going to kill me do it." She tells me sounding scared.

"I'm not going to kill you dear Summer but I am going to feed from you." I grin at her then take a bite into her neck. She trys to push me away from her but it was hopeless as I kept drinking at her blood. But suddenly I heard some footsteps coming down the garden path. The front door was now locked but I could hear someone picking at the lock. I withdrewed from Summer who now put her hand to her neck wondering why I stopped.

"You expecting anyone?" I ask her. She shakes her head no looking twice as scared before I drank from her. I grab her and throw her towards her room putting my finger to my mouth. I then hide and wait. I watch as the front door creaks open and a guy comes into the house. I thought he might be a burglar. But instead the guy heads for Summer's room. I follow sneakily behind and follow the guy into Summer's room. Summer though seemed to be hiding. I could hear her strong heartbeat from under the bed. The guy goes up to Summer's bed and see's that she weren't there.

"Dammit." I hear him murmur. He then left. Once he had gone I went over to the bed and looked under it. I could see Summer trembling and trying so hard not to cry. I hold out my hand to her.

"He's gone." I tell her. She takes my hand and crawls out from under the bed. "Who was that guy?" I ask her.

"I...I... do not know." She says I could tell she was lying.

"Well looks like he could be back." I say to her. I turn to leave.

"Kol please stay I don't want to be alone." She says frightened.

"You want me to stay after I bit you?" I ask soudning shocked.

"Please." She kinda begs.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping on the floor. And if I get hungry in the night don't blame me if I start snacking on you." I grin at her. I then text Nik.

"Nik at Summer's for the night. Think my luck might be in ;)" I grin as I send it.

Klaus's point of view

I sit in my study going over some businiess with Eiljah when my phone bleeps. I see a message from Kol and read it. Soon as I do I was overwelmed with jealously. Why did she never let me have my way with her when we were together but she lets Kol. I was angered by this last betrayel of her's. I storm out the house and down the street wanting to take this anger out on someone anyone. I head to Summer's house and make out her and Kol in bed together. Summer was facing away from him her eyes open she looked like she was crying. Thinking Kol was behind her tears I zoom into the house into her room.

"Nik what a pleasant suprise. Didn't expect to see you." Kol says actually suprised I was standing there in Summer's room.

"Yeh well I came to get you. Your needed at home." I tell him looking at Summer who was now sitting up but not looking at me.

"Why do you need me for?"

"Just go Kol." I growl at him. He sighs heavily and gets out of Summer's bed with just his boxers on. I make a small growl in my throat that it makes Summer look at me. I glare at her. She looks away. I then leave with him.

"You shouldn't of taken me away from her brother." Kol tells me looking at me.

"Why not. You fallen for her too have you?" I laugh.

"No just she has someone after her. And she was terrified of them so much that she hid under the bed." He explains to me with a laugh.

I stop and look back at the house feeling an urge to protect her. "Go home to Eiljah I got some business to take care of here." I say to Kol and zoom back off to the house. I find Summer lay down in her bed sobbing. I climb on to the bed and gently touch her shoulder. She flinches and jumps up letting out a scream.

"SSh Summer I'm not going to hurt you?" I tell her gently.

"Why did you come back?' She asks me trying to be calm through her tears.

"Who was that guy that was here?" I demanded.

"Like I told Kol I don't know."

"Then why you so frightened."

"Because it is frightening having someone break into your house."

"Why hide under the bed?" I ask not believing her.

"I sensed danger ok."

"Summer I'm not stupid. You know him don't you? Is he an ex boyfriend?"

"No your my only ex." She states clearly.

"Guess thats good to know." I say looking at her I see the dried blood on her neck.

"Kol fed from you didn't he?" I growl.

"Yes he did." She says upset.

"You should get some sleep." I tell her.

"Are you staying?" She asks as she lies back down not taking her eyes from me.

"Guess I'm going to have to." I tell her sitting down in the chair she had in her room.

"Ok. Night." She says snuggling down and closing her eyes. Once she was asleep I snooped through her room. I couldn't find anything of interest but what I did catch a scent of blood when I opened up her wardrobe. It was her blood I could smell it. I picked up a bag with some clothes in and opened it. Inside was the dress she had worn to mine the nite I blanked her. It had drops of blood on and looked torn. I look back at Summer lay in her bed soundly asleep. I put the bag back in the wardrobe trying not to think anymore about it. I go back to the chair and sit down not long after I fell asleep.

Summer's point of view

I wake in the middle of the night to see Klaus asleep in the chair. I had no idea why he stayed in less Kol told him about the guy coming into the house. I knew it was Adam thats why I had hid under the bed. I climb out of bed and go up to Klaus. I get the blanket from on my bed and put it over him. Kissing his head.

"I love you" I whispered to him then climb back into bed and snuggle down again. I don't know if he heard me but he looked dead to the world.

The next morning he was gone.

Three months pass.

One morning I woke up to feeling quite sick although I wasn't exactly sick. I couldn't face breakfast so skipped it and went to school. Once there I met up with Sid and Cassie. These days Alisha kept away from us. Cassie and Sid couldn't understand why but think it had to have something to do with Adam. I wondered if she knew what he done to me.

"So you guys wanna come round mine tonight and hang out?" Cassie asks both Sid and I.

"Um sure." I smile looking at Sid.

"Yeh I should be able to." Sid confirms.

"I will meet you guys here after school then. Bye for now see you at lunch." Cass says before walking away to her lesson.

"Guess I will see you at lunch." Sid smiles.

"Yep sure will." I smile thinking 'If I could face it.' I was still feeling quesy. I go to my lesson.

Lunchtime came and slowly I began to feel quite better that I managed to eat something which got me through the rest of my day.

Later after school I was getting ready to go round to Cassie's when the doorbell went. Thinking it was mum I went into the hallway to find Adam standing there grinning at me. I then quickly shot to the back door to run from him. He was quick and grabbed my leg making me trip up and bang my head on the floor but not enough to make it bleed. Dazed for a second I kicked at him with my leg and ran out the back door and down the street which then I bumped straight into Klaus who grabs me.

"Hey slow down Love, where you rushing off too?" He asks. I quickly move my hair over my bang on my forehead.

"Um uh I'm late to meet my friends." I tell him looking at him out of breath.

I think he sensed my fear as he gave me that look which suggested he knew I was lying.

"Ok fine something scared me. I haven't been able to get over that break in I had ok." I tell him lying again.

"Ok fine. Do you want me to walk you to your friends house?" He asks.

"Fine ok." I tell him letting him walk with me. I guess I let him because I felt safe with him. Once we got to Cassie's.

"Well here I am. Thanks for walking with me." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Your welcome I guess. Bye Summer." He says then walks away.

"Bye." I say watching him go. Once he was gone I knocked on Cassie's door.

A week later Klaus had one of his parties on. Caroline was going with Tyler and Elena with Damon and Stefan. I wasn't sure whether to go or not. I was feeling not so good still. In the end Cassie and Sid said it would be a good idea to go so we went. Once there though I noticed Alisha with Adam. I clung to Sid not realizing. Sid though didn't seem to mind. I looked around the main hall at Klaus's mansion and saw heaps of people. Most of them dancing. I scanned around for Klaus and finally my eyes rested on him with Rebekah and Kol. I look away and up at Sid and smiled.

"Lets dance." I said to him.

"Best not be the way you did last time we was here" Sid says to me. I laugh.

"No it won't be." I smile at him taking his hand. Cassie stood watching us smiling. After we danced I then made my way to the buffett. I was feeling alittle hungry. Klaus must of saw me because he comes over.

"Summer." He says calmly. I look up at him.

"Hi." I smile looking at him. Suddenly Adam came up behind Klaus.

"Hi again. Klaus isn't it?" He asks Klaus. Klaus turns around to face him.

"Yes that's right." Klaus smiles at him. I began to feel sick just seeing them talking together.

"You don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend do you?" Adam asks looking at me.

"She's not my girlfriend." Klaus says in a cold way. Adam looked suprised.

"Right ok." He smiles. "Well then I shall whisk her away from you and speak with her." Adam smiles at him looking at me. I felt frozen to the spot.

"Go ahead." Klaus smirks at him seeming to not care. He then walks off. Adam grips my arm and pulls me away from all the people.

"Let's find somewhere quiet." He whispers in my ear.

"Let go of me." I say to him sternly suddenly finding my voice. Once he had found somewhere excluded he slams me up against the wall.

"Not a chance in hell. I want some fun again." He grins at me kissing me friecely i dont respond. He bites my lip groping at my body, tugging at my clothes. I felt sick. I start to struggle not wanting this to happen again. He gets mad though and grabs me by my hair. He must of gone in his pocket because he takes out a knive holding it to my throat.

"Going to play nice?" He growls at me cutting me lightly on my neck. I cry out and nod my head.

"Good." He smiles then puts the knive away pulling at my clothes kissing me again.

Rebekah's pov

I was just walking outside for a breath of fresh hair when I heard someone moaning. Intriged I walk over to where the noise was coming from and see a couple getting it on. I then realize that the girl was Summer. Frowning I go back to the party and walk up to Klaus.

"See your ex has moved on quite quickly." I tell him. He turns to face me wondering what I was on about. "Summer just saw her getting it on with some guy." Klaus looks at me angrily and zooms off.

Adam's pov

Couldn't believe I was having my way again with this girl. She made it so easy. I fuck her hard sqeezing her breast hard so that it hurt. She crys out quietly. I then pull out of her and turn her to face the wall where I ram myself into her again from behind. I could now hear her crying knowing I had hurt her.

"You not enjoying this Summer would you like it rougher." I grin at her enjoying her pain.

Klaus's pov

Furious with anger I walk straight out there wanting to confront Summer. I heard heavy breathing and what appeared to be crying sounds coming from a secluded spot within the mansion grounds. I suddenly spot Adam having sex with Summer. Furious and in anger I pull Adam off her and tear out his heart not really thinking about what I was doing. Summer turns to look at me in fear of me tears running down her face pulling her dress down. I smelt blood and saw blood dripping down her thigh and blood on her neck from what looked like a cut. She cluthes her stomach in pain now looking away from me.

"You ok?" I ask her looking at her not knowing how to react in this situation.

"I'm fine." She says to me trying hard not to cry she suddenly wrinces in pain still clutching her stomach.

I walk over to her and help her. She flinches from me like she didn't want me to touch her.

"No." She says to me unsure what I was going to do to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say to her getting impatient.

"I hurt." She replies see her sliding down the wall looking like she was in real pain.

"What's wrong love?" I ask her wondering why she is in pain .

"My stomach it hurts." She cries.

I kneel down by her not thinking I bite into my wrist and put it up to her mouth making her drink my blood. "Have at it sweetheart." I say to her stoking her hair as she does so. She then withdrews from me.

"Thank you." She says to me lying her head on my shoulder.

Summer's pov

I felt Klaus's arm go around me holding me tight.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" He asks.

"Can we not?" I ask him.

"What I just saw with Adam? Did you want that?" He asks me sounding jealous. I felt appalled at what he just asked me.

"NO." I say firmly to him moving away from him and standing up.

"Come on love you have to see it from my point of view."

"And what would that be?" I ask angrily.

"You left to come outside with him." He growls at me.

"Doesn't mean I wanted this to happen." I growl back at him.

"How do I know that?" He says with such anger in his eyes. I laugh at him.

"Fine think that. I liked it course I did. I love it rough. I love it when he makes me bleed. Is that good enough for you?" I say anger pumping through me as I glare at him anger in my own eyes. Klaus looks back at me with even more anger than before. He slams me up against the wall his face inches away from mine like he was about to kiss me.

"I could rip your heart out here right now."

"Then do it." I growl at him wanting him to at that moment. Suddenly he was then gone.

Another week goes by.

One morning I got up to take a shower as I go to take one I catch a glimse of myself in the mirror and notice I put on weight around my stomach. I suddenly had a terrible and horrifying thought that I was pregnant. Quickly I showered and got dressed then rushed to the nearest chemist to get a pregnancy test. But as I come out of the shop I bump into Kol.

"Summer, how lovely to see you again?" He smiles at me.

"I can't stop need to get home." I say to him going to push past him. He grabs me by my arm.

"Why the rush?" He asks smirking at me.

"Just let me go Kol." I say sternly at him.

"Fine ok no need to get moody with me." He grins at me letting me go.

I then walk off rather quickly and dont stop til I reach home in which I then go into the bathroom and lock the door putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it reading the instructions on the back of the pregnancy box. I couldn't believe it had come to this. What if I was pregnant and with Adam's baby. It made me feel sick. I take a deep breath and decide to get it over with. I take the test then wait for the verdict of the test. Five mins later to pink lines come up meaning that the test was positive. I am pregnant. I stare at the test and start to cry putting my head in my hands and just sobbing.

Much later.

I stayed up waiting for my mum to come home. Soon as she did I went up to her.

"Mum I need to tell you something." I say to her nervously. She looks at me as she hangs up her jacket.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asks me coming up to me.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out starting to cry. My mum looked shocked but pulled me in close hugging me.

"Whose is it?" She asks me stroking my hair.

"A guy called Adam." I whisper to her.

"Have I met him?" She asks withdrewing from me.

"No." I reply looking at her.

"Ok I think we both need a cup of coffee." She says leading me into the kitchen. I sit down at the kitchen table as I watch her put on the kettle. Suddenly Caroline zooms in.

"Hi mum. Hi Summer." She beams at us sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Hi." I murmur to her looking at the table.

"Your sister has had abit of a shock and to tell you the truth so have I." Mum tells her.

"What shock is that?" Caroline asks looking from Mum to me.

"Your sister is pregnant." Mum says. Caroline's eyes widen putting her hand to her mouth.

"Summer really?" She asks. "Is it Sid's?" She asks. I shake my head no.

"No it's some guy named Adam. Have you ever met him Caroline?" Mum asks. Caroline shakes her head no.

"No I haven't." Caroline says putting her hand on mine. I look at her.

"It's going to be ok. Mum and I will help you through this. Have you decided what your going to do?" Caroline asks me. I shake my head no.

"I haven't even thought that far ahead yet." I tell her through my tears.

"Well whatever you decide we will stick by you won't we Mum?"

"Yes course." Mum says putting her hand on my shoulder to show she was supporting me.

Caroline's pov

I couldn't believe my little sister was pregnant and that I was going to be an aunt. I felt jealous and excited all at the same time. Jealous because I would never have children and excited because I get to be an aunt. I head over to Elena's to share my happy news. Elena was shocked at first has was Bonnie who was also there.

"I know it was a shock at first but I'm slowly getting used to it." I tell them.

"I thought she was in love with Klaus though?" Elena says to me.

"I know but by the looks of it she was with someone else. And anyway he ended it with her rememeber."

"I guess so." Elena says.

After Elenas I head to the grill to see Matt but to my horror I saw Klaus was in there. He smirks at me as I enter.

"Hello Caroline love, how's your dear sister?" He asks taking a sip of his drink.

"She couldn't be better now she's not with you." I smirk back at him. He frowns at me not likening me saying that to him.

"Yeh well I'm much better without her." He growls at me.

"Well good for you. Means my sister can have a normal life and by the looks of it it's working out for her now she's going to have a baby." I smile at him waiting for his reaction. He glares at me in shock.

"She's pregnant?" He asks quietly looking away from me.

"Yep thats right." I smile loving his crushed reaction. He then leaves.

Summer's pov

I lay awake in my bed still in shock about being pregnant. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do about the baby. My Mum was on about me keeping it or if I didn't to let her bring it up. How was I suppose to love it? I wondered. I suddenly heard the door bang I sit up. I hear my mum answer it then hear raised voices.

"I need to see Summer." I hear voice growl.

"Well you can't Klaus she's in bed most possibly asleep." My mum says. I realized it was Klaus. I climb out of bed and decide to go see what he wanted.

"I need to see her Liz." He growls his fists clenched. I go out into the hall to where they both stood.

"Mum it's ok." I say to her. She looks at me then at Klaus.

"Fine you got ten mins." She says heading into the living room. Klaus glares at me.

"So is it true?" He asks.

I look down at the floor. "Yes." I reply looking at him. His eyes had hurt in them.

"Is it Adam's?" He growls at me.

"Yes." I say to him. He puts his hand to his face and shakes his head.

"How could you be so stupid." He growls at me. I looked hurt. Then all of a sudden his face changed not into his hybrid face but to a look like he just realized something. He looks at me in shock.

"That night I saw you with Adam. You were bleeding and in pain. You were losing the baby but then when I gave you my blood that must of saved it." He tells me looking at me. I put my hand on my small bump and think back to that night.

"But you can't be that far gone if that only happened a week ago." He says to me looking at me.

"It wasn't the first time Adam had attacked me like that." I confessed to him.

"How do you mean not the first?" Klaus asks me.

"He came into my room and beat me then he raped me." I tell him getting worked up.

"Why did you never say anything then?"

"Because he threatened me to keep quiet said he would hurt my friends."

"Didn't you think to tell me. He wouldn't be able to hurt me. I cannot be killed." He growls at me.

"You would of killed him. And you did kill him." I tell him.

"Yeh well he deserved it." He then looks at me. "Summer, sweetheart I would of helped you. All you had to do was trust me. I would of protected you." He says to me touching my face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't." I tell him putting my hand on his. He takes his hand away from my face and turns to leave. "I never meant what I said about not loving you. I do love you Klaus." I tell him tearfully. He looks back at me.

"I can't Summer we are now on different paths. You more so than me." He tells me looking at my growing bump. He then leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Klaus's pov

I go back to my house to pack. I have to get away from here for a few days maybe weeks. I know my doppelganger will be save here with the Salvatores. Rebekah is in the living room as I zoomed up to my room. She follows me.

"Whats up with you?" She asks.

"I'm leaving for a while." I tell her as I grab a bag and start to put some of my clothes into it.

She watches me her eyes sad.

"Why though and what about Elena?" She asks me looking at me confused.

"She will be save with Damon and Stefan and I just need to clear my head."

"It's Summer isn't it? Thought you no longer cared for her."

"I don't." I lie.

"Don't lie Nik I know you do." She says sounding angry.

"BEKAH JUST LEAVE IT YEH." I yell at her.

"What's going on here then." Kol asks entering the room a big smirk upon his face.

"Nik is leaving and all because of that girl." Rebekah says angrily. Kol however just laughs.

"Really big brother not something you would normally do over one proxy human girl. If I were you I would get rid of her for good." Kol grins.

"Maybe I will once I get back from my trip." I state to him making out thats all it was and that I was not leaving town for good.

"Well that good all this brooding over one girl isn't good for you or your image." Kol grins happily stating that to me.

Kol and Rebekah don't seem to understand. I don't think I could understand my feelings for Summer. I tried so hard to ignore them over these past few months. Trying to hate her, wanting to hurt her but I just couldn't do it. She was my weakness and I hated that. Maybe I should just get rid of her maybe in time these feelings would just disappear and I could move on. I had more reason too now she was pregnant and I knew I couldn't be with her. Plus she was damaged goods now. But everytime I thought about bad things happening to her I couldn't do it the guilt set in.

"I will be back in a week or so just look after things here for me. And Kol, Rebekah no going near Summer do I make myself perfectly clear." I growl at them. "Or I will dagger you both and you can go back in your coffins for a centry or so." I threaten them.

"Doesn't that get a bit boring saying that brother?" Kol smirks at me not seeming to be affected as I threaten him.

"Don't try my patience Kol." I growl at him not in the mood. I walk out the door with my packed bag. Rebekah just watches not saying a word.

Rebekah's pov

I knew it was no use to argue with Nik when he wanted to do his own thing. I just watch him go.

"I wonder what she's done this time to get him so upset?" Kol says to me smiling.

"I don't know Kol but I'm going to find out." I say leaving. I head to the Forbes house hoping to get answers. I knock at the door. Caroline answers.

"Oh it's you. What could you possibly want?" She asks me with a stern look.

"I came here to speak to Summer?" I say to her.

"Well she's busy." Caroline says to me not wanting me to see her.

"Well I do not care now go get her. Not inless you want me to burn your house down." I smile at her evily.

"Seriously you expect me to believe you would do that?" Caroline laughs at me.

"Don't push me Caroline." I snap at her.

"Fine I will go get her for you. But you better not hurt her." Caroline says heading back inside closing the door behind her. Some moments later Summer came to the door. I look her up and down suddenly noticing her bump.

"So that's why Nik left town." I say to her glaring at her.

"He's left?" She asks me looking upset.

"Yes and all because you couldn't keep your legs crossed with that guy." I growl at her.

"That guy raped me Rebekah." She growls back at me. I laugh.

"Whatever you probably asked for it. Don't get to comfortable I'm sure when Nik returns he will deal with you. Just because you think he cares for you doesn't mean he won't turn on you." I tell her friecely then walk off.

Summer's pov

I couldn't believe Klaus had left town. I felt gutted and crushed. I head into the living room.

"What did the she devil want." Caroline asks me seeing I was upset.

"You should know you have super hearing remember." I reminded her sitting down on the couch miseribly.

"Well look just because she said Klaus would hurt you doesn't mean he will." Caroline says trying to make me feel better.

"I probably deserve it if he did hurt me." I say to her feeling like this is my fault.

"You don't deserve to be hurt Summer. It wasn't your fault Adam raped you."

"Yes it was I should of told someone that he threatened to do that to me." I say to her upset. Caroline puts her arms around me and hugs me.

"It's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was right." She says to me trying to soothe me.

"I could of told Klaus he's powerful enough he could of stopped him." I cry.

"Yes he might of been able to do that but what if Adam had managed to get away and he then went on to harm your friends." She asks me stroking my hair.

"I love Klaus so much and I have ruined everything." I sob to her. She holds me tighter to her.

Two more weeks go by.

Rebekah's pov

Klaus had made no effort to contact me while he was away. I missed him so much. Kol was annoying me every day making me miss Nik even more. I head to the grill for a drink and see Matt there. I smile at him as I enter. He sees me and smiles too. I go over to him.

"Hi hows you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine thanks. You?" He asks me with his cute smile.

"Yeh I'm good thanks." I smile back.

"What can I get you?" He asks.

"Just an orange juice will do thanks." I say. Suddenly I notice Nik enter the bar.

"Nik your back." I smile at him.

"Looks that way dear sister." He smiles walking up to the bar.

"Where did you go?" I ask him wanting to know what he had been up to.

"Just around." He replies looking round the bar.

"Well we have missed you me more so than the others." I state to him.

"And I missed you to Bekah." He smiles at me then looks at Matt.

Suddenly I heard girly laughter and saw Summer enter with her friends. Nik saw too and glared.

Sid's pov

We arrived at the grill after managing to get Summer to vocat her house for the day. We had managed to get her to come shopping with us using the baby has an excuse. I go up to the bar only to find Klaus standing there.

"Hello mate." He grins at me.

"I'm not your mate." I say to him calmly but firmly.

Klaus just smirks at me. "How's Summer been?" He suddenly asks looking over to where she was sitting.

"She's fine more so without you." I smile at him knowing that wasn't really true.

"That's good then. Makes it more easier with what I got in mind for her." He smirks at me.

"You better not even be thinking about hurting her." I growl at him getting angry over the thought of him hurting Summer. He laughs.

"And you think you can stop me." He asks getting close up to my face.

"Maybe not but I could sure try." I say trying not to be scared of him.

"Just run along back to your mates and enjoy Summer while you still can." He smirks at me. I just turn and head back to Summer.

"We should just go." I say looking at Cassie. Cassie looks to the bar and sees Klaus.

"Oh ok lets go then." She says. Summer looked at both of us confused.

"But it was your idea to come in here Sid." She points out to me.

"Yeh but that was before now lets just head to yours and watch a movie or something." I smile at her.

"Ok fine lets go." She says then leaves with us to head to her house.

A few nights later.

Summer's pov

Night time came. I put on my pink pj top and my pink pj bottoms. I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth but when I come out I suddenly feel a hand on my mouth.

"Don't scream Summer love." A voice who I recognized as Klaus's voice says to me. He removes his hand from my mouth and turns me to face him.

"Why you here?" I ask him looking at him. He looked at me coldly with evil in his eyes.

"Just thought I would visit and let you know I'm back in town Sweetheart. Didn't think your friends would tell you."

"They knew?" I ask in shock that they didn't tell me.

"Yes on my first day back in mystic falls they saw me at the grill. Why do you think they suddenly wanted to leave for." He smirks at me. He looks down at my bump and frowns. I put my hand on it as if to protect it seeing the way he looked at it.

"Why are you really here?" I ask him. His face changes to his hybrid face I suddenly become frightened. "Please Klaus just go leave me alone." I say to him. He laughs.

"I don't think so." He says moving my hair to the side so he could expose my neck. Realizing what he is about to do I struggle.

"No you can't do this." I cry at him. He holds me tighter.

"I can Summer love and I will. I want you out my life. You betrayed me too many times." He growls bringing his fangs closer to my neck. I feel his fangs priece my neck I cry out. I feel him drink from me and he wasnt being gentle about it.

"Klaus please I love you." I whisper feeling tired. I close my eyes and feel myself going limp in his arms.

Klaus pov

It Feels so good to be drinking from her again. Her blood tasted sweeter than before. I ignore what she says to me but then felt her go floppy in my arms. I suddenly panic and stop drinking from her and lift her up and place her carefully on the bed. I had no idea why I paniced. Her heart was faint as was the baby's. I watch her just laying there then bite into my wrist and hold it to her lips letting the blood sweep into her mouth and down her throat. I go to leave when her bedroom door opens and there stands her mother.

"Klaus what did you do?" She says looking upon Summer on the bed with a frightened look in her eyes.

"I I." I start to say looking at the floor before jumping out the window into the night.

Liz pov

I quickly check Summer's pulse but then spot her bloody mouth realizing that Klaus must of fed her some of his blood. I pull back her bed covers and help her into bed tucking her in. I sit beside her on the bed waiting for her to wake up. I feel like this wasn't a safe place for her to live anymore.

An hour later she starts to stir. "Mum." She whispers to me.

"Sweetheart, you ok?" I ask her taking her hand as she sits up in her bed. She puts her hand up to her neck like she expected to find something there.

"He healed you." I say to her. She looks at me in shock.

"Why?" She asks tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. But I think you should go stop with your aunt just til the baby's born." I tell her.

"Ok. Maybe it's for the best." She says looking sad. I pull her in for a hug and hold her stroking her hair. I felt so scared for her and my unborn grandchild.

Klaus pov

I slam the front door as I enter my house heading into the living room. I pour myself a drink then with a burst of anger I throw the glass at the wall making it smash and the drink going everywhere. Kol must of heard the comostion as he comes storming in.

"What's got you so angry brother?" He asks me smirking.

"Nothing." I growl.

It's Summer isn't it? Did you kill her?" He asks circling me. I lose it and punch him in his face. he swerves missing my punch laughing.

"So you did do it." He says standing in front of me again.

"No I didn't." I tell him.

"Your turning soft brother." Kol laughs again. This time I snap his neck letting him fall to the floor before going up to my studio and slamming the door.

Summer's pov

The next morning I start to pack my bags. Mum helps me. She had rang my aunt eariler in the morning and asked her to let me come stay with her. Once I packed all my stuff that I could manage into two suitcases I quickly changed into some clothes and headed down to the car. I saw Caroline standing by the car with Tyler. She pulls me into a hug. I hug her back. We then withdrew,

"Take care yeh." She says through tears.

"I will." I smile at her trying not to cry myself. Tyler comes closer to me.

"Hey kiddo. Make sure you stay safe yeh. And look after bump ok." He smiles hugging me too. He then withdrews.

"I will. Bye." I say then climb into the front passenger seat. Mum got in the drivers side. Tyler had kindly put my suitcases in the boot. I wave bye to Caroline and Tyler as mum drives away to the airport.

Once on the plane and after I said a tearful goodbye to my mum I started to relax feeling that maybe this is what I needed to get away from everything and Klaus. I didn't blame him for wanting to kill me. I blamed myself for what happened to me.

Klaus pov

I stood in my studio painting my latest art work. I could hear Rebekah's heels coming closer and closer to my room. She opens the door and steps into the room.

"Nik I thought you would be in here." She says to me. I don't turn to face her just continue to paint.

"What is it Rebekah?" I ask her.

"Just though you should know that Summer has left town." She tells me. I turn to face her.

"Well good for her." I tell her. She looks at me oddly then.

"This is not like you Nik. Normally you don't let people just run away from you." She says upset and angry with me that I would let some human girl get under my skin.

"What would you like me to do?" I ask her.

"Torture her rip her heart out."

I laugh. "Bekah love just leave it." I tell her continuing to paint. She sighs and walks away her heels clanging on the floor as she does.

A month or so later.

Summer pov

I found it so peaceful living with my aunt. She didn't have any children of her own also think she was glad of the company since she also lives on her own in a three bedroomed cottage. My aunt whose name is Helen loves to bake cakes and bake her own bread. She is now teaching me how to bake so I could teach my own child when they are at a age to learn. My aunt Helen thinks the younger the better. My aunt lives in a quiet place with not many other houses around. She had a tree at the bottom of the garden with a rope swing tied to it. I would sit here many a time reading my book on a nice summer's day. Plus it took my mind off Klaus. I missed him so much. I know he hates me. I would never forget that look in his eyes has he looked at me wanting to rip open my neck. I sigh deeply to myself in deep thought as I sit on the garden bench,

"Summer honey you ready?" My aunt's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes aunt coming." I smile up at her.

"Good because we don't want to be late for your scan. Think todays the day you find out what your carrying." She smiles at me.

"I do?" I ask her.

"Yes thats if baby lets them see." She smiles at me. I laugh putting my hand on my bump hoping that they would. I am secretly hoping it to be a girl. I think if I had a boy he might turn out like his father. I get up from the bench and follow my aunt to the car. I climb in and we then head to the hospital.

Klaus pov

Sat at the grill I recieve a text message. I open it seeing it was from one of my hybrids. There was a picture of Summer looking happy coming out from a hospital with who must be her aunt next to her. I had one of my hybrids keep taps on her ever since I learned from Rebekah who got Matt to tell her. I stare at the picture in front of me and stroke Summer's face. I missed her which I hated but couldn't seem to stop. Many a time I have had to stop myself going after her. I just couldn't go to her not when she now is pregnant with a child. I never thought of myself as a father type. I didn't even think I liked children let alone wanted them.

Summer's pov

Four months pass and I am still living at my aunts. Preparing for my baby's arrival. My aunt seemed more excited than me. She brought me a cot plus all the other things I needed for my baby. She had also been decorating the baby's room which she calls the nursery. I felt frightened about going into labour but my aunt told me that she would be there to hold my hand. When that day finally arrived in the middle of the night my aunt was ready. She piled me into the car with my hopstial bag and rushed me there. The midwife helps me on to the bed and gets me settled. She hooks me up to a moniter by putting straps round my bump so she could hear the babys heartbeat. I smile and look at my aunt who smiles back at me.

A few hours later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who I name Daisy. She has these amazing blue eyes and such tiny hands and feet. I notice that she also has blonde hair but only a little of it for the moment.

"See she takes after you." My aunt whispers knowing I had been worrying that she would of looked more like Adam than me. I didn't seem to care about that now though as I looked down at her. I just felt glad that she was healthy. The nurse helps my aunt to clean and dress her into a pink sleepsuit with a little pink hat to keep her head warm. She then wraps Daisy into a blanket and hands her to me. I look down at Daisy and smile cooing at her. I couldn't believe she was mine.

"I best go let Caroline and your mum know the good news." My aunt tells me leaving me and the baby alone together.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since I gave birth to Daisy. She's such a little angel that she rarely crys. Only when she needs changing, feeding or wanting cuddles. I have to pinch myself sometimes as I cannot believe she's mine. My aunt Helen is so good to me and to Daisy. She helps with the night time feeds when she can although I don't expect her to. I love being a mother. It's not so scary has it used to be when I was pregant with her. My sister and my mum love Daisy to pieces. They think it would be fine for me to return home but I'm not so sure. I found it hard getting over Klaus when I first came here now if I go back I'm frightened that my old feelings for him may return if I see him again. He had made it perfectly clear that he hates me and that there was no future between us now I have Daisy..._

"Summer would you like a coffee?" My aunt asks disturbing me from writing as I sit at the kitchen table.

"Yes please Aunt." I smile putting down my pen and shutting my diary.

"I will make us both one. Is that your diary your writing in? I can remember writing in one myself at your age." She asks smiling at me as she remembered.

"Yes it is. Don't you keep one anymore?" I ask her.

"Oh no. Think I'm alittle to old for that now." She smiles switching on the kettle before going in the top cupboard and getting down two mugs and setting them down on the side.

"Is Daisy ok?" I ask her.

"She's out like a light. Such a beautiful baby. Have you thought some more about going back to live with your mum?" She asks me looking at me.

"Um I'm still thinking. There's too many memories there for me." I say to her sadly.

"I know. But your mum and sister miss you."

"I know." I smile at her as I hear the kettle boil.

**Caroline pov**

As I'm sat in the Grill talking to Elena and Bonnie I couldn't help looking towards Matt and Rebekah. I didn't know what her game was with him and it annoyed me.

"So is Summer returning?" Bonnie asks me disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Uh I have no idea. Aunt Helen is going to talk her into coming back but I don't think she wants to."

"Why because of Klaus?" Elena asks.

"I guess so. She was in love with the guy and he did try and kill her." I tell them still watching Rebekah and Matt from time to time.

Bonnie notices. "Are they together now?" She asks looking surpised.

"No I don't think so." I say.

"Wonder what her game is with him."

"Maybe she actually likes Matt." Elena says watching them.

"No she has no heart remember. She's a she devil." I say quite bitchly.

Meanwhile Rebekah who is talking to Matt over hears the whole of the conversation. She says her goodbyes to Matt and heads home egar to tell Klaus the news she had learnt.

**Klaus pov**

"Hey mate got anything new for me?" I ask one of my hybrids on the other side of the phone.

"No nothing to report." He replys.

"Guess no news is good news. Keep on with what I told you to do." I tell him then hang up.

"What you got your hybrids working on now brother." Kol asks entering my studio with a smug look upon his face.

"Just something which don't concern you." I smile at him.

"Well whatever it is I'm glad to see your back on form." He smiles back at me refering to Summer as he looks at my latest painting.

"Yes well no point in dwelling is there."

"No there isn't Nik I agree." Rebekah smiles entering also.

"Bekah what brings you here?" I ask her.

"I heard something today while at the grill with Matt that I thought you would be interested in." She tells me looking rather proud of herself.

"And whats that?" I ask.

"Summer may be returning to Mystic Falls." I look at her stunned.

"Who did you hear this from?" I ask.

"I overheard Caroline talking to Elena and Bonnie."

"If she does return you can kill her dear brother." Kol says to me rather happily.

"Yes be perfect to take out your revenge on her." Rebekah tells me. I however wasn't to happy about the idea of even hurting Summer. I hoped she never came back to Mystic Falls ever. Took me weeks to get over her. I thought that maybe with having my hybrid keep tabs on her that maybe I could find the strength to kill her but now don't think I ever could.

**Two weeks later**

**Summer's pov**

I look up at my mums house as I climb out of the car. I smile at my sister who comes out the house to greet me.

"Hey I'm glad you decided to come home. It hasn't been the same since you left." Caroline tells me hugging me tightly. Mum gets Daisy out the car in her car seat.

"Ooh there she is my precious niece." Caroline smiles going over to mum and taking the car seat off my mum and taking it inside. I follow close behind still unsure if I made the right choice. My aunt had kept on telling me to come home that in the end I thought she didn't want me there anymore.

"Do you want a drink?" My mum asks bringing in my suitcases from the car.

"No im ok. I will just unpack my things and get Dais settled." I tell her taking one of my cases into my room.

"Could I help with night feeds?" Caroline asks me now holding Daisy in her arms.

"Um ok if you want to." I tell her smiling at her. Caroline beams at me.

"I'm going to be the perfect aunt your see." She says taking Daisy into the living room.

I then start to unpack my things. "You sure you wanted to come back here?" My mum asks bringing in another suitcase.

"Yes I'm sure." I smile at her.

"Good. I have really missed you." She says hugging me. I hug her back. She then withdrews.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"No I will be fine. Thanks anyway."

The next day Sid comes round with Cassie.

"Hey guys." I beam at them pleased to see them. I had missed them so much while being at my Aunts. I did often text Sid and he did keep me updated about things.

"Summer hey so glad your back." Sid says hugging me tight before withdrewing to let Cass hug me.

"Yeh we so missed you." She smiles hugging me then withdrewing.

"I have missed you guys too."

"Where's Daisy?" Sid asks.

"My sister took her out in her pram to show her off." I tell them.

"I'm guessing Caroline loves being an Aunt?" Asks Sid.

"Yeh she sure does. Do you guys want a drink?"

"Uh yes please." Cass smiles.

"Yeah I will have one too." Sid smiles following me into the kitchen along with Cassie.

**Caroline pov**

I am enjoying taking Daisy out in her pram. I got stopped a few times mainly by old ladies saying how adorable she is. I had to smile loving the attention Daisy is getting. Suddenly Rebekah zooms up to me.

"Aww that your neice." She smirks at me taking a peek at Daisy.

"Go away Rebekah. I do not want you near my neice."

"Oooh what do you think I'm going to do? Rip her head off." She laughs at me. I could then see she is thinking of something because then she smiles. "But I know who would." She grins at me.

"Seriously. You would give an innocent young defenseless little baby to your brother to kill." I ask getting angry and upset.

"Well yes I would actually. Since that baby was concieved through Summer cheating on him."

"Summer did not cheat on him. She was raped." I tell her getting very angry now that I wanted to rip her head off.

"Whatever but I am taking the baby." She says looking straight into my eyes like she is compelling me.

Rebekah's pov

I seized my chance to take the baby so I compelled Caroline to hand her over then zoomed off home. I found Klaus in his studio.

"Hey Nik look what I got for you." I smile at him placing the baby into his arms. Nik looked down at the baby in shock then back up at me.

"What have you done Bekah?" He asks me getting angry.

"It's Summer's baby thought you would be pleased." I say to him seeing that he wasn't at all pleased.

"Take it back." He says to me holding the baby out to me.

"No I thought you might like to punish Summer for what she done to you and this would be the perfect punishment."

"Just take it back."

I take the baby from him and look at her. She starts to cry at me. I roll my eyes and put her on top of the table. "If you don't want her you take her back." I smirk at him then leave.

**Klaus pov**

I stare in shock after her. How dare she bring me back Summer's baby. The child's cries were now starting to get louder. I curse Rebekah under my breath and pick up the crying child. She looks up at me and stops crying now making babbling and cooing sounds while kicking out her legs. I couldn't help but smile at her. But quickly snap out of it and take my phone out from inside my pocket and find the Sheriff number and rang it.

"Hi Sheriff Forbes I seem to have your granddaughter here with me. Care to come and get her."

"I hope you haven't hurt her Klaus." She says to me sounding worried for her granddaughter's safety.

"I love how can you think so low of me sweetheart. Just come and get her." I growl then hang up.

"Fatherhood becomes you brother." Kol grins from the doorway.

"Not now Kol." I say to him. He walks up to me and peers at the baby.

"She's got your eyes." He smirks enjoying winding me up. "She is kinda cute though like her mother."

"Kol I mean it." I growl at him not wanting to hear this from him.

"She also looks tasty. And smells great. Be a perfect snack."

I couldn't deny that the child I am holding smelt delicious but I couldn't hurt her. She reaches out to touch my face. Her hand felt so soft against my cold skin. Suddenly the door banged. Ignoring Kol I go to answer it. On the doorstep stood Liz.

"Granddma. Here you go one baby." I smile at her handing her, her granddaughter.

"Thank you. Will I have your word that she will not be taken again." She asks me with a worried expression on her face.

"You have my word." I say to her taking one last look at the baby who snuggled against her granddma.

"Good. And thank you for not hurting her." Liz says before walking away. I head back into the studio.

"See the old brother I used to know would of torn into that baby. But I guess because it is Summer's baby you won't. Shame like I said she would of made a tasty snack brother."

Something inside me snaps as I throw my brother against a wall.

"I gave my word that that baby will not be touched so if you go nearer her I will make sure you get put back in that coffin and dumped in the ocean to rot for eternity."

Kol looked at me fright in his eyes knowing I would carry out what I said if harm came to the baby. He simply nods his head hating me even more.

"Can't believe after all she's done that you still have feelings for her. And a human too. Your pathetic Nik." He growls at me before zooming off. I sit down my head in my hands.

**Summer's pov**

After I heard that Rebekah had compelled Caroline to hand over Daisy my heart felt so much terror. I thought such dreadful things that Rebekah would do to her. But has it turned out Klaus rang my mum to come get her. I waited for what seemed like hours til my mum came home with her. I ran up to her and took Daisy out her arms.

"She ok? Is she hurt?" I ask checking Daisy over.

"No she's fine. Klaus didn't hurt her. He's gaven me his word that no harm will ever come to her." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So glad she's ok." I cry holding Daisy close.

"I'm so sorry Summer." Caroline crys to me hugging me and Daisy.

"It's ok Caroline it wasn't your fault." I say to her hugging her back.

"Well at least Daisy is safe." Mum says sitting down.

A few weeks pass. One night I go out with Cassie and Sid. We head to a club and dance together having a few drinks. Mum had Daisy for me. I quite enjoyed having a break from Daisy. Sid and I danced together but then a guy cut in asking me to dance as well so I did thinking it wouldn't be poilite to turn him down. Cassie danced with Sid instead. During my dance with the guy I found out his name was Aiden. I told him my name. He said it suited me as I was very beautiful. He made me blush at the that. He asked if he could buy me a drink which I said yes to. We then sit down at a table together and talk. Eventually we ended up swapping numbers before the end of the night. He didn't seem to mind that I had a child. Once I got home I told Caroline about my night. She seemed worried that I met a guy at a club. But I told her he seemed nice and he didn't do anything to hurt me while I was with him. But I guess she still worried.

Another week goes past. As I was changing Daisy's nappy a text bleeps on my phone. Leaving it for a second til I finished doing Dais nappy I then read it.

"Hey Summer. Couldn't stop thinking about you. Would you let me take you out on a date?" I smiled realizeing it was from Aiden.

"Ok that would be nice. When would you like to?" I ask sending the text to him.

"Whenever your free."

"Ok I will try to arrange for tomorrow night if you like. Will 8 be ok?"

"Yes fantastic. Where should I pick you up from."

"I will text you my address." I text back then text him my address.

"Thanks see you at 8." I smile getting excited. I go into my mum who was cooking breakfast.

"Mum can you babysit for me tomorrow night from 8?" I ask her.

"Ok where you going?" She asks me.

"On a date with that guy I met."

"Oh do I get to meet him before you go off?" She asks me a concerned look upon her face.

"I don't want you scaring him off mum. And we will only go somewhere public. But he is picking me up." I tell her.

"That will be a perfect chance to meet him then." My mum says to me going back to her cooking.

The next night. Aiden calls round. My mum answers the door first so she could get her first impressions on the guy.

"Hello. You must be Aiden?" She asks him smiling at him.

"Yes that's right. You must be Summer's mum." Aiden smiles back at her holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes that's right." She says to him putting her hand in his to shake it then taking it away again. "I see you brought flowers." She says noticing the pink roses in his hand.

"Yes I thought Summer would like them."

"Hi Aiden. They are beautiful. Thank you." I smile making myself known. Aiden smiles and hands me the roses.

"Here let me take them and you two get off. I persume Daisy got off to sleep ok?" My mum asks me taking the roses from me.

"Yes she's sound asleep." I smile at her.

"I will take good care of her Mrs Forbes."

"You better." My mum says seeing us off.

While on our date Aiden took me to see Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2. I loved every single moment of it. Aiden put his arm around me holding me close which made me feel butterflies at the pit of my stomach. After the flim he took me for a meal at a restaurant. He made it very romantic. Afterwards he drove me home even giving me a goodnight kiss before he went off home himself. He is such a perfect gentleman. As I went in I noticed my mum still up watching something on the tv.

"Summer your home. How was your night?" She asks me.

"Oh mum it was perfect. He took me to see the last Twilight flim and then after we went to a posh restaurant for a meal. It was so romantic." I smile dreamily. She smiles listening to my night.

"Good I'm glad he treated you good. Daisy's been good not heard a peep out of her although I did check on her and she's sound asleep."

"Oh good I will go and see her." I say to her taking off my coat and heading up to my room. I found Daisy sleeping in her crib. I stare down at her and smile stoking her head.

"I love you so much baba." I tell her kissing her head. I then get ready for bed. I put on some music quielty knowing it wouldn't wake Daisy. I start singing softly the words to Dilemma by Nelly and Kelly.

"I love and I need you

Nelly, I love you, I do

Need you

No matter what I do

All I think about is you

Even when I'm with my boo

Boy, you know I'm crazy over you

No matter what I do

All I think about is you

Even when I'm with my boo

You know I'm crazy over you"

As I sing these words I realize that how true they sounded to me. I do still think of Klaus and I think I'm still crazy over him even though I now have Aiden. But I don't think I would ever admit this out loud to myself.

**Rebekah pov**

I watch Matt as he drives me home. He had kindly took me to see the latest Twilight flim which I enjoyed seeing. But as I was sat there with him on the next row I'm sure that I saw Summer with a guy. And they looked pretty cosy together. Once Matt dropped me off and gave me a kiss goodnight I went inside. I found Nik sat drinking just gazing at the open fire. I smile.

"Hey Nik." I greet him. He looks my way.

"Hello sister. Had a good night?" He asks me.

"I did actually. Matt was the perfect gentleman." I smile.

"Trust you sister to fall in love so easily."

"mmm your never guess who I saw at the movies though." I ask changing the subject.

"And who would that be?" He asks getting up.

"Summer. She was with a guy I have never seen before. Looks like he's her new boyfriend."

He glares at me. "How nice for her." He growls not seeming to be happy with this bit of news.

"Anyway I'm shattered I need to sleep. Goodnight Nik." I smile heading up to my room leaving him to his thoughts.

**Klaus pov**

_'I guess I should be happy she has moved on.' _I think to myself as I pour myself another drink and sit back down beside the fire. I think back to the time I first met her. Her radient smile. Her sparkling blue eyes. I remember the first time she told me she loves me. And how I broke up with her scared of my own feelings for her. I didn't regret my time with her. I just hated that she couldn't tell me that she was in danger. If she ever was in danger. I knew it would never of worked out between us. She is human and im a hybrid. I did think about turning her but didn't want her to end up hating me. Now she has a new boyfriend and I am jealous has hell.

**Summer's pov**

_'Dear Dairy,_

_It's been two weeks since Aiden and I have started dating. I think I'm falling for him. But I will never love anyone like I did with Klaus. He will always be in a special part of my heart. I must go now. Sorry my entry was so short but have another date with Aiden._

_Goodnight_

_Summer'_

A week later.

A hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I call out. Caroline enters a glum look up on her face. "Hey Caroline why you look so sad?" I ask her. I watch how she sits down next to me taking my hand.

"I have something bad to tell you. But you have to know that it had to be done." She starts to tell me pausing.

"What had to be done?" I ask her getting worried.

"We had to kill Klaus. Well not kill him exactly but dessicate his heart." I put my hand to my mouth hoping to stop myself from crying.

"Why?" I ask.

"He tried to drain Elena of all her blood." She tells me.

"Whats going to happen to him now?" I ask.

"They have chained him up in a coffin where they are then going to dump him in the middle of the ocean."

"Oh no." I sob not being able to stop myself. "Can I please see him to say goodbye." I ask crying.

"I'm not sure. But I guess you could." Caroline says hating seeing me so upset.

We then head to where they were keeping him. Damon wasn't too happy that Caroline had brought me there to say goodbye to the hybrid he hated. But then he relented and let me.

I walk up to the coffin. Caroline opens it. I stare in shock through tears at him. His skin looked so grey. His eyes are closed. I reach out to touch him. He eyes snap open making me jump back.

"Caroline." I say to her.

"It's ok I guess he can still know whats going on."

"Can I have one moment alone with him?" I ask her. She sighs and looks at me.

"Ok but I'm right outside ok." She tells me. Once she was gone I look back at Klaus.

"I hate to see you like this." I cry to him. "I had to see you. I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye. I love you Klaus I never stopped. Goodbye my love." I kiss him gently on his lips my tears falling on his cheek. I then walk out to Caroline who then takes me home.

Later Aiden came round to see me.

"Hey beautiful. Why do you look so sad?" He asks me worridly.

"A friend of mine died." I tell him. He gives me a sympatic look and hugs me.

"Sorry to hear that. I got something that I wanted to ask you but I guess its not a good time." He asks me.

"No what is it tell me." I tell him.

"Ok well I been thinking alot lately and I want to marry you Summer." He tells me. I look shocked at him.

"Marry me?"

"Yes what do you say?"

"Yes ok I will marry you." I smile through my tears hugging him.

"Good because I think we should elope."

"elope but what about my mum and Caroline?" I ask him.

"I just thought it would sound more romantic that way." He says to me kissing me.

"I guess so." I say to him not really imagining my wedding to be such a small occasion.

"Come on babe it will be great. We can go abroad for abit. Get married anywhere you want and spend a week there for our honeymoon." He says to me making it sound fantastic.

"Ok fine lets go get married." I say to him kissing him back.

**Hey guys I been working hard on this chapter so hope it still turns out good. There's going to be a few twists and turns in this story. I'm going to skip a few years to four years in the next chapter. Caroline will not of told Summer that Klaus is alive. Summer will not be living in mystic falls when she comes back from her honeymoon. She would of spent four years in LA. But one day returns to Mystic Falls where Aiden buys a house. Klaus will still be living there with his siblings. **


	15. Chapter 15

Four years had passed. Turns out something happened to Klaus that people didn't expect. He got staked by Alaric with the white oak stake. But unknown to everybody Bonnie had done a spell that put Klaus in Tyler's body. But eventually got put back into his own body. Rebekah had coursed the death of Elena by making Matt drive his truck with Elena in it off Wickery Bridge. Stefan was made by Elena to save Matt first when Stefan went back for her Elena was dead. But unknown to Stefan til he got to the hospital. Meideth told Stefan that she had to give Elena vampire blood to heal her since she suffered a brain hermeage eariler that day. So Elena was now a vampire.

Summer however now lived in LA with her husband and daughter. Caroline had never told her that Klaus was alive and well again. Klaus had made no effort to come and find her although he did and often would remember what she told him while he lay in the coffin. Thinking she was now happy he wanted to leave her like that.

But one day Summer came back to live in Mystic Falls with her husband and Daisy now age four. Aiden had managed to get them a two bedroomed apartment. Things though between Summer and Aiden weren't going so well. He grew violent and is so often consumed by rage with Summer. And wasn't so nice to Daisy either. Daisy is very terrified of him. Summer though stayed with Aiden as he threatened that if she ever left him he would kill her and her daughter. Aiden loves Summer but hates it when other men look at her as he knows she's a beautiful lady. It's his jealousy and paranoia that makes him take his anger out on Summer. Summer is also ten weeks pregnant with Aiden's baby.

Unknown to Summer though Aiden had triggered his werewolf gene that Summer had no idea that he had. He came back to Mystic Falls as he heard of a hyrid named 'Niklaus' that could stop him turning every full moon.

**Summer's pov**

The day Aiden told me that we were moving back to Mystic Falls made me so happy. Just to see my mum and sister again made me happy. They were so mad with me when I married Aiden in secret. But in time they forgave me and became happy for me. But they wouldn't be so happy for me now if they knew how unhappy I am. Aiden had changed dramatically since we married. His temper seemed to change. I would never forget the frist time he hit me just for having ago at him. Second time he hit me he accused me of flirting with his friend although it was his friend flirting with me. Aiden never made it clear to me why he wanted us to return to Mystic Falls I never asked. Our new home is small but cosy. We had a kitchen and a living room plus one bathroom. Both bedrooms were bigish. Daisy seemed to love hers. Mum and Caroline came round to help move us in. Aiden didn't seem to mind that I guess he didn't want them to suspect anything was up. They never noticed the bruises that I hid from them. I got a few more when Sid and Cassie came round to look at the apartment especially when he saw Sid hug me. He hated that. I had to lie and tell him Sid was dating Cassie. He seemed to believe me after I said this and apoligized for hitting me. Aiden wasn't all bad though he did let me see snipeds of the man I fell in love with from time to time. He showed me love and affection and told me how much he loved me. He is also excited about the baby I'm carrying. He hopes for a son.

One day on my second week in Mystic Falls I went to the grill with Daisy. There I met up with Sid and Cassie. Dais and I sat with them in one of the booths. Dais got out her artbook and her crayons she loves to draw. Sid went and ordered our food and drinks. Cassie smiles at Daisy.

"What you drawing Daisy?" She asks her. Daisy looks up and smiles.

"I'm drawing mummy and me at our new house." She says. Cassie looks at the picture and notices no Aiden.

"Where's Daddy in your picture?" She asks.

"He's not in my picture." Daisy tells her. Cass looks at me to say that's strange.

"Is it ok if I leave you with her while I head to the toilets?" I ask wanting to excuse myself from the whole subject.

"Yeh course I will watch her." Cass smiles at me. I then quickly get up and walk away.

I found it so strange how Daisy didn't include Aiden in her picture even more now Summer didn't say much about it. I then see Klaus walk in and hoped he didn't see Summer. Although he did seem to glance my way seeing Daisy. He walks up to us.

"Hello love." He smiles at me. Daisy looks up at him. He looks at Daisy.

"And hello sweetheart what's your name?" He asks like he had no clue.

"Daisy." She simply smiles at him. He acts surprised when she says her name.

"And what are you drawing?" He asks recovering from the surprise.

"My mummy and me at our new house." She smiles at him.

"And where's your Daddy?" He asks.

"No where." She simply puts going back to her work. Klaus looks up at me.

"So I persume Summer lives on her own."

"No not if you go by Daisy's drawing. She's still with Aiden who lives with her." I reply.

"Right I see." He says not telling if he was displeased with that piece of information. Suddenly Summer reemerges from the toilets and simply stares at Klaus when she sees him standing there.

"Klaus that really you?" She asks.

"Yes love." He says to her.

"Caroline told me you were dead." She says to him trying to hide her joy at seeing him alive.

"Did she now. I guess she left out the part where I was actually in Tyler's body til Bonnie could put me back in mine."

"Yes she did." Summer says not to happy with her sister right now.

"How did that happen?" Daisy asks looking up at Klaus with a cute confused look.

Klaus smiles down at her and kneels to her level. "It happened with witchcraft."

"Witches are real?" She asks with a giggle.

"Yes but the witch that did the spell is a good witch."

"Guess that's good then." She smiles at him.

"I would rather you didn't talk to her about such things." Summer tells him. He gets up and stands in front of Summer.

"Guess not don't want her to know what I am do we Sweetheart."

"What are you?" Daisy asks stopping what she was doing and looking up at him.

"Don't ask hunny better off not knowing." I tell her tickling her. She giggles at me then continues with her colouring. Sid had told me a year back that Vampire and Hybrids exist along with werewolves. I found it quite scary to start with but then found it kinda cool in a way. I couldn't believe that Summer dated a hybrid.

"Best not to ask love." Klaus tells her. Summer didn't seem to say much just kept looking at Klaus like she couldn't believe he is actually standing there. Klaus must of noticed because he smiles at her. Summer smiles back.

"I will leave you ladies alone." He says going to walk away. Summer grabs his hand.

"I'm glad your alive." She tells him sweetly. He smiles his dimples showing.

"Me too love." He says to her kissing her cheek.

**Klaus pov**

Much later I headed back home only to be greeted by Summer's husband.

"Hi you Klaus?" He asks me.

I don't reply just stare at him.

"Your a orginal right?" He asks looking at me.

"What do you want mate?" I ask him wondering why he is here and how he knew what I am.

"I was well am wondering if you could help me?" He asks me making me laugh.

"And why would I help you?" I ask him.

"I'm a werewolf." He says to me. I stop and look at him not expecting this.

"I can't help you. I have no doppleganger to get the blood thats needed to turn you into one of my hybrids." I tell him seeing his face become confused.

"So I had to become a hybrid to stop me turning every full moon?" He asks me.

"Thats right." I tell him.

"What's a hybrid exactly?" He asks me.

"A cross between a vampire and a werewolf." I put to him plainly.

"So I would of had to become part vampire?"

"Yes but your main reason for living would of been to serve me." I smirk at him.

He stares at me in compelte shock. "Think I prefer to change every full month. My main reason for living is my wife and unborn child." He puts to me mildly. My turn to be in shock as I hear that Summer is pregnant again. I look down at the ground trying to keep down the rage inside me. Aiden walks out I let him even though I wanted to rip out his heart.

**Aiden's pov**

I couldn't believe I would of had to become some kind of servant to that freak. I couldn't give up my family to be a hyrbid. I only came back to Mystic Falls to find some kind of cure and hoping that guy was it. I had no idea he is half vampire half werewolf. Summer had no clue what I am. Although she did seem to notice that my temper did flare from time to time these days. Anything could set it off. I been trying not to harm Summer with the baby inside her I shouldn't even be hurting her at all. That's why I wanted some kind of cure for her.

I headed home turning my key in the lock. Summer is cooking tea. Daisy is sat at the kitchen table she sees me and quickly hides. The kid didn't seem to like me and rightly so as I didn't like her either. She gets under my feet quite often. Her mother had no clue whats so ever of my feelings towards her daughter. I go up to Summer putting my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Hey gorgeous." I say to her.

"Hi." She replys smilng.

"How was your day?" I ask her.

"Fine thanks. How about yours?" She asks me.

"Fine. What did you get up to?"

"I went to the grill and met up with Cassie and Sid." She replys. My rage flares I hated Sid and hated him anywhere near my unborn son and my wife. I grab her hair tightly. She cries out.

**Summer's pov**

"Sid really?" He growls at me pulling at my hair.

"Please Aiden let go. I told you he's dating Cassie." I cry at him. He lets go and spins me round to face him. I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew there would be no reasoning with him.

"Doesn't stop him undressing you with his eyes."

"He doesn't do that." I tell him knowing Sid didn't do that.

"Yeh right you expect me to believe that." He growls grabbing me by the throat and choking me so I could hardly breathe. He then throws me to the floor making me land hard on my stomach. I start to cry holding my throat and my stomach with my other hand.

"Aiden please nothing is going on you have to believe that." I tell him. He grabs my wrist tightly so that it hurt and pulls me up.

"YOUR A LYING WHORE." He yells at me hitting me across my face. I put my hand up to my face tears running down. He then leaves slamming the door. I couldn't believe he accused me yet again. I look in the mirror and see that he cut my lip and left a red mark on my cheek. I head in to Daisy's room to check on her.

"Hey huni you ok?" I ask her seeing her on her bed crying. She looks up at me seeing my face.

"I don't like it when Daddy gets angry with you and hurts you." She says to me hugging me as I sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry huni. He just gets like that sometimes." I tell her stroking her hair. I then walk back into the kitchen to finish cooking tea. After tea I put Daisy in the bath. I wash her hair then let her soak for abit. I sit on the toilet and let her chatter about her day. After her bath I read her a bedtime story it is the best part of my day where I can just relax with her and cuddle up to her telling her a bedtime story. Her favourite story is Rapunzel and has to be mine too especially the disney version. After the story I kiss her goodnight and head into the bathroom for a shower. After my shower Aiden came back. He just storms in slamming the door. I stand in the living room in just a towel and stare at him. He looks at me and sees the damage he's done to my face. His eyes look guilty he comes up to me and goes to gently stroke where he hurt me I flinch away from him. He puts his head down in shame.

"Babe I'm so sorry." He says tears in his eyes as he looks at me. "Baby ok?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I simply put. He pulls me to him I let him so he could hug me.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I say to him sadly. He then withdrews abit so he could lift up my chin so he could kiss me. I let him. In his way he was trying to make it up to me. He lifts me up and takes me into the bedroom where he lies me down. He lies beside me and starts kissing me again. I kiss him back. Suddenly a pain shoots through my stomach I withdrew from him and sit up.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting up in a panic.

"It's the baby." I say looking under my towel seeing blood there. Aiden gets up from the bed.

"Shit. I will call you an ambulance." He says to me dialing for one on his phone. I dress quickly while he goes out the room to talk to them. The pain is getting worse. Aiden comes back in.

"I will call your sister to come get Daisy." He tells me.

"No my mum. Not Caroline." I tell him in a weak voice thinking it wasn't a good idea for my sister to come because of the blood.

"Ok your mum. I will call her."

Soon as he did my mum came round. She saw my face and frowns at Aiden. By that time the ambulance came too so she couldn't question me about it. Aiden comes with me to the hospital while mum stays with Daisy.

**Liz's pov**

Has soon as I saw Summer's face I just knew Aiden was behind it. I bet he had even caused her to lose the baby. I could see Summer was scared. I quickly wake Daisy.

"Come on baby we are going to Nanny's." I say to her.

"Where's mummy?" She asks me sleepily.

"She's had to go to the hospital but don't worry its just for a check up." I tell her helping her into her dressing gown. I then pack some clothes with her tooth brush. I put on some shoes on her then take her out to the car. Making sure I locked the front door. Summer had given me a key to the apartment when she first moved in. I drive Daisy to my house. Caroline is out. I take her to Summer's old room and tuck her in there which seemed fairly easy as she dropped back off to sleep. I know I'm going to have to ask Summer what really happened tonight. Not sure if she will tell me but I will try to get it out of her. I couldn't just stand by and not trust my gut instinct in case Aiden is beating her.

The next morning I get Caroline to look after her as I had to go to work.

**Caroline's pov**

As I play with Daisy my phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hi there Blondie. Need your help with something. Need you to come over to the Mickelson's manor." Damon's voice booms.

"Seriously? I have a four year old with me."

"Well where's your sister?" He asks.

"Hospital."

"She ok?" He asks concern in his voice.

"She will be fine."

"Bring the kid with you then sure the Mickelsons won't mind."

I sigh. "Fine be right over." I tell him hanging up. "Come on Daisy we are going on a adventure." I tell her.

Once there Rebekah answers the door.

"Hello." Daisy smiles up at her.

"Rebekah." I say simply walking in holding Daisy's hand tight. As I step into the house I see Damon, Sefan, Tyler, Matt and Klaus.

"Blondie you made it." Damon smirks at me.

"Whats going on?"

"Don't think your want little ears to hear this." Damon tells me looking at Daisy. I look towards Klaus.

"Have anywhere where she can go play?" I ask him.

"Rebekah be a pet and a babysitter to young Daisy here." Klaus says to his sister. Rebekah glares at him.

"Really? Babysit her."

"Yes Rebekah." Klaus says sharply to her. Daisy looks to Rebekah.

"Fine come Daisy lets go play."

Daisy skips across to her taking her hand. Rebekah smiles at her taking her hand too. They then leave the room.

"So whats happening thats so urgent." I ask looking at them all.

**Rebekah's Pov**

"So Daisy where is your mummy?" I ask her wondering why she was here.

"In hospital." Daisy tells me while we walk round the grounds of the big house.

"Do you know why?"

Daisy shakes her head no.

"Oh. So what do you like to do?" I ask her seeing it wasn't the best subject to talk about.

"I like playing with barbies." She tells me delightfully.

"Oh. Well your lucky I never got those in my time."

"Are you pretty old then?" She asks me innocently. I laugh at her.

"You have no idea."

"Do you like Tangled?" She asks me.

"Whats that?" I ask.

"It's a disney movie."

"Oh no I haven't seen it."I tell her.

"You can borrow mine. It's very good." I look at her and smile. I had to say that Im quite enjoying being around her. Suddenly Klaus comes out and comes over to us.

"Turns out we need you for the plan. Stefan will talk you through it. I have been pushed towards babysitting duty." He tells me making me laugh.

"Oh Nik. Nevermind your find she's quite a delightful child." I tell him patting Daisy's head. Klaus just glares at me then looks down at Daisy taking her hand.

"Come Daisy I will show you something you can do." He tells her taking her up to his studio. I smile and head into the others.

**Klaus pov**

"Would you like to do some painting?" I ask her seeing her look around the room.

"Yes please." She smiles looking up at me. I smile back.

"Here you go then. Here's a paint brush and theres the paints." I tell her sitting down in the chair watching Daisy paint. Damon had told me about Summer. I couldn't help be worried about her. I wondered why she had to go into hospital.

Daisy had become engrossed in her painting. I notice all the different colours she is using. I saw she had a talent there for a four year old. I seen her do drawings before.

"Do you like to paint and draw Daisy?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"Yes." She says quite happily to me.

"I do too." I tell her showing her one of my paintings.

"Wow that's very good." She says to me staring at it.

"What are you painting?"

"I'm painting mummy and my baby brother that's what I'm hoping she will have." She says to me as she paints. I smile.

"I remember when my mother had Bekah. I thought it was a nice change to having brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Four but two are dead."

"Are they in heaven?" She innocently asks.

"Hope so." I say to her thinking Finn might not be but Henry might.

"How did they die?"

"They just did." I tell her not wanting to talk about it. I'm almost grateful for Caroline coming at perfect timing.

"Daisy you ready to go?" She asks the young child.

"Yes Aunty Caroline. Look I painted a picture of mummy and my baby brother." She smiles at Caroline. Caroline looks at her a deep sadness in her eyes. She knelt down to the child's level stroking her hair.

"Sweety Mummy lost the baby. He or she has gone to heaven." Caroline explains to her. Daisy's face drops tears appearing. Caroline holds her close looking at me. I look away and stand up not knowing what to think.

"I should get her home. Aiden should be back home." Caroline tells me.

"Yes course. Daisy I will keep your picture here til it dries then I will drop it by." I tell Daisy kneeling down to her height. She looks at me and hugs me too then gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Nik. Say goodbye to Bekah for me." She smiles through her tears then takes Caroline's hand who is now standing again. She looked quite surprised that Daisy gave me a hug. I was taken by surprise too and more so for her calling me Nik and Rebakah by the nickname I gave her.

Two days later.

I knock at Summer's door. Aiden answers.

"Hi." He says.

"Hello mate. I came to drop off your daughter's picture." I tell him handing it him.

"Ok thank you." He says looking at me even more confused than he did before.

"Caroline brought her round yesterday I let her paint." I explain filling in the blanks.

"Right ok. Well thanks."

"Welcome. Hows your wife? I heard your news."

"She's fine. She's home now but in bed resting." He tells me looking alittle sad himself.

"Sorry to hear that. I must go now." I then turn and walk away as Aiden closes the front door.

A week later.

**Summer's pov **

I felt like I hated Aiden. I blamed him for the loss of our baby. I think he knew this so he kept his distance.

One night Sid invited me out with Cassie and himself. I never told Aiden where I'm going instead I just sneak out and left him with Daisy. I met up with Sid and Cassie at the Grill where we have a drink and just hang out.

"This place is dull. Let's go somewhere more exciting?" I say to them seeing that there is only us and two other people in the bar.

"Ok where do you suggest?" Cassie asks.

"A club perhaps?" I smile.

"Good idea." Sid smiles likening my idea. We then head to a club in town called: 'The Rock and Rose.' When we get there the place is heaving with people. Loud music is blasting from the speakers where a DJ stood. We walk up to the bar to get a drink. Sid pays for all of them. A favourite song of mine plays. I grab Cassie by the hand.

"Come on lets dance." I giggle at her. She laughs and lets me pull her on to the dancefloor. We start to dance. Sid stood watching us. A few hours pass Cass got chatting to some guys while Sid and I sit at a table and chat to eachother. Cass comes over to us.

"Hey guys look what this guy gave me." She smiles showing us a bag of pills that I assumed is drugs.

"Cass give me one." Sid smiles handing his hand out. I looked from one to the other looking shocked at them.

"Guys you do drugs?" I ask them.

"Yeh we do." Cass smiles taking one of them.

"They make us forget whats bad in our lives." Grins Sid.

"Give me one then." I tell them. They both look at me surprised. Cass hands me one. I take it then take a swig of my drink. Few minutes later I felt great. I felt like I'm floating. The music seemed even louder. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I dance with Sid.

As we dance Sid holds me close stroking my hair. I look at him and I'm not sure why but I kiss him passionatly. He kisses me back. Once the song finished we separate.

"Lets go back to Cassie's." Sid says to me taking my hand. Cass is with a guy kissing him. Sid pats her shoulder.

"Shall we head to your place?" He asks her. Cass smiles. Cassie has now got her own place.

"Ok." She says to him before turning to the guy she is with. "Do you fancy coming back to mine?" She asks him. He says. 'Yes.'

Once at Cassie's Sid and I took up where we left off on Cassie's sofa. Cassie is in her room with the guy she picked up at the club. I sit on top of Sid kissing him. He moves his hand from my leg to between my legs touching me there. I moan in delight enjoying his touch. He then lifts me off him and lies me down on the sofa while he's on top of me. He slips my panties off before going down on me. I moan loving it not having this done to me before. After he makes me cum he enters me slowly and gently. I moan accepting him into me. He then starts making love to me. Afterwards we lay in eachother's arms in silence. We must of fell asleep because when we woke again it is morning. Cassie comes out her room only dressed in the guy's t- shirt she is with.

"Hey guys. Not disturbing am I?" She smiles at us seeing we are under a blanket and look naked.

"Um I have to go." I say starting to panic remembering last night. Sid sits up. He looked quite surprised himself that this happened between us.

"I should too." Sid says finding his boxers to put them back on. I spot my bra and panties and slip them on sneakily with the blanket. Cass goes across to the bathroom. Going inside and shutting the door. I find my dress and put that back on. Sid had already got back into his jeans and top. He looks at me.

"I don't regret what happened." He tells me.

"I know." I smile at him knowing he wouldn't. I knew his feelings for me are intense. I grab my coat and my bag now standing. I go up to Sid and kiss his cheek then leave. Once I left Cassie's house I start to walk home. I spot Klaus and Damon talking. They see me and stop.

"Hey Sums. Where you been?" Damon asks me seeing that I looked tired and probably messy.

"I was out with friends." I tell him. He looks at me suspicially looking into my eyes.

"You been doing drugs?" He asks.

"NO." I tell him sternly.

"I could just compell you to tell me." He says in that annoying tone.

"Fine I did one pill." I tell him and go to walk away. Klaus steps forward and grabs my arm pulling me back.

"Summer love wait." He says to me. I stop and face him.

"Now what? I'm tired and hungry."

"Let me walk you home?" He says to me. Damon rolls his eyes.

"I don't think thats a good idea." Damon says to Klaus.

"And why not?" Klaus asks.

"Because she's not exactly safe with you is she?" Damon tells him. Klaus looked angry at him.

"Lets let the lady decide. Summer would you like me to take you home."

"Fine whatever. If it helps me to get home quicker than yes. Damon I will be fine." I tell him looking at him.

"Fine be on your head though if he does anything." Damon says walking away. I roll my eyes at him thinking 'whatever.' I then start to walk home with Klaus.

"So what you do last night then love?" He asks me.

"Club, drugs then Cassie's then sleep." I tell him leaving out the part about sleeping with Sid.

"Why the drugs sweetheart?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Sid and Cassie were doing it. They said it made you forget what was so bad in your life so I thought what the hell." I tell him honestly. He stops so then I do too.

"You mean your miscarriage?" He asks looking at me.

"Not just that." I tell him.

"What do you mean not just that?" He asks me.

"Nothing it don't matter. I'm not thinking straight at the moment." I lie to him.

"Summer are you happy with Aiden?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I lie again.

"Well thats good then." He says looking at the ground. I put my hand in his stroking it. He looks at it then at me. We stare at eachother what seemed like minutes.

"I have to go. Thank you for walking me home though." I tell him then let go of his hand walking away.

**Klaus pov**

I couldn't just let her walk off like that. I zoom up to her grab her turn her around and kiss her passionatly. She kisses me back with such passion and feeling. I then withdrew from her and look at her. I saw that she has tears in her eyes.

"Klaus." She whispers. I stroke her face kissing her again. She then pushes me away.

"We can't do this I'm sorry." She tells me looking me in the eyes. She then walks away this time I don't stop her just watch her go.

**Summer's pov **

I still felt his kiss on my lips as I walk through the door of mine and Aiden's apartment. I saw Aiden has soon as I entered. He is in the kitchen sat at the table. He looks up at me seeing me.

"Where you go?" He asks me in a calm voice.

"Out with friends." I tell him.

"Sid one of them friends?" He asks me sounding like he is trying to control his temper.

"Yes in fact he was." I smile at him not caring if he didn't like it. He gets up from the table in anger.

"You sleep with him?" He growls at me his jealously getting the better of him.

"You phsyic or something?" I ask him.

"So you did?"

"Yes I did and you can blame yourself for that. Your the one that pushed me into his arms." I tell him sternly. He grabs a cup from the table and throws it at my head. I duck in time. It smashes against the wall. He then pounces on me grabbing my hair. I laugh at him.

"Ooh thats it push me into his arms further why dont you." I say to him spite in my eyes. He saw this and backs off.

"You whore." He growls at me.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed and I don't care what you think of me. It can't be worse than what I think of you." I say heading to our room. He grabs my arm. I shake him off looking at him. He now had sadness in his eyes other than anger.

"Summer I am so sorry." He says to me.

"Thats not enough." I say heading into our room and shutting the door.

**Aiden's pov**

I felt such sadness and rage in me. Sadness that because of my anger I made Summer lose our baby and pushed her into that little shit's arms. And rage because all I wanted to do now is rip his head off. I grab my coat and head out. I go straight to the Mickelson's mansion and bang on the door.

A guy that wasn't Klaus answers.

"Hi what do you want?" He asks.

"Klaus in?" I ask.

"No he's out." the guy tells me.

"Is there no way I can become a hybrid?" I ask him. He cocks his head at me.

"Why would you want to become one?" He asks me.

"Guess I want to become stronger." I smirk at him. He smiles.

"There's a guy I know that can help you. Some how he's got some of the doppelgangers blood and some of Klaus's too."

"Really? How come Klaus doesn't know about this?" I ask him intrigued thinking 'I thought there is no more.'

"Because I'm unsired to him and because he don't deserve to know. And yes he somehow managed to get hold of both of their blood somehow before the doppleganger died. But he will let you have it at a price."

"Where can I find him?" I ask him.

"LA." He smiles at me handing me a card with the guys details on.

"Thanks I will owe you one." I smile at him then walk away. I then head to this guys house that the other guy had mentioned. I felt like I had lost everything and thought I had nothing else to lose.

"


	16. Author's note

Hello so sorry this isnt another chapter but I have been struck down with a cold and im so ill with it at the moment but im halfway through chapter 16. :) so hopefully when better will get back to it and post it. :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Aiden's pov**

I knock at the door of the guy's house. A scuffy looking grey haired man opens the door.

"Yes?" He asks me looking me up and down.

"Hi I was told to come here by a hybrid." I say to him. He frowns at me.

"Does Klaus know your here?" He asks me.

"No course not." I tell him. He opens the door wider and lets me in. He leads me through a small hallway into a large sitting room.

"Sit." He tells me going over to a painting on the wall and taking it off its hook. I sit down and watch him. Has soon as he took the painting down I see he has a safe. He unlocks it and takes out two bottles of blood.

"You want to become a hybrid?" He asks me.

"Yes that's right." I reply.

"Do you know what it entails to become a hybrid?" He asks me.

"No not really only that it makes me stronger and stops me turning every full moon." I tell him.

"You will become sired to Klaus and do his bidding. But there is a way to break the sire bond."

"There is? What do I have to do?" I ask intriged and glad that I didn't have to become Klaus's bitch.

"I have no idea of the exact details of this time." He explains.

"Ok." I say abit disappointed. He takes a glass and puts some of what I assumed is Klaus's blood into it.

"Drink." He orders me. I drink it. He then comes behind me and breaks my neck I slump to the ground.

As I come to I stare up at the old man.

"You seemed to of left out that part." I growl at him.

"You have to die to become a hybrid. Now drink this it will complete your transition." He tells a very shocked me. I drink it and has soon as I do the pain sets in. I felt fangs break through my gums and my heart stop and a sudden hunger for blood. I look up at the old man hunger in my eyes.

"Now your free to go." He tells me simply. Not wanting to hurt the old man I leave wanting to find myself something to eat. Eventually I did a whore who was working on the street. I bite her and drain her of all her blood.

**Summer's pov**

Daisy sits at the table colouring.

"Mummy, when can I see Nik again?" Daisy asks me disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Whose Nik sweety?" I ask her abit confused.

"Niklaus." She replys looking up at me.

"Um I'm not sure why you ask honey?" I ask her.

"Because I like him and Bekah." She says to me going back to her colouring.

"But you hardly know them sweety." I tell her sitting down on the chair next to her.

Suddenly Aiden strolls in. I stand up watching him. He looks at me with such anger in his eyes.

"See you came back." I say to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He growls at me.

"Thought you might not be able to handle that I slept with another guy." I say bitchly at him. He suddenly moves with such speed and grabs me by my throat lifting me. I stare in shock knowing no one couldn't possibly move that fast in less they were either a hybrid or a vampire.

"Didn't expect that did you bitch." He growls friecely. Daisy screams frightened of him. "Daisy quit it." He growls looking her way. Daisy stops. He lets go of me making me look in his eyes.

**Aiden's pov**

"Now listen to me bitch your do whatever I tell you and let me do what I like to you and no leaving me or this house." I growl at her. "Now I need something nice to eat." I say to her lifting her arm and gently stroking her wrist before biting into it. She never made a move to stop me. Once I took what I wanted I push her away. "You need to cover that up." I tell her before sitting down in the living room grinning to myself. Daisy hides under a table scared of me.

**Klaus pov**

Thinking a night at the grill would be good for me I go. I notice Aiden at the bar. I go up to the bar.

"Hey mate haven't seen you around in ages." I say to him. He looks at me and smirks.

"Nah you wouldn't been keeping my distance from you."He smirks at me.

"And why would you be doing that?" I ask him intruiged. He laughs.

"Don't you even recognize your own kind?" He asks me. I stare at him in shock.

"You mean your a hybrid? How?" I growl at him wondering how this happened.

"Lets just say someone somewhere stole some of your blood and anothers." He smirks at me.

I then suddenly smile at him. "Interesting you do know then that your sired to me." I grin.

"Yes but I'm working on how not to be." He smirks at me. I grab his throat.

"Listen mate if I tell you to do something you do it. And if you get unsired I will tear out your heart." I growl at him. He looks at me fear running through his eyes. "Do you understand?" I growl at him. He nods his head to let me know he did. I then leave the bar and head to Summer's. I needed to know if she is ok. I knock at the door. She opens it seeing me and smiles.

"Hi." She says to me. I could hear her heart beat so knew that is a good sign.

"Can I come in?" I ask her.

"Yes thats fine." She says to me. I search her neck for any marks as I stood there. Daisy runs into the room.

"Nik." She smiles. I look down at her.

"Hello little lady." I smile.

"Why did you come here?" Summer asks me closing the door as she did I caught sight oof her wrist with two punture marks in. I grab it and look.

"Summer love did Aiden do this?" I ask her looking at her.

"Yes but its ok." She tells me.

"No its not ok." I growl at her. I look into her eyes and see that she is being compelled. I curse under my breath. Aiden suddenly walks in and glares at me.

"You trying to fuck my wife?" He growls at me.

"No mate not at all. I just came round thought I would introduce myself to your wife and child." I tell him.

"The brat isn't mine." He growls glaring at me.

"Ok well I came round to invite you to dinner. I feel we got off on the wrong foot eariler." I say to him.

"Right. Guess that would be nice. When?" He asks me looking at Summer.

"Tonight is a good night than any."

"Mind if I bring my wife." He asks me grabbing Summer's hand.

"Why not more the merrier." I say not likening it that he wanted to bring Summer along.

"Good well see you later." He tells me then shows me out shutting the door.

**Aiden's pov**

I can't believe Klaus invited me round for dinner. I'm thinking he must have another reason to ask me over. Summer comes out the bedroom looking beautiful wearing a red dress with red heels. I brought it her specially for tonight. She looks ravishing in it. She smiles at me and takes my arm. I had managed to get Daisy to her Grans for the night. Soon as we get to Klaus he opens his door to us letting us in. I could tell he couldn't keep his eyes off my wife. Klaus leads us to the dining room where he shows us our seats. He had put Summer opposite me. Klaus took his seat at the head of the table and in the middle of me and Summer. Two women come out wearing a gold blouse and a black short skirt. One had a tray with glasses on and the other brought a bottle of wine. Wine glasses were put in front of us then filled with wine.

"Since your a hybrid I wanted to welcome you to the fold." Klaus starts saying to me.

"Well thank you I guess."

"May I ask what made you want to become one? Normally I don't give any werewolf the chance to say whether they want to be a hybrid or not." He smirks at me taking a sip of his wine.

"You don't? Well I only wanted to become one because I felt like I had nothing else to lose. My wife betrayed me with some other guy." I explain glaring at Summer who looked down.

Klaus looked surprised and looks at Summer too. "Really who she cheat on you with?" He asks.

"Just this immbecile by the name of Sid." I growl.

"Sid yes I know him." Klaus says with bitterness in his tone. Suddenly the girls came out again pushing a trolley with what looked like plates of food. Both girls set our plates in front of his. Summer politley says 'thank you.' I smile at the girl who gave me mine.

"Thank you girls. Please stick around incase we would like a drink." Klaus smiles at them.

"Please eat enjoy." Klaus tells us. I start to eat.

"Tastes good." I tell him thinking 'Not has nice has blood though.'

After our meal Klaus led us to sit down in the living quarters. I sit down on the sofa getting Summer to sit down next to me. Klaus sits in a chair.

"Would you care for a drink?" He asks gestering to his two waitresses.

"Um yeh why not." I grin thinking 'Great.' Klaus motions for the girls to step forward. Klaus stands up and goes behind one of the girls and tilts his head to her neck biting into her and drinking from her. I do the same with the other girl.

**Summer's pov**

I couldn't watch. Those poor girls. I think Klaus must of compelled them. I knew I'm compelled. Aiden compelled me to wear this dress that I didn't feel comfortable in. I saw the way Klaus looked at me when he opened the door to us tonight. I look back at Aiden and watch how he let the girl he was drinking from slump to the floor. Klaus had done the same. Both with their hybrid faces on. I felt frightened to be in the room with them. Klaus must have sensed this as his face changes back to his human one. Aiden's face goes back to normal too. He sits down next to me.

"Her blood was nice but not has nice as Summer's." He says to Klaus lifting my wrist to his lips and biting in to it. I couldn't cry out like I wanted to. He then stops and looks at Klaus.

"Since you shared your food source you may as well try mine." Aiden tells me making me look towards Klaus who watches him.

"Why not mate." He smirks coming over to us and sitting down the other side to me and lifting my other arm to bite into my wrist. Aiden then moves to my neck and bites into it drinking from me. I felt myself becoming tried. I hated that I couldn't struggle against them and stop them. I soon fell asleep.

**Klaus pov**

I knew what I'm doing is wrong. I could feel her heart beat growing weaker every time we drank from her. Aiden stops just like I hoped he would.

"Hey slow down. I don't want her dying on me." He tells me stopping me from drinking. I smile at him.

"I see your point mate. Want to keep up appearences." I say to him wiping my mouth from Summer's blood.

"Have you got somewhere where I can lay her to sleep for awhile." He asks me lifting her up so he could carry her.

"You can put her in my room. Top room on the right." I smile at him.

"Thanks." He smiles back then takes her up there. I watch him go. I knew I have to get Aiden far away from Summer as I possibly could. He comes back in.

"Is it ok if I leave her here tonight. Just don't want the hassle of her when she wakes up." Aiden tells me looking at me.

"Yeh course mate. I will make sure shes in safe hands."

"Thanks much appreciated."

Once Aiden is gone I zoom up to my room. I find Summer still asleep on the bed. She looks so peaceful. I remove a piece of her hair that is in her face. She stirs from my touch but doesn't wake. I sigh and sit in the chair beside the bed and watch her sleep then an idea comes to me and I smile.

**Summer's pov**

_As I open my eyes I see Klaus sitting in the chair a little way across from me. He stops what he's doing and comes across to sit by me on the bed. _

_"Sweetheart are you alright?" He asks me. I look at him confused as I sit up._

_"Where's Aiden?" I ask him._

_"Gone home love." He tells me. _

_"Oh." I reply thinking Aiden must of left me here for Klaus to do whatever he wanted with me. _

_"Not what you think though." Klaus tells me frowning at me. "Can't believe you would think that low of me."_

_"I wasn't thinking that low of you actually more like low of Aiden. He's got so horrible and not because he's a hybrid but before that." I explain to him sadly looking down at the bitemarks on my wrists and gently stroking them making me wrince in pain. Klaus saw and goes to bite his wrist. I put my hand on his arm to stop him. _

_"No please don't." I say to him. _

_"It will heal you." He tells me softly like he hated seeing me in pain. I sigh deeply. _

_"Fine." I say to him. He carries on biting his wrist and putting it up to my lips. I drink some of his blood. It tasted sweet just like I remembered. He then takes his arm away. He then wipes the blood from my lips before kissing me passionatly. Totally taken aback I kiss him back. He then stops and withdrews. _

_"Why can't I get you out of my head?" He asks me stroking my face. _

_"Maybe its wrong that I should stay." I tell him going to get off the bed. He stops me and pins me down looking into my eyes. _

_"No you will stay here tonight." He says making me go into a trance and listen to his every word. I knew he is compelling me. He starts to kiss me again. I kiss him back frightened of what he would do if I did not. "You smell delicious." He murmurs under his breath as he kisses my neck. _

_"Klaus." I whisper. He stops and looks at me. I look at him. I'm trying so hard to stop my true feelings for him resurfacing to the top. "Please don't do this?" I say to him. _

_"Why not? Think I have waited far too long. You let the likes of Sid touch you but not me." He says to me sounding hurt. _

_"That was a mistake. I wanted to get back at Aiden. He made me so angry and upset." I explain to him._

_"Why what did he do?" He asks me. _

_"He made me miscarry my baby." I say tears in my eyes. Klaus eyes flashed with anger._

_"How?" He asks angrily. _

_"He pushed me over after he got so angry at me." I told him truthfully. _

_"Let me kill him." He says seething with anger. _

_"But he's now a hybrid." I say to him thinking he was now one of Klaus's own. _

_"That maybe love but he hurt you. He should be ripped limb from limb." He says stroking my hair. I kiss him passionatly on the mouth. He looked surprised. He kisses me back lying me back down on the bed his body pinned to mine. He slides his hand up my thigh to rest between my legs rubbing my clit gently. I moan as I kiss him. I then felt his hand slide in my panties slipping two of his fingers inside me. It felt so good. He then starts kissing down my neck to my chest where he then slides a strap down so he could get at my breast then pulls down one strap of my bra so he could lick and tease my nipples. This drove me crazy making me continusly moan. He then stops and takes off his shirt revealing his chest. I stroke it loving what I'm seeing. He smiles at me undoing his belt to his trousers. He gets up from the bed and takes them off including his boxers. I take off my dress and my underwear now completly naked. Klaus gets back on the bed and on top of me. I part my legs so he is inbetween them. I feel his hardness going deep inside me. I moan out loud as he starts to thrust in and out of me kissing me passionatly. Just as I was about to cum I wake up. _

I open my eyes.

"Good dream love." Klaus's voice said to me as I turn to the sound of his voice in the chair beside me.

"Not exactly no." I lie sitting up.

He frowns not likening me saying that.

"So dreaming of my lips on yours didn't exactly thrill you then sweetheart."

I look at him shocked. How did he know what I dreamt about? Inless he was the one that gave it me.

"Can you mulipuate dreams? And you should know the answer to that." I ask him. He zooms to my side sitting by me like in my dream. He looked so hurt and angry. I sigh deeply. I couldn't deny the effects of that dream did bring my feelings forward for him.

"So you saying you didn't?" He asks ignoring my question about controlling my dream.

"I'm not answering til you answer my question." I say to him stubbonly. His turn to sigh and bow his heafd down for a moment like he is trying to control himself.

"Fine yes I did sweetheart." He tells me looking at me.

"Well thats just nice of you. Then you bring me out of it at the best part?" I say to him remembering that intense orgasm I was about to have. He smiles then.

"No love you did that by yourself." He tells me.

"Oh ok then." I smile alittle embarrassed.

"Could make the dream come true for you though?" He asks huskly.

"No I can't risk it and make Aiden even angrier at me." I say sadly.

"I will keep Aiden busy. He's now under my control." He says to me his face very close to mine. I close my eyes expecting him to kiss me. I feel his lips kiss me softly his lips getting mine to open up and let his tongue roam in my mouth. I kiss him back massaging my tongue against his deepening it as he lies my head back down on the pillow. I felt his hand roaming up my thigh just like in my dream. Suddenly though the door flew open and there stood Kol.

"Brother there you are. Couldn't find you." He smiles then clocks me and grins. Klaus gets up of me in a flash. I sit up.

"Kol go away can't you see I'm in the middle of something." Klaus tells him calmly but pissed off.

"Yes brother can see not blind you know. Hello Summer love." Kol smiles at me winking.

"Kol." Klaus growls.

"Chill brother. I stopped you from making a huge mistake. Summer is married or have you forgotten." Kol grins sitting on the bed.

"Do you want me to rip your liver out?"

"Going with the threats again. Am I threatening you? Am I Summer?" Kol asks me.

"Um not yet." I say looking at Klaus.

"See you made Summer lose faith in me." I could tell by now that Klaus is getting angrier with him by the way he is clenching his fists.

"Kol please go." I say to him gently.

"Only if you give me a kiss just one." He asks me. That was when Klaus grabbed him and pushed him out slamming the door. I burst out laughing not being able to help myself. Klaus turns to look at me.

"Whats so funny love?" He asks.

"He's obvoiusly doing what younger brothers do and thats annoy their older brother its just funny to see." I smile.

"Well don't let Kol hear you say that." He tells me going to kiss me again.

"Klaus I'm sorry but I can't do this. I don't want something that I would count so special to be done by me cheating on my husband again. I should at least do the right thing and leave him first." I explain stopping his kiss. He looks at me and pulls back.

"I understand." He smiles. He then moves over to the other side of me lying down. I lie back down with him snuggling up to him. He puts his arm around me. We must of just lain like that for what seemed like ages not talking just comfortable slience. I must of fell asleep has when I woke up he was gone and it is morning. I sit up and notice he had put a blanket over me. I smile then notice a note by the side of me.

_"Something came up love. You looked so peaceful didn't want to wake you. _

_Fondly Klaus" _

I smile reading it. I then climb out of bed and thought it is best to go back home to Aiden. I leave my own note.

_"Thought it is best I go home. I enjoyed your company so much._

_Love_

_Summer"_

I then went home. I found Aiden lying on the sofa sleeping. I head into the bathroom and run a shower. I look down at my bites on my wrists. I wrince just seeing them made me feel dirty. I climb into the shower and wash my hair and my body. I wash my neck carefully. After I climb out and wrap a towel round me heading into the bedroom. Aiden is there sitting on the bed.

"See your back." He glares at me.

"Yes I am." I say to him grabbing some underwear from my drawer. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him making me sit down on the bed with him. He gently strokes my neck where he had bitten me. I watch as he bites into his arm and holds it to my lips. I accepted his blood but hated taking it from him as he healed me.

"I'm sorry." He tells me as I pull away feeling I had had enough.

"I'm sorry too." I say to him meaning it. He kisses my head.

"I love you so much." He tells me kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back. I knew I have to tell him that I'm leaving him but I didn't want to anger him.

Two nights later.

Aiden comes rushing through the front door. I'm in the living room playing with Daisy.

"I have some fantastic news." He grins at me.

"Whats that then?" I ask him as I brush one of Daisy's barbie doll's hair.

"I found someone that can help me break the sire bond." He tells me happily.

"Oh ok." I say not what I expected and also thinking what would Klaus think about this. "Who can help you?"

"Tyler Lockwood and his friend Hayley."

"Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend?" I ask in shock.

"Thats the one. He's broken it already and he wants to help the other hybrids do it too."

"How do you break the sire bond?"

"Not too sure about that." He says. "I'm seeing Tyler and Hayley tonight so I best get ready." He says going into the bedroom.

"Mummy what's a sire bond?" Daisy asks me looking at me.

"Oh um not sure hunny." I tell her not wanting to tell her the real truth.

"Ok." She says to me going back to playing with her dolls.

**Aiden's pov**

I head to the meeting place of where I'm meeting Tyler and Hayley. It is a deserted barn. I head inside where some other hybrids were along with Tyler and Hayley.

"Hey Aiden glad you could make it." Tyler smiles at me.

"I'm ready when you are to break this sire bond." I tell him determined.

"Good. To break it you have to break every bone in your body over and over again til it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Really? That sounds like it could really hurt." I say thinking isn't there another way.

"If you wondering what the reason for this is its because your grateful to Klaus for releasing you from the full moon curse so if you break every bone in your body over and over again you won't need to be grateful anymore." Hayley explains.

"Ok then lets get on with it." I say wanting to go ahead. I strip down to my boxers. Tyler chains me to the floor. I then start to break bones in my body. Excurinating pain runs through me. Never felt such pain in all my life. I scream out in pain.

**Summer's pov**

I go visit Caroline at mum's house. She smiles at me letting me and Daisy inside.

"So whats been happening with you?" She smiles at me leading me through to the living room.

"Nothing much. You?" I ask her.

"Not with me exactly. Elena is now seeing Damon but the thing is she's sired to him."

"Is that the reason why she likes him?" I ask her.

"Yes course it is. Her heart belongs with Stefan." Caroline tells me sitting down on the sofa. I sit down next to her.

"Oh right. Hows things with you and Tyler?" I ask her.

"Well he's trying to break Klaus's hybrids sire bond to him." She explains sighing.

"Oh.. How do they do this exactly." I ask her.

"By breaking every bone in their body over and over again." She explains making me put my hand to my mouth in shock. She looks at me.

"What is it Sums?" She asks me worridly.

"Aiden. He's uh um he's a hybrid." I tell her sadly. Caroline looks shocked her eyes widening.

"Oh my. How? Klaus can't make anymore hybrids."

"I'm not sure how." I tell her honestly.

"Does Tyler know?"

"Yes Aiden's with him now."

Caroline trys to ring Tyler. He picks up.

_"Hello Caroline."_ He says.

"Tyler is Aiden with you?" She asks.

_"Yes can't you hear him yelling out in pain." _He asks her.

"Oh right so he's trying to break the sire bond now then." She asks him looking at me.

_"Yes Caroline." _

"Ok well hurry back soon ok. Summer is worried about him." Caroline says hanging up. "He's breaking it now."

"Oh what if Klaus finds out what they are doing?"

"He will kill them all." She tells me. "You can't tell him Summer ok. I know you like him."

"I won't." I say getting up not sure what to think about this whole deal. I just knew it gave me an unsettleing feeling in the pit of my stomach.

A week later I take Daisy to the winter wonderland they are holding in the town square. Daisy loved all the lights and the christmassy music. She skipped to go inside the grill where Matt is serving drinks. She rushes up to the painting there and looks up at it.

"Look Mummy a pretty snowflake." She smiles at me pointing up at it. I look at it and smile.

"Yes it is pretty isn't it." I say wondering who painted it. Suddenly I turn around and see Klaus standing there I smile.

"Glad you like it." He smiles at us.

"Did you paint this?" I ask him in wonder and amazement.

"Yes I did love." He smiles.

"Its amazing." I smile at him.

"Can I interest you in a glass of champayne?" He asks me.

"I would love one." I smile at him. He goes to get me a glass as well as himself. Caroline texts me.

"Distract him for a while for me please." I frown at her text thinking how dare she ask me to do this to him. I text back.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do it I wil explain to you later ok." Came her answer. Klaus could tell something is troubling me as I stare down at Caroline's message.

"Everything ok love?" He asks me.

"Yes everythings fine." I smile at him hating lying to him.

"Look Mummy its Santa can I go say hello." Daisy asks me running up to me.

"Yes honey go see." I tell her watching her run up to Santa who gives her a gift. She runs back to me.

"Can I open it?" She asks me excitidly.

"Ok." I say to her not seeing the harm in ti. She unwraps it to reveal a pretty doll with blonde hair dressed in a pink dress.

"Wow." She smiles. "Can you open it for me." She asks Klaus. Klaus smiles and opens it for her. Taking out the doll and handing it to her. Daisy takes hold of it and hugs it to her.

"Thank you. Mummy can we get Nik and Bekah something for christmas?" She asks so innocently. I laugh.

"Um ok." I say looking at Klaus. "I havent seen Rebekah for ages though where is she?" I ask him.

"I um don't really know. We fell out like us siblings do." He says to me like he didn't really want to talk about it. Daisy sits on his lap.

"Your much nicer then my Daddy." She tells him. Klaus looks at me then at Daisy.

"I like you too Daisy love." He smiles kissing her head. I watch him with her finding it so hard to believe that he is known as the big bad hybrid.

Much later as Daisy and I were out walking round seeing the lights in the dark I see Aiden with Klaus heading somewhere. I spot Stefan and go up to him.

"Where they going?" I ask him walking up to him.

"Aiden is helping getting rid of Klaus once and for all." He tells me. I feel tears come into my eyes.

"No. Why are you trying to kill him all the time?" I him angrily. I then leave Daisy with Stefan and run heading after Aiden and Klaus. I could hear Stefan shouting after me but unable to do anything since I left him with Daisy. They take me towards the woods. As I reach there I heard growls and screams. I hid behind a tree and watch in horror as Klaus kills each of his hybrids with a sword. I catch sight of Aiden lying on the ground.I go towards him and kneel down beside him not knowing if he is alive or dead. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I follow Klaus inside the old Lockward estate which is underground. I then watch in horror as he kills a female hybrid decapitating her with his sword.

"Klaus." I whisper to him making him turn around in shock at me standing there. He is covered in all his hybird's blood.

"Summer you shouldn't be here?" He says to me sounding so hurt and cut up.

"I came to save you.. but can see you didn't need saving. You killed them all even Aiden." I say to him sadly going up to him.

"You knew?" He asks angrily.

"No not at first. I saw you going somewhere with Aiden and saw Stefan and asked him and he told me what they were going to do." I explain. He looked so dark and frightening.

"I need to find Tyler." He says through gritted teeth.

"You going to kill him too?" I ask thinking about my sister.

"Yes." He tells me looking away from me. I touch his face lightly.

"Did you kill them because they broke the sire bond?" I ask him outright. He looks at me.

"Yes they betrayed me. And they were so ungrateful to me. I rescued them from turning every full moon and thats how they repaid me." He says angrily.

"But don't you see they just wanted to be free. You took away their free will." I say to him trying to justify what they were doing. He glares at me like I didn't get it.

"They were all I had. They were like family to me."

"You have family. You have Rebekah who dotes on you and Kol who winds you up something cronic and Eiljah who also loves you. What other family could you ask for?" I ask him.

"Rebekah hates me. I daggered her again because she would just get in my way." He growls at me indicating to the sliver coffin. I look towards the silver coffin.

"Do you blame her you kept choosing your hybrids over her." I tell him truthfully knowing I might be overstepping the boundries. "You know you could have a family. Daisy adores you." I tell him. He looks down at me then.

"I can't be a father to her. What sort of role model would I be?" He asks me stroking my face.

"You could teach her to paint and draw. She loves doing those things already. She only sees the good side to you. We could make it work Klaus." I say to him.

"You should go back to Daisy and go home." He tells me sternly looking into my eyes compelling me like he didn't want to hear this.

"Ok." I simply obey him. I then go collect Daisy.

**Klaus pov**

I watch her go. Even after she saw what I can do she still wanted to be with me. I couldn't do that to her. Letting her bring Daisy up in a world full of darkness even if she did think that I could be a good father figure to Daisy. I love the child to pieces. She is just so full of light like her mother. Making me smile and making me feel less lonely than I feel at the moment. Maybe Summer did have a point that I already have a family. But I just didn't want to be the only one of my kind. Now all my hybrids were gone thanks to Tyler Lockwood. I wanted to make him pay and pay he will.

**Stefan's pov**

I watch as Summer walks through the door.

"I came to get Daisy." She says to me as Caroline springs up from where she was sitting.

"Summer where have you been?" She asks her worridly.

"Don't even talk to me." Summer harshly tells Caroline. "Where's my daughter?" She asks me.

"Upstairs sleeping." I reply to her. "What happened with Klaus did you see?"

"Yes I did. He killed everyone of his hybrids including I think Aiden." She tells us both.

"Tyler too?" Caroline asks worridly.

"No not Tyler but he will do when he finds him. Do you blame him? He's cut up badly. He feels so hurt and betrayed. Can you honestly say you didn't know this was going to happen if Tyler went up against Klaus?" Summer asks angrily. I knew she had a point we did know the lengths Klaus would go to when betrayed. Look at what he did to Katherine's family. Caroline didn't know what else to say to her.

"I just didn't want to lose Tyler." She says tearfully sitting down again.

"Well now your going to and its his own fault. Just leave Klaus be. He's so misunderstood. And soo lonely. And he's so good with Daisy." She tells us.

"You can't possibly think he's good for Daisy?" Caroline asks her sister in shock.

"Its ok Caroline he's not going to get back with me. He thinks the same as you." Summer says sadly.

"I need to get Daisy and go home." She says heading up the stairs. I go up with her and show her to my room where Daisy is sleeping peacefully. She picks Daisy up then carries her home. Caroline sighs deeply.

"I guess I'm feeling even more guilty now." She says to me looking sad.

"Yeh me too." I say looking back at her.

**Hope you liked please review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hi everybody. Hope you had a lovely christmas I did. :) Im so missing vampire diaries at the moment :( I'm not sure whether you going to like me by the end of this story but it was something I was thinking of doing. I will explain at the end of this chaper why I done what I have done and whats next. **

**A week later**

**Summer's pov**

Today is Carol Lockward's funeral. I couldn't believe Klaus had killed her in cold blood. He drowned her in the town fountian. I check myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black dress with tights and knee high boots. Making sure I looked okay I then head down the stairs to where my Mother is.

As my Mum, Caroline and I made our way to the church I saw Tyler in the distance looking lost. I felt for him since he is now all alone in the world. I guess that is how Klaus wanted him to feel. Caroline goes up to him linking her arm with his. I then see Elena and Damon go into the church followed by Stefan. I head into the church and sit with my Mum near to the front. As everyone takes their places the organ starts and people walk down the isle carrying Carol's coffin. Tyler is one of them. Caroline follows behind before taking a seat at the front. I guess she wanted to be with Tyler at his most difficult time. I look around me recognizing all sorts of people who I have known since I was little. I then catch a glance of Rebekah and stare not believing she is here. April Young is with her. After the service we all head outside to lie Carol's coffin into the ground. Some lovely words were said. Tyler said something about his mum. After we head back to the Lockward's for the wake.

"Summer how lovely it is to see you again? How is Daisy?" Rebekah asks me as I look at the family photos on the mantel.

"She's fine thank you." I reply turning to look at her. "I'm glad to see your back." I add smiling at her.

"Thank you I guess." She says to me looking around her like she is trying to find someone. She then spots Tyler. "Well you take care. I need to talk to Tyler." She smiles before walking over to him. I go to find my mum.

"Think I'm going to go collect Daisy from Mrs Flower's." I say to her.

"Ok honey. Stay safe ok." She warns me thinking Klaus might hurt me too. I knew he wouldn't. I then left and headed to Mrs Flower's. As I did I bump into Klaus.

"Hello Summer love." He smiles at me.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now. How could you kill Carol?" I ask him sternly.

He looks down and then back up at me. "I don't need to answer to you love." He says friecely.

"No you do not but still just proves you are a montser." I say to him angrilly.

"Well in case you didn't already know sweetheart I am a monster." He growls at me.

"THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME." I shout at him. He got angry then and gripped me with his hand around my throat. I gasp as I couldn't breathe my feet are off the ground.

"Listen to me Bitch. You don't control what I do or what I don't do. When someone betrays me I kill them or whoever they love. Just because I seem to have feelings for you doesn't mean I won't kill you in a heartbeat." He growls at me before throwing me on to the ground. My dress rips on my sleeve cutting my skin as I land on to the hard ground. I put my hand to my throat it hurting after he had gripped me there so tightly. I look up at him frightened of him. He saw this and took a step towards me.

"Get away from me. How could I posiblly love someone like you." I said to him tears forming.

"I never said I was perfect sweetheart." He said before speding away from me. I get up from the ground and limp to Mrs Flower's door. I knock on her door. She opens it and almost immeditatly gets me inside seeing I'm hurt.

"Summer what happened?" She asks me seeing my dress torn and my arm bleeding.

"I fell over." I lied. Daisy comes bouncing in.

"Hello Mummy. Mrs Flowers and I baked some cakes." She smiles at me.

"You did. Hope you saved me one." I smile as Mrs Flowers led me to the kitchen. Soon as I entered the smell of cooked cake's hit me. I notice them cooling on the table.

"Wow they look yummy." I smile as I sit down on one of the chairs at the table.

"I will fix your arm for you." Mrs flowers smiles at me.

"What did you do Mummy?" She asks me looking at my hurt arm.

"I fell over. I will be fine." I tell her as Mrs Flower's tends to my arm dabbing at it with a cloth.

Much later when at home I tuck Daisy into bed before going into the living room. I hadn't felt sad that Aiden is gone. I felt relief. I switched on the telly and watched something. I must of fell asleep has a loud bang woke me up. As I look up there standing there is Aiden. His eyes angry and furious.

"Hey darling did you think I was dead." He grins at me. I stand up quickly.

"Aiden your alive." I say trying hard not to be frightened.

"Yes it looks that way doesn't it." He growls stepping towards him.

"Why you so mad?" I ask not knowing why he is acting like I done something bad.

"I saw you with Klaus that night you walked past me thinking I was dead." He growls friecely.

I then suddenly became afraid. I look towards the door thinking I could make it I bolt but he zooms into my way grabbing me.

**Aiden's pov**

Ever since I saw Summer and Klaus so close together I knew something must of been going on between them. I heard what she said about them being a family. Made me nearly laugh out loud. She had just left me there for dead. I grab her by her throat slamming her against the wall.

"You bitch. Did you think you could outrun me." I laugh at her. She squirms beneath my strong grip I had round her throat.

"Aiden please..." She gasps. I let her go letting her fall to the floor gripping her throat. I grab a knife from the kitchen. She looks up at me her eyes filled with terror. I grab her up by her hair making her cry out. I then stab her with the knife into her stomach it slipped in like butter. She screams. Suddenly I smell new fear as I look towards the living room door seeing Daisy standing there petrified in her pjs.

"Mummy." She screams. I let Summer fall to the floor taking some steps towards the little girl grabbing her I go to stab her but graze her arm deeply with the knife as I feel something hit my head.

"RUN DAISY." Summer shouts at her daughter. I turn and look at see Summer standing there her hand to her wound blood dripping. I put my hybrid face on and turn back to Daisy who had now ran towards the front door I go to zoom to her but Summer jumps on my back. I manage to get her off me and plunge the knife into her again and again blood going everywhere and all over me. I then drink from her neck feeling her life slipping away.

**Daisy's pov**

I run out the door has fast as I could. Soon as I did I spotted Damon talking with Nik. I run up to him.

"Damon my mummy please help her." I cry at him shaking like a leaf. Damon picks me up and holds me. Nik runs really fast into the house. Minutes later I heard a man shouting "Nooo." Damon puts me down.

"Daisy I want you to be real brave ok and wait here. Uncle Damon is going to go check to see if your mummy is ok." He tells me then runs as fast as I have seen anyone run.

**Klaus's pov**

Soon as I sped up to the front door the smell of blood and lots of it hit me. I go inside I see her lying there in the middle of the room covered in blood. I knew she is dead. I go over to her and move her into my arms so her head is resting on me.

"Nooo." I shout looking up as I hold her lifeless form. Damon suddenly enters.

"No this can't be." He murmurs bending down by her body. He looks at me seeing my tears run down my face unable to control them.

"Who done this?" I say looking at him then suddenly realizing. "Aiden." I growl.

"I think he still must be here. I will go check." Damon says going to check all the rooms. I turn suddenly sensing someone else in the room. I then see Daisy.

"She's dead isn't she?" She sobs standing there looking at her mother. I look up at her then carefully lie her mother down on the floor. I quickly pick up Daisy knowing she shouldn't be seeing her mother like this. I take her outside.

"Was it Aiden?" I ask her. She nods her head 'yes'. I hold her close letting her sob on me. I suddenly notice her cut arm. Damon then comes out on the phone.

"No sign." He tells me. "Hello yes I need police now but first you need to know it's the Sherrifs daughter she's dead." Damon tells the other person on the phone. He then makes another call to I think Caroline. I however take a rather frightened and grieve stricken Daisy back to mine. Rebekah is there waiting for me with my brother Kol.

"Nik how lovely of you to come back." Rebekah smiles at me then notices Daisy in my arms her arm covered in blood.

"Oh my goodness. What did you do to the poor child." Rebekah asks coming over to us and taking Daisy out of my arms.

"I never done that Rebekah what do you take me for?" I growl at her.

"You seem to be covered in blood too brother what has happened?" Kol asks me.

I pour myself a drink and down it. "Summer... she's dead."

"You killed her finally." Kol laughs.

"Really Nik." Rebekah says to me her hand on my arm offering some comfort. I shake it off.

"NO i DIDN'T KILL HER." I yell at Kol.

"If you didn't who did?" Kol asks.

"Aiden." I reply with a growl.

**Rebekah pov**

I look at the child in my arms feeling for her. She looks at me crying as she does. I take her towards the kitchen to clean her arm up.

"My mummy saved me." She tells me.

"She was very brave to do that." I say to her not knowing what else to say.

"Your brother really loved my mum didn't he?" She says to me.

"Yes he did." I say tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe Summer was really gone.

**Kol pov**

I actually thought for a second that he had finally done it. That he killed the human girl he loves so dearly. But seeing him now and knowing he didn't do it and how broken he looked made me feel for him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We should go hunt for him and tear him limb from limb." I say to him.

Damon finally getting hold of Caroline heads round to her house where her mum is also. Caroline answers the door.

"Why you here Damon." She asks him. He looks at her sorrow in his eyes not wanting to deliver this terrible tragic news to her.

"Damon hello why are you here?" The blonde vampire asks him.

"Its Summer... Klaus and I we found her..."

"Found her where? Is she ok." Caroline asks him her voice fearful. Damon doesn't answer he doesn't know how to. "Damon please tell me." Caroline asks again tears forming.

"She's dead." He chokes out.

"Dead how?" Caroline cries her hand going up to her mouth. Damon pulls her in holding her to him.

"Aiden he killed her." He tells her. Liz comes into the hallway.

"Caroline whats going on?" She asks. Caroline pulls away from Damon.

"Oh mum Summer she's been killed. Aiden killed her." Caroline sobs on her mother who also couldn't keep the tears from falling as she learns of her daughter's death. Damon then walks away brushing his own tears from his eyes as he heads home to his brother.

A week later a funeral was held. Tears were shed. Lovely words were said. Klaus had been there along with his siblings. His siblings wanted to pay their respects to the girl who had brought just a tiny bit of light into their brothers life.

Summer Kaitlen Forbes

A beloved mother, sister and daughter.

Will always be missed and be forever in our hearts.

Born 14th April 1994

Died 02 January 2013

**So that was it. So yes I thought about it for ages to kill Summer off. But the story will not end there it will continue with her daughter Daisy. I'm working on chapter one now have been for a few weeks now. **


End file.
